


Daddy's Baby Boo

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Bondage, Breaking The Rules, Chef Kim Jaejoong, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Figuring Things Out, Friends to Lovers, Kim Jaejoong & Park Yoochun Are Best Friends, Kink Negotiation, Kitchen Sex, Lawyer Jung Yunho (DBSK), M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rewards, Roommates, Rules, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Time Out, Toys, implied Yoochun/Changmin, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong and Yunho have been roommates for three years, harboring crushes on each other. Yunho doesn't confess because there's a rule: no roommates. Jaejoong doesn't confess because he needs so much more than just sex from Yunho.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The First Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong paused on his way out of the kitchen. That morning’s run had been harder on him than usual. Because of his companion, not the actual exercise. Before they left, Yunho had quite forcefully told him to retie his running shoes, not just to slip them on his feet. Did he want to hurt his ankle?

And Jaejoong had turned away, immediately dropping into a crouch to do as he was told and to hide his erection. Saturdays were the worst. Jaejoong hardly saw his housemate during the week because of their works schedules, but on Saturdays, it was getting more difficult to keep himself from obeying everything Yunho said. And from falling to his knees and begging.

 _Being on your knees for Yunho has always been a good idea,_ an annoying voice said in his head.

Jaejoong sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

“You okay, Boo?” Yunho asked, using the silly pet name that he’d made up for him almost three years ago.

“No,” Jaejoong said and then turned around and headed toward Yunho, but he chickened out halfway, stopping in the kitchen and leaning against the island.

There was no way he was going to just fall to his knees and beg Yunho to ... He didn’t know. But god the man was gorgeous. He was sitting at their table, surrounded by the morning light that turned his dark brown hair a creamier shade, like coffee. He’d already showered, hair drying on its own, and he’d tossed on his most comfortable jeans and a tight white T-shirt. He looked edible.

Jaejoong growled and rubbed his face with his hands. There was a rule. Don’t date your roommates.

That annoyingly helpful voice said, _You’re practically boyfriends. You date, you just don’t call it that. He’s fucking kissed you before._

But for comfort. Not for lust. Jaejoong wasn’t sure Yunho would agree to it. But he couldn’t live like this anymore. He couldn’t live with the most perfect of men and not do something about it. He needed Yunho badly.

“Boo, what’s wrong?” Yunho asked. He was always so concerned. So attentive.

Jaejoong glanced at him, and then away. It’d be easier if he wasn’t looking at him. “I, well, I need ...” He cleared his throat and rubbed his arms. Almost whispering, he said, “I need you to discipline me.”

Yunho was quiet for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Reprimand me, tell me--”

“I know what the word means, Jaejoong-ah. What does it mean for you?”

Jaejoong rubbed his face with an aggravated noise. “Just ... make up rules for me, punish me if I break them, reward me if ... if I do a good job. I just ... “ He stopped with a small whimper that had him flushing in embarrassment. God, he was pathetic. He’d hoped this need of his would have petered out. Maybe it would have. Before Yunho moved in. His housemate was perfect.

Yunho continued to sip at his coffee, eyes on his phone and not on Jaejoong. Was his hand shaking? Maybe not.

Jaejoong curled his arms around his stomach. He should have kept his mouth shut. This was going to ruin everything. Jaejoong should have never opened his big mouth and tossed them into this new awkward, embarrassing situation.

“I need you to be more specific,” Yunho said, glancing up at him with an eyebrow raised, “about the rules, because if these are rules that I want, then rule number one is when you’re at home by yourself or it’s only the two of us here, I want you naked. Completely. Unless you’re cooking, then you can wear an apron.”

They stared at each other, Jaejoong not really debating, but more disbelieving. Yunho, in one moment, gave him two options: laugh it off and it never happened, or he could take his clothes off and obey the rule. A Saturday morning meant just the two of them. Probably all weekend.

Jaejoong was very glad all he’d thrown on was a tank top and sweatpants after their run. It was easy to slip them off, pool them onto the tile floor of their kitchen.

And then wait.

Yunho stood up, and Jaejoong’s breath sped up. He watched, shivering, as Yunho walked first to the sink to rinse out his cup, and then he turned around, leaning on the opposite counter. They were too close, but so far away. Jaejoong shivered, skin breaking out in goosebumps.

Yunho very obviously looked Jaejoong up and down, and Jaejoong moaned, gripping the counter behind him tightly.

“And what do you want as a reward?” Yunho whispered and licked his lips.

“A kiss,” Jaejoong said before his mouth listened to his brain to shut up.

Yunho looked at him and then smiled. He took the few steps to him, into his personal space, and trailed his finger over Jaejoong’s face. Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened with a quiet sigh. And then lips were against his, brief but confident, and Yunho pulled away.

“Good boy.”

Jaejoong whimpered, knees going weak. This is what he needed. Most definitely.

Yunho tittered. “But clothes do not belong on the floor, Boo. I expect them to be picked up and folded properly. What do you want as a punishment?”

Jaejoong shut his eyes, swaying at the heat from Yunho’s body. He licked his lips and whispered, “Spank-Spanking.”

“Turn around then, bend over the island.”

Jaejoong whimpered and twisted around to do as he was told. He almost fell when Yunho’s hands cupped his ass. Two quick smacks landed on his ass and Jaejoong cried out, the noise echoing around his kitchen. Yunho rubbed his ass and then spanked him again, much harder, and Jaejoong jolted into the cabinet with a cry, his ass burning.

“Pick them up. Fold them properly.”

Jaejoong was not sure he could move, but he used the counter to steady himself to his knees. He folded the clothes while he was down there, and then picked them up. His knees were shaking and Yunho was still so close, but he stood up and set them on the counter.

“We have all weekend to explore this,” Yunho continued, “and we’re going to start right now. Go take a shower, I know you haven’t yet, and then go into my room, kneel by my desk. I’ll be there in a little while.”

Jaejoong shook and nodded. “Th-thank you.”

Yunho’s smile widened. “Don’t thank me, because I’m going to tell you that you’re not allowed to jerk off in the shower.” He nodded at Jaejoong’s raging erection.

Jaejoong moaned. “Fuck. Okay.”

With a laugh, Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips again. “Go.”

Jaejoong spun around and went, making sure to take his clothes with him.

\---

As soon as Jaejoong was out of the kitchen, Yunho went back to the table and sat hard. He bit his hand, moaning out loud, a hand going right to his dick to rub himself through his jeans. Well, fuck, this was interesting and new.

And he had no idea how to handle it.

But he knew one person that would.

He called Yoochun.

“Yun. Ho,” Yoochun said. “What’s up? It’s fucking early.”

“It’s nine.”

“On a fucking Saturday.”

“Shut up. Don’t you have to be to work?”

Yoochun chuckled. “You interrupted my morning blowjob.”

“Fuck. This is important. Anyway you can get Changmin to leave you alone for two minutes?”

“In a perfect world, no, but don’t worry. I’m all ears. What’s up?”

“I need some help.”

“About?” Yoochun said.

“Jaejoong ... he ... fuck, Yoochun.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Ah, so the chickenshit finally told you.”

“You know?”

“I’m his best friend, of course I know. I know all his dirty little secrets.”

“I’m not ... going to survive this. We won’t. We’re friends!”

Yoochun laughed, a little louder. “Jaejoong has been saying that since you moved in. He’s been gagging for your cock down his throat since you moved in. I’m really surprised it took this long. Hell, even Changmin thought it was only going to take you two six months to hook up.”

“But it’s more than that,” Yunho said with a growl. “He wants me to discipline him.”

“Sexy.”

“It is, but god, Yoochun-ah, how am I supposed to do that?”

Yoochun huffed. “He told you. He is not in the room with you right now. So I’m assuming you already agreed to this and are just freaking out at me for no reason.”

Yunho growled. “Shut up.”

“What did you make him do?”

“Not telling.”

“Too bad. I know you’re smart, Yunho-yah. You both are. I’ve been noticing that you’ve been gagging after him just as hard. You’re already friends, you already live together, you already know each other very well. Now you get to add sex to it. Sexy discipline sex.”

“That’s so fucking dangerous.”

“And yet ... you gave him an order.”

Yunho heard the shower stop upstairs. He sighed. “Yeah, I did. This isn’t a dream is it? I didn’t just get beyond lucky?”

“Nope, no dream.”

“Anything you can tell me about this kink of his?”

“Beyond that it’s going to ruin sex for you with anyone else? Probably not. Just be honest with him. He wants this so much. He’s been a bit depressed and unhappy about it because he hasn’t wanted to call anyone Daddy but you.”

“Daddy?”

“Oops. I said too much.” He laughed. “Goodbye, hyung. Have fun.”

Yunho cursed at his phone and sent a few curse words to Yoochun in a text message. Yoochun sent back dick emojis.

A Daddy kink, huh? Yunho searched used his phone to search for it. He had a vague idea of the concept, but he needed to know what Jaejoong wanted. Online, there were too many differing opinions on what exactly it was, but they all agreed on one thing. Yunho had to do everything he could to make Jaejoong happy. And vice versa. Pleasing Yunho in turn pleased Jaejoong.

There were added kinks about ages and incest and domination, but beyond that, Yunho needed to see what this meant for Jaejoong.

He stood up and headed toward the bedrooms. Yoochun was right. Yunho had been gagging over Jaejoong since almost the first day they’d been introduced. But there was a rule. No coworkers. No siblings of friends (like that mess with Junho). And no roommates.

The horrible thing (or great thing depending on how you looked at it) was that Yunho had been slowing falling in love with his beautiful roommate for the last three years. He and Jaejoong had always gotten along. And he had always been exactly what Yunho wanted in a partner. Incredibly gorgeous, hard working, nice, dedicated.

Sexy. But no roommates. It was almost a law.

Yunho stopped outside of his room and leaned against the wall for a few deep breaths of control. He could do this, for Jaejoong, for himself, because it was really the only chance he had to get what he had always wanted. Fucking this up meant he’d have to move out, and lose the most important person in his life.

\---

Jaejoong tried to keep his breathing steady. His knees ached a bit. His skin was flushed from anticipation, but chilled from the air conditioner. He shifted, head tilting back, mouth open for a deep breath. He shifted on his knees.

And he gripped his own thighs, to keep from touching his cock. He was still hard, not throbbing, but as soon as Yunho walked in the room, that would change.

He bit his lip against a whimper.

Was it too good to be true? Was Yunho going to agree with this, especially when he found out how much Jaejoong needed him?

They had been living together for three years. Three years of trying to find someone, anyone, that could take care of him better than Yunho. And failing. There was no one else. No one that made Jaejoong so happy. No one that helped him with his professional and personal life. No one that was so deliciously sexy.

But to throw this at him? Without even a real, true date?

Jaejoong swallowed.

 _Hey, at least he wants to see you naked!_ That annoying voice was back, and it sounded like Yoochun.

Maybe it was too good to be true? But Jaejoong wasn’t about to get off his knees when he’d been told to be in place.

“Baby,” Yunho said from the doorway.

Jaejoong glanced up, and then flushed and looked away almost immediately, blushing under Yunho’s gaze.

Yunho moved into the room, sat on his desk chair. He spun it around and spread his legs and held out his hand. “Good boy. I’m sorry I kept you waiting. Do you want your reward?”

Jaejoong bit his lip and nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Come on up into my lap first, baby.”

Jaejoong’s head went light, but he did, using the chair and Yunho’s shoulders to climb into his lap. He ended up sideways, curled up in Yunho’s arms, face against his neck. Yunho’s arm curled around his waist, and the other one went under his legs, hand sliding up his thigh and to his ass. Jaejoong shivered.

“I thought you wanted a kiss,” Yunho whispered against his hair.

Jaejoong hummed. “Sorry, dad-, sorry.”

Yunho shifted, holding him a little closer. “You can call me Daddy. It’s okay.”

Jaejoong gasped, shaking in surprise. It was definitely too good to be true. He hadn’t woken up. They hadn’t gone running. He hadn’t had the courage to tell Yunho he needed him. He was still asleep. This was all a dream. Yunho ran his hand over Jaejoong’s thigh. But that didn’t really make sense. Even in a dream, there wasn’t really anyway Yunho would know about it. Unless ...

Jaejoong lifted his head. “Yoochun ratted me out, huh?”

Yunho laughed and leaned forward enough to kiss him, a soft touch of lips and tongue that had Jaejoong shaking even harder. “Sort of. He may have let the Daddy thing slip, but apparently he’s been rooting for us to hook up for long time.”

Jaejoong sighed. “No roommates.”

“Or best friends,” Yunho said.

“So where does that leave us?”

Yunho touched his cheek. “Well, that leaves you in my lap and me wondering what you need me to do for you. I understand that you want me to order you around, I don’t mind that at all, but you need more than that, don’t you?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Please, D-Daddy.”

“We’ll figure it out. You tell me what you want, what you need, and I’ll do my best to give it to you because you deserve it.”

Jaejoong hugged him a little tighter, arms around his neck.

“Now, rules,” Yunho said and kissed his forehead. “The lap is for rewards, not for punishments and orders.”

Jaejoong was shaking as Yunho helped him back to his knees, and he gripped Yunho’s leg and pressed his face to his thigh. Yunho tilted his head up, hands rubbing at his neck and then his hair. Petting him, and Jaejoong shivered under the soft touches, smiling and attempting to press closer.

Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips. “First rule is always safety, yes? What is your safeword?”

Jaejoong bit his lip and shook his head.

“You need one.”

“I know, but I ... I want to pick one that’s just ours. Not anyone else’s.”

Yunho’s smile was brilliant, and Jaejoong smiled back, happy that he’d made Yunho happy.

“I already love my first rule, but the second one you aren’t going to like.”

Jaejoong frowned.

“Don’t do that, baby,” Yunho said and ran his finger over Jaejoong’s lip. “It’s not too horrible. It’s just going to take some getting used to. Your closet.”

Jaejoong groaned.

Laughing, Yunho continued. “Yes, baby. You’re going to let me organize it and then you’re going to keep it organized. Clothes hung up, folded, jeans in their proper space. You have the room with the bigger closet for a reason, but you’re going to keep it neat and tidy.”

Jaejoong pouted. “I’m not allowed to wear clothes anymore anyway, so what’s the point?”

Yunho lifted an eyebrow, and Jaejoong ducked his head.

“The point is that it’s a rule.” The fingers on his face tightened, lifting his head back up, meeting Yunho’s firm gaze. “Are you going to obey me or not?”

Jaejoong made a face and said, “Yes, Daddy.”

Yunho nodded. “Good. Now, today is going to be weird, but also amazing, while we figure this out. Do you want to go out for breakfast, or do you want to go put on an apron and make me some breakfast?” His fingers trailed over Jaejoong’s face, and he tilted his head to the side, letting them fall to his neck.

“C-cook,” Jaejoong managed to say. He loved being touched, and Yunho’s hands were so warm. So gentle.

“Go on then. I’m going to get started on your closet.”

“It really bothers you?” Jaejoong said, frowning.

“Only because half the time we go out, your clothes have wrinkles in them.” Both hands were on Jaejoong’s face now, fingers rubbing at skin. “You are amazingly attractive, and your clothes should reflect that. The only time you should look worn out and disheveled is after I’ve fucked you.”

Jaejoong moaned, leaning forward. His hands fluttered at Yunho’s thighs, unsure if he had permission to touch. “Can we do that now instead?”

Yunho chuckled and moved a bit closer, for Jaejoong to run his hands up Yunho’s thighs. “No, baby. I’m hungry. You always make me breakfast on the weekends. I look forward to it all week long.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now, go cook. Holler at me when it’s ready.”

“Okay.” Jaejoong bit his lip. “Do you want me to crawl or--”

“No. I love your legs. Walk, unless I tell you not to.” Yunho stood up and held out his hands. Jaejoong took them, and let himself be pulled up to his feet. Yunho’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. “Now that I have permission to touch,” Yunho said, “I doubt I will ever stop. You’re so pretty, Boo.”

Jaejoong felt his entire body flush, vibrating in delight from the simple words. This was definitely what he needed. Yunho kissed him again, and then turned him around.

“Go,” he said and patted Jaejoong’s bottom. “I’ll be down in a little bit.”

Jaejoong smiled over his shoulder and said, “Thank you, Daddy.”

He was very happy to note the look of lust-filled disbelief on Yunho’s face. Walking back down the hallway, Jaejoong’s smile turned to smirk. He shouldn’t have been so worried about getting what he wanted from Yunho. Everyone had a bit of a Daddy kink. Some just did not know it yet.


	2. Too Soon for Sex?

Yunho watched Jaejoong go. God, he was beautiful. Strong body, pale skin. When they’d first met, it’d been a recurring fantasy of marking up that pale skin with his mouth and teeth. He had a feeling Jaejoong was going to let him now. While Yunho knew that this Daddy kink was more about taking care of each other, after the moment in the kitchen, with Jaejoong being hard as a rock after only a few spankings, he also understood that is was about sex too. Yunho was going to get to discipline him and if that wasn’t just enough to stroke off over, he wasn’t sure what was.

But he refrained. He had a feeling that coming quickly would please Jaejoong a lot, knowing how much Yunho desired him. So instead, he sat back in his chair and turned on his computer. If his pretty baby was only allowed to wear aprons around the house, then Yunho needed to order him some. He only had two that Yunho was aware of.

He did not know which kind Jaejoong would like, so he ordered some plain ones, and then some frilly lacy ones from a Lolita website. He paid extra to have them all rushed. After, he went down the hallway to Jaejoong’s bedroom. His sweet voice was trickling up from the kitchen. Jaejoong had a tendency to sing when he was in a good mood, and Yunho paused in the hallway to listen for a moment.

Jaejoong’s bedroom was a bit of a mess. A wet towel flung over the back of a chair, shoes piled up in corners, various articles of clothing strewn over the floor. Even the clothes he’d been wearing earlier were thrown on his bed. Folded, but not put away.

The closet was not much better. Before Yunho moved in, Jaejoong had said one of the key reasons he bought the place was because of the master closet. Yunho remembered living in an apartment in Tokyo that was about the size of Jaejoong’s closet. There were cabinets and dressers, and shelves, tables, and hooks, and closet rods. But there was no organization. Jaejoong had a shit-ton of clothes. And they were pretty much everywhere. He had no idea what was clean and what was not. There were even hangers everywhere, on the floor, on the table, on the dresser.

He stood there for a moment, and then changed his mind. He was not going to do all the work. Jaejoong was going to do all the work. But he was still curious. So he went to the dresser.

Sure enough. The bottom drawer had sex toys in it. A few dildos ranging in size, a butt plut, smaller bullets, a few cockrings, lots of half-empty bottles of lube, and to Yunho’s amusement, a single pair of nipple clamps.

So pain and pleasure is what his baby liked. Yunho excelled at combining the two.

He took the nipple clamps with him and stopped just inside the kitchen and stared. Jaejoong was wearing a red apron. The only thing obscuring the back view was a red bow at his waist and the loop around his neck. He had such a gorgeous body. Wide shoulders, a small waist. A cute perky little ass. Yunho had only seen him naked on a few occasions before today. The colorful scrolls of Jaejoong’s tattoos had teased him for the last few years. Yunho vowed to get his hands on Jaejoong’s back soon. And his tongue, tracing the ink, teasing nipples and belly buttons and sensitive areas of skin.

Jaejoong suddenly looked over at him. He smiled, flushed and looked away, ducking his head.

“I changed my mind,” Yunho said and leaned against the counter to watch Jaejoong cook. “Your closet is a war zone. You’re going to clean it up.”

Jaejoong pouted and huffed, but mumbled, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Are you at a stopping point?”

Jaejoong looked over at him and then at the vegetables in the pan. He nodded and set the spoon on a plate.

“You’re so neat and clean when you cook. Why is your closet so different?”

“I’m not going to eat my clothes.”

“No, but you do wear them. You should always look edible.” Yunho tugged him closer by the apron, and then he pulled at the loop on his neck, lifting it up and over his neck. He ran his fingers down Jaejoong’s tattooed chest, following the flowery vines, and pinched his nipples, making Jaejoong moan and sway closer to him.

Chuckling, Yunho pushed him back and then lifted the nipple clamps. Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t seen them before.

“I like your bottom drawer,” Yunho said with a grin. He flicked Jaejoong’s nipple again. The clamp was easy to put on, the flat heads taking Jaejoong’s nipple and a bit more of the skin around it. A silver chain connected both of the clamps, and Yunho tugged on it as soon as both clamps were secure.

“Hmm,” Yunho said and lifted the chain up to Jaejoong’s mouth. The clamps stretched his nipples and Jaejoong moaned, swaying into Yunho’s body. But his mouth was open and Yunho pressed the chain inside. Jaejoong bit down on it.

“Sexy, baby,” Yunho said and kissed his cheek, hands running up and down his side. “You don’t need to keep the chain in your mouth right now, but these clamps are going to stay on until I take them off.”

“Yes, Daddy.” It was very clear, even with the chain in his mouth.

“You need a safeword because I want to throw you over the island and use your utensils to fuck you.”

Jaejoong moaned. “Now? Please?”

“No. Breakfast. Finish breakfast.”

Jaejoong took a very deep breath and let the chain fall out of his mouth. “Okay.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips and went back to the table and took out his phone. He had a text message from Yoochun.

 ** _ChunSlut:_ I hope you’re having a great morning.** A vulgar series of dick emojis followed. **Jaejoong will never tell you this, but his last boyfriend really took advantage of him and abused him. Not in a good way. Be careful with him. Don’t make me cut off your dick**.

Yunho frowned and glanced up at Jaejoong. He sent back a single word: _abuse?_

**He didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you to worry. Or go to prison.**

Yeah, if he’d known, Yunho probably would have put Hyunjoong in the hospital. He’d never liked that guy. The two of them had only dated for about six months, and that was over a year ago. He didn’t think Jaejoong had any serious boyfriends since then.

Yunho’s last serious boyfriend was at about that same time. He’d been dating this really amazing dancer named Donghae. They got on really well, but with Yunho’s schedule at his father’s law firm, and Donghae country hopping with an idol group, everything sort of fizzled out. They still met up for a drink sometimes, but nothing ever date-like or involving sex. Yunho considered him a friend.

**Why the fuck are you texting me and why aren’t you fucking Jaejoong?**

Yunho snorted and rolled his eyes. _Because it’s more than that and you know it. Jaejoong is cooking us breakfast._

He watched Jaejoong for a moment, and at a time when he was turned away, ass blocked by the island, but obviously naked under the apron, Yunho took a picture and sent it to Yoochun.

Yoochun sent back a bunch of dick emojis and **TAP THAT ASS!** in English.

“Your best friend is a sex fiend,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smiled over at him. “There’s a reason why we like him, right, Daddy?”

Yunho laughed. “Yes.”

“What is he saying about me?”

Yunho took a deep breath. “Hyunjoong abused you?”

Jaejoong froze for a moment, face falling in anguish. Yunho immediately stood up and went to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You should have told me. I would have punched him in the face.”

Jaejoong breathed against his neck and shook his head. “He ... he started out just about perfect, and it just ... got too violent. He ignored my safeword once and ... yeah, that’s not okay. Yoochun threatened to rip off his dick.”

Yunho chuckled. “He just threatened me with the same thing.” Yunho tilted his head up. “I didn’t mean to make you frown, Boo. I want to give you everything you want, everything you need. If I do something you don’t want me to do, make sure you tell me, okay? Everything is for you.”

Jaejoong pouted and touched his chest lightly. “Okay, but what about you?”

Yunho smiled. “You like nipple clamps? You like the moments of pain when you move?”

Jaejoong flushed and nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Well, I like to watch your face. I like to watch you experience it. I like to watch you take pleasure in things I do to you. It looks like breakfast is done. Go put it on the table, and then we’re going to eat.”

Jaejoong nodded and turned to obey. Jaejoong had made them an omelette and small danishes with fresh fruit. It was a bit amazing that it was all done so quickly, but Yunho had a feeling the danishes had already been prepped and stored somewhere in the fridge or freezer.

Yunho wasn’t really allowed in the fridge unless he was getting himself a beer.

“Sit,” Yunho said and pointed to the chair next to him.

Jaejoong did, and Yunho removed the top of the apron again, barring his chest and his nipples that were turning red. He tugged on the chain and smiled at Jaejoong’s hiss of breath.

“I should have brought down a dildo, so you could have it inside you while we eat.”

Jaejoong shivered and nodded. “N-next time, please, Daddy.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips. “Everything looks so delicious.” He deepened the kiss for a moment, a firm tongue into Jaejoong’s mouth. “Even the food looks good.”

Jaejoong flushed and smiled widely at him.

Yunho sat in his own chair and pulled it close. He kept one hand on the silver chain, twisting it around a finger, and used the chopsticks with the other to feed them both. He put tiny bites in Jaejoong’s mouth, trailing the chopsticks over his lips. The sweet danishes left flakes of crusts and bits of sugar on his lips and neck, and Yunho leaned forward to lick them off.

When the food was gone, Yunho removed the clamps. “Now for dessert,” he whispered and leaned forward to lick at the swollen nubs. Jaejoong moaned. His skin shivered under the soft touches of Yunho’s tongue.

“Breakfast was delicious,” Yunho said and pressed a longer kiss to his lips. “Such a good cook. I want to demand that you make me breakfast every day, but our schedules are too different. Saturdays. They’ve always been our days. They’ll keep being our days. Just you and me. If we must hang out with friends it will be on Sunday.”

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. “Okay, Daddy. A whole day of you to myself. I won’t ever complain about that.”

“Now, cooking is done. Apron off. And then we’re going to get started on your closet.”

Jaejoong pouted and huffed. “Fine. I still don’t understand why.”

Yunho twisted a sore nipple, pulling a cry from him. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t understand why. It’s a rule.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Yunho softened the touch. The other nipple was not as red, so Yunho put a clamp back on it and then used the chain to lead Jaejoong through the kitchen, tutting at him when the apron was put on the counter, and waiting with arms crossed until Jaejoong folded it and put it back in its drawer. He’d have to find a new place for aprons, once the ones that Yunho had ordered arrived.

He tugged Jaejoong behind him, pulling a bit roughly on the clamp, just to hear Jaejoong hiss and then moan. He went right to the closet. There was a small table near the middle of it, and Yunho pointed at it. “Lay over it.”

He did so almost eagerly, and Yunho smiled. He ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s bare back, and then said, “Such a mess.” And he spanked him. Three hard smacks on one cheek. Jaejoong yelped and then tried to thrust back into his hand. “You are not to have your closet look like this anymore, you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Don’t move.” Yunho went back to the drawer and took out a bright blue bullet and a bottle of lube.

Jaejoong’s eyes were wide with anticipation.

“Since you don’t want to clean, I’m going to give you a bit of incentive,” Yunho said and poured lube right on the cleft of Jaejoong’s ass. He used the bullet to spread it around and then pressed it into his body. The crinkled skin tightened a bit and then he relaxed with a moan.

“If you obey me and stop grumbling, I’ll turn the vibrations on.” Yunho patted his ass. “Now, stand up. First thing. T-shirts. Pick them all up and put them on the table. I have no idea which clothes are clean or dirty. Put the dirty clothes in the hamper.”

Yunho leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. He tried to exude dominance and control and tried not to coo at how adorable Jaejoong looked while obeying his orders. As soon as he was done, with the T-shirts folded and put on a shelf, Yunho moved close to him, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.

“Good job, baby.”

Jaejoong shivered, eyes shining with happiness.

Yunho lifted an eyebrow, spun him around, and bent him over. He found the controls of the toy (after letting his fingers slip up and down Jaejoong’s cleft) and he turned on the vibrations, keeping them at a low setting.

Jaejoong whimpered. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Now. Pants. Fold the jeans, hang up your slacks.” He patted Jaejoong’s bottom, a little firmly, and Jaejoong scrambled to obey.

Yunho had to fight to control himself. He did not want the first time he fucked Jaejoong to be in a closet with Jaejoong bent over the table. Maybe the second time. Not the first. Watching Jaejoong obey him was so arousing. Watching a very naked Jaejoong with a clamp on his nipple and a bullet in his ass obey him was so arousing.

By the time Jaejoong was on the floor, gathering up socks and boxers, the vibrations of the bullet were on their highest setting. Jaejoong’s cock was throbbing and leaking precome all over the hardwood.

And Yunho was about ready to explode.

But the closet was clean. Finally.

And the clothes all over the bedroom were going to have to wait.

Yunho needed an orgasm. Now.

With Jaejoong still on his knees, Yunho stopped what he was doing. He put the other clamp back on his nipple and then led Jaejoong on his hands and knees back into the bedroom and right to the bed.

“Up.” Short firm order.

As soon as he was on his back, Yunho was over him, kissing him, playing with his swollen nipples.

“Such a good job,” Yunho muttered. “So sexy. Fuck, Jaejoong, there’s still--” He pulled away and took a very deep breath. “There’s still too much to talk about, but god, I want to fuck you. Is that okay?”

Jaejoong actually rolled his eyes.

And Yunho narrowed his and slapped his cheek very lightly. “Don’t be so disrespectful. I’m asking. I don’t have to ask. You belong to me, don’t you?”

Jaejoong bit his lip and said, “Sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“If you think it’s too soon, then I will not.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes. “Too soon? I’ve been dreaming of Daddy fucking me for three years. I don’t think it’s too soon.”

“Good. Please tell me you have lube in your nightstand, because I forgot to grab a bottle.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Yes, Daddy. It’s there.”

Yunho pressed a short kiss to his lips and then moved to the edge of the bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it to Jaejoong. “Open that. Spread it over your dick and nipples and then stroke yourself.” He didn’t wait to see if Jaejoong obeyed, but stood up to strip off his clothes. He wasn’t going to wait. Not this time.

Jaejoong’s nipples shimmered in the light. His cock was so hard and red in his hand.

Yunho licked his lips and shuffled between his legs. He took his knees in a strong grip and bent him in half, barring his ass, and the toy still buried inside him. He spun the cord around his finger and pulled it out. The vibrations settled on his thigh, and then Yunho moved it over and around one of the nipple clamps.

Jaejoong moaned, cock throbbing. “Do ... do I have permission to come, Daddy?”

“Not until my cock is inside you.”

“Then hurry up, Daddy.”

Yunho growled, used one hand to smack him again. Lightly. And Jaejoong sighed and apologized.

With his hand still on Jaejoong’s cheek, he leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’re going to have to learn to watch your mouth, naughty boy. Or maybe I will buy you a muzzle. So I don’t have to hear you talk when all I want is your body.”

Jaejoong shivered and nodded. “Yes, Dad--” He stopped and bit his lip with a smile.

Yunho moaned. He had such a pretty smile. He went back for one more kiss, and then used his hand to position his dick at Jaejoong’s entrance. He hadn’t been prepped and it was way too tight and too soon, but he thrust inside of him anyway, causing Jaejoong to almost scream, back arching off the bed. Yunho settled on his knees, pulling Jaejoong close and fucked into him, until their bodies were pressed together. He kept one hand at his knee and used the other to pull on the clamps.

Jaejoong’s hand sped up on his cock, head thrashing on the bed.

Yunho sped up, hitting into him harder, his orgasm rushing through him just as quick as he knew it would.

Jaejoong’s body clamped around him. The moans echoing around them turned to a scream, one that sounded just like, “Daddy!” and Jaejoong shivered and pulsed out his release, all over his stomach and up onto the clamps. His body was too tight, and Yunho fell over him, hands by his head and kissed him, just as fast and deep as he fucked him. Jaejoong’s shivering legs tightened around his back, hands in his hair, and Yunho rushed for his release, coming hard and fast inside Jaejoong’s tight channel. He collapsed on top of him, a series of curses and heavy breaths leaving his mouth.

The pleasure shimmered on his skin, pulsed around his head.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered.

Jaejoong hummed in agreement. “Good fuck, Daddy.”

Yunho chuckled. He propped up on an elbow and kissed him lightly. “Two choices. You can go take a shower and clean up the come in your body, or I can push this bullet back inside you and you can clean up this mess in your room.”

Jaejoong smiled widely. “Bullet, Daddy.”

Yunho returned his smile and kissed him. “Good choice.”


	3. Figuring Things Out

Jaejoong shifted on his knees and tried not to huff. Yunho had told him to kneel by the couch and then had gone to get a book to read. It wasn’t that Yunho was ignoring him, not at all, he was just reading a book, and touching Jaejoong’s shoulder and sore nipples. At least he was touching him. Right?

But Jaejoong didn’t really like it. He wanted to obey, but he wanted to cuddle. He crossed his arms and pouted.

Yunho looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. “Something you wanted, baby?”

Jaejoong bit his lip. Yunho said he could always tell him what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure what Yunho wanted.

“I want to cuddle in your lap,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho smiled and glanced at the clock. “Well, it is almost time for dinner. I guess I can let you do that until you need to start cooking.”

“Take me out,” Jaejoong demanded.

“What?”

“On a date. Please, Daddy.”

Yunho smiled and held out his hand, and Jaejoong crawled onto the couch. The mess from their sex was still all over his skin, and the bullet was still simmering inside him. He curled up, with his head on Yunho’s thigh, and sighed in contentment when Yunho ran his hands through his hair.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Thank you,” he said and tried to bury his face deeper in Yunho’s stomach.

Yunho chuckled. “You’re welcome, baby.”

Jaejoong smiled against his body and shut his eyes, relaxing under the soft touches of Yunho’s hand.

He knew that Yunho was going to start asking him questions soon, so he knew he needed to figure out his answers to them. Without fail, questioning the Daddy-kink was always first. Jaejoong had various theories about this from his own life, including being the youngest of nine children and often forgotten, but he just liked being taken care of.

Using titles like Master and Sir were more about control and dominance, and Jaejoong needed love and dominance. He also liked taking care of someone. He wanted to please Yunho and do everything he could for him.

Yoochun had introduced them right after Jaejoong had opened his restaurant. It’d been another year after that when Yunho had needed to get out of his father’s house and Jaejoong offered him his extra room. Yunho paid half the mortgage and half the bills. It had definitely been worth it. Jaejoong immediately loved having someone to come home to. He loved having someone to cook for. Someone to talk to.

Two months later, and Jaejoong knew he was in love. But you don’t date roommates. Especially good roommates. Well, mostly good roommates.

Sometimes Yunho walked through the house with his shoes on. Sometimes he left half empty bottles of water on the counter. Sometimes he left wet towels all over their shared bathroom.

But, well, Jaejoong threw his clothes everywhere and would rather lick a plate clean than wash it.

Their schedules were very different. Jaejoong was at his restaurant by eleven to make sure prep was done and there were no scheduling conflicts with his chefs and servers. He stayed out in the lobby to speak with his customers during lunch, spent the afternoon prepping the menu for dinner, and then spent the night in the kitchen leading his team of chefs. They opened at eleven for lunch and did not close until eleven. He usually stayed until then, when he could.

Yunho worked nine to five. He woke up earlier than that and went jogging. Jaejoong didn’t even get out of bed before Yunho was gone for the day, and Yunho was usually asleep by the time Jaejoong got home, especially on the nights when Jaejoong had special guests and had to go out drinking with them. On the rare weekdays that Yunho had off, they sometimes had breakfast together.

On Saturdays, Jaejoong woke up a little earlier than normal and Yunho woke up a little later, and they went on their run together. They usually shared breakfast. And they sat at the table with coffee and caught up on their weeks. Sundays were the same, unless Yunho was on a case, then he had paperwork to do. Jaejoong liked to spend those weekends making sure Yunho ate and stayed hydrated. He loved taking care of Yunho so much.

Throughout the week, they sent texts back and forth, at least five a day. Sometimes more.

The only other person he was as close to was Yoochun, but that was only because Yoochun was his only friend from college and currently the manager and lead bartender of his restaurant. He was the reason why Jaejoong was able to take Saturdays and Sundays off, again, unless they had special guests.

Jaejoong wondered how he could make Yunho’s life easier. That was his job, to make sure his Daddy’s life was easier.

“If you want to go out to dinner, you have to go shower and get dressed.”

Jaejoong sighed. “I like laying in your lap, Daddy.”

A firm hand curled around his ass. “I like you in my lap. I don’t mind either way. Though I’d much rather have you all to myself tonight and then take you out tomorrow.”

Jaejoong turned his body, back on the couch, head on Yunho’s thigh. His knees were bent over the arm of the couch. “Then I guess we’ll order take out because I don’t want to get out of your lap and you want me all to yourself.”

Yunho smiled and tugged on his hair. “Sounds like a really good plan.”

“How about you putting the book down and studying me instead? Is that a good plan?”

“How about you turning your head around and putting your mouth to better use than talking?”

Jaejoong bit his lip, heart fluttering in anticipation. “Really, Daddy? I can suck on your dick?”

“Only if you stop talking.”

Jaejoong spun around with a happy noise. Yunho used his free hand to unbutton his jeans and spread them open, tugging out his dick. He was already so hard, and Jaejoong leaned down, tongue out and lapped at the head.

“Use your mouth.”

With a moan, Jaejoong obeyed, sucking on the soft head and sliding his lips down the shaft. He gagged from the angle, and then shifted his knees forward. He reached for him, and Yunho yanked on his hair.

Wincing, Jaejoong pulled off and whimpered. “Daddy, that hurt.”

Yunho softened the touch and used his hand to pet instead of pull. “Use your mouth, not your hands. Put your hands behind your back.”

Jaejoong licked his lips and did as ordered, gripping his wrist. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

The hand stayed in his hair, leading him up and down his cock. For a little while, and then it was gone and gripping his wrist, right where Jaejoong had his hands behind his back. Gripping a little tight.

Something thunked onto the coffee table. Jaejoong peered sideways, and saw that it was Yunho’s book.

And then his other hand was in Jaejoong’s hair, tugging harder, hips lifting up and down a bit. Jaejoong internally smirked, a self-satisfied ‘fuck you’ to the thing that had taken Daddy’s attention away from him.

He wanted to go faster, but he had a feeling that Yunho was not going to let him stop until he came, so instead he slowed down, just enough to be comfortable. He bobbed his head, back aching from the angle, thighs shaking. He wondered if Yunho knew _shibari_ , because Jaejoong would not mind that at all, tied up in ropes, loosened only by Yunho. Or tightened only by Yunho.

His cock was throbbing between his legs, pulsing precome onto the couch. He’d probably need a new one, which meant that he could get as much come on this one as possible.

Yunho’s hand left his his for a moment, fingers trailing down his cleft. Jaejoong shivered, and then the chord of the toy was pulled and the vibrations in his ass tripled, and he whimpered, shoving his ass back, begging around Yunho’s cock.

Yunho cupped his ass, whispering praises at him. _Such a pretty baby. Sexy. Such a nice body, a tight ass, such a warm throat._

It made Jaejoong’s head light, spinning and twisting. He tried a little harder.

“Get my dick wet, baby. Lots of spit because as much as I’d love to see your face covered in my come, I want to fuck you more.”

Jaejoong moaned and went for wet instead of efficient. He used his tongue, let himself drool all over him, and then Yunho pulled on him.

“That’s enough. Straddle my lap.”

Shaking, Jaejoong pushed up. He kept his hands behind his back because Daddy didn’t say he could touch, and he straddled his lap, licking his lips, staring at Yunho’s handsome face.

Daddy held his hip in one hand and pushed, directing him back. The head of his cock slid through his cleft and then pushed against his entrance. At the last moment, Yunho removed the bullet, and then thrust into him.

Jaejoong threw his head back with a cry. His hands went right to Yunho’s chest for balance.

And almost as quickly, Yunho’s hand smacked his cheek. “Hands, baby. Behind your back.”

Whimpering, Jaejoong tried to put them behind his back again. Yunho helped him, a firm grip at his elbow and then his wrists. Both wrists in one hand. Squeezing. The other patted his cheek softly. Not the one that had been smacked. “Good boy.”

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay. I like that you’re so eager to have me inside you. Take the rest of me, Boo. Come on.”

Jaejoong sank down on him, biting his lip too hard. His cock bobbed, trickling opaque fluid over Yunho’s shirt.

And then fingers pinched his sore nipples.

“Ride me,” Yunho said, “as hard and as fast as you want. I’m not going to touch you to make you come.”

Jaejoong moaned and nodded. “You won’t need to, Daddy,” he gasped and lifted up and down, curling his hips for a comfortable angle.

Yunho leaned back against the couch, hands at Jaejoong’s hips. He held him steady, lifting his hips up to meet Jaejoong’s downward thrusts.

It wasn’t often that Jaejoong could come without being touched, but Daddy wanted that, so he would do it. Whatever Daddy wanted. He bit his lip, moaning, and moved a little faster. His cock bobbed between them, spurting bits of his release around as his orgasm grew. His muscles were shaking, his body swaying. His mind was euphoric. The only thing grounding him was the feeling of his own nails in his wrist from holding his hands back, and the firm press of fingertips to his hips and ass from Daddy’s hands.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong gasped. “Fuck.”

“Are you going to come?”

Jaejoong nodded frantically. “Daddy’s cock is so big. Fuck.”

A hand left his hip and tangled in his hair, pulling Jaejoong forward to kiss. It threw off his rhythm but gave him something to rut against, and he pressed in close to Daddy’s chest, riding him faster, rubbing his dick on his soft T-shirt.

“Cheating,” Daddy murmured in amusement.

Jaejoong whimpered. He was too close to care. He moaned into Yunho’s mouth, breaking away to gasp, and then he was whimpering, shouting as he came. He leaned away, body right on edge and then sprayed his release all over Yunho’s T-shirt. And himself. And probably the couch.

The pleasure curled through him, pulled around him from Daddy still moving, and Jaejoong swayed into him, face against his neck. He sighed, hips curling up to give Daddy room to fuck into him.

“Daddy, good Daddy, fuck.”

Yunho chuckled. “Good baby.”

Daddy was inside him for a little longer. He gasped out a demand for a kiss, and Jaejoong smiled, gripping Daddy’s hair to pull his mouth at the right angle. Maybe he still wasn’t allowed to touch, but Daddy didn’t seem to mind, and it gave him an anchor.

An anchor. That is what he needed.

Daddy moaned into his mouth, whispering more words of praise to Jaejoong. His body shuddered and he added fresh sticky come to the mess already inside him. When he sagged back into the couch to recover, Jaejoong went with him, lips and hands all over his strong body.

Yunho held him close, pulled their bodies together, and then lowered Jaejoong to the couch. His cock slipped from him with a dirty noise.

“Perfect, baby. So perfect.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Are you talking about yourself, Daddy?”

Yunho laughed. “Since you agree, it just means we’re perfect together. Should have done this three years ago.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Three years ago I wouldn’t have trusted you enough.”

“You do now?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Fuck, why is that so fucking sexy?”

Jaejoong licked his lips. “Don’t know. I’m ... I’m glad you ... I ... there’s no way that I’d be able to have a sexual relationship with you without it, I just ... I can’t do that. I need it.”

Yunho touched his cheek softly. “I know, baby. And I do not mind. I’m going to look forward to it.”

“I don’t really know why,” Jaejoong continued quickly, mainly to get it over with, and because he was still a little loopy from his orgasm. “I don’t ... I mean, you know how I was left alone a lot growing up, and I need affection, I’ve always craved it. But I just ... I don’t know what it is at all, but the thought of you disciplining me, denying me orgasms, and cuddling me is just ... it’s ... I want it.”

Yunho rubbed his back. “I want it too, baby. Tell me what you want.”

“A bath.”

Yunho laughed. “Okay, let’s go take a bath.”

Jaejoong smiled widely, darted forward and kissed him, and then almost launched off his lap and headed toward the bathroom. Yunho laughed and followed after him. He went into the bedroom to remove his clothes, and grab his robe.

Jaejoong did not have a robe, and Yunho made a note near his computer to buy him one. Jaejoong loved soft things (like sweaters, his poufy couch, fluffy stuffed animals). He vowed that the only hard thing to touch Jaejoong’s skin was his dick.

Well, and his hand, when he spanked Jaejoong’s bottom for disobeying him. He leaned against the wall with a groan. He was not going to survive this.

“Daddy!”

Yeah, he was not going to survive this at all.

Yunho went to the bathroom. It was a shared bathroom for both rooms, but very large. When Yunho had moved in, Jaejoong had it remodeled, taking out a hallway closet for the added space needed for a vanity with two sinks and double the cabinetry. And the tub. Before, it’d had only a shower. Jaejoong had sacrificed a tub to the large closet when choosing his home. But now he had both.

Yunho wondered if expecting Jaejoong to keep his side of the sink a little neater was going too far. The clothes yes, but all of Jaejoong’s beauty products? Yunho doubted they would ever stay organized and he’d spend more time spanking his pretty baby than kissing or fucking him. Not that that was a problem. He loved the idea of his hand warming Jaejoong’s ass.

Jaejoong was already in the tub, surrounded by bubbles. His head rested on the edge, one leg was out of the water, foot under the warm streams still filling the tub.

Yunho chuckled. “You want me to take a bubble bath?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes, or you can provide me with entertainment and just stroke off while I watch you.”

Yunho laughed and shook his head. “Fantasy?”

“On more than one night.”

Yunho motioned for Jaejoong to move and then he slid into the tub behind him, settling against the warm porcelain. Jaejoong rearranged, knees bent, arms on the edges. He sighed as he settled against Yunho’s chest. “Are you tied up during these fantasies?”

Jaejoong moaned. “Sometimes.”

Yunho ran his hands down Jaejoong’s chest, one stopping to play with a sore nipple, and the other fondling his cock.

Jaejoong sagged against him.

Yunho played and Jaejoong whimpered. Almost too late, Yunho reminded Jaejoong to turn the water off.

After a bit of silence, Yunho asked, “Should we talk about something serious now, or should we wait until tomorrow?”

“Now,” Jaejoong said immediately, shifting his hips and rubbing up against Yunho. “I doubt you’re going to do anything but fuck me tomorrow, so it better be now while I’m lucid enough to participate in the conversation.”

Yunho chuckled and kissed his cheek. “You are beautiful and amazing, and god, I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve jerked off to the thought of fucking you in this tub.”

Jaejoong hummed. “I do have water-proof lube.”

“I am not surprised, but it’s been ... fuck, Jaejoong, I’ve wanted you for a really long time, and it’s almost unbelievable that this is happening.”

“But?” Jaejoong asked, trailing his fingertips over Yunho’s arm.

Yunho took a deep breath. “What if it doesn’t work out? Then what?”

He felt more than saw Jaejoong frown. But he was quiet, obviously thinking about it.

“It’s the thing that has kept us both from confessing,” Jaejoong finally said.

“Yeah. I never would have if you hadn’t ... said anything today. I’ve thought about moving out just so I could date you, but if that didn’t work out, I’d rather live with you, and have you in some way.”

Jaejoong turned around, floating bubbles over the edge of the tub. He ended up on his knees with his hands on Yunho’s chest. “The thought of losing you, you leaving, anything ... it hurts, it really does, but not nearly as much as watching you, seeing you, and knowing I couldn’t have you. The thought of you laughing at me when you found out what I needed ... that wasn’t nearly as painful as the thought of you leaving forever. Better that I was with you in some way, but I just couldn’t ... I can’t do that anymore. I’ve caught myself from calling you Daddy so often, and it’s just been so hard, and I ... you’re just ... I can’t even think of living ... breathing ... worshiping anything else.”

Yunho pulled him close and hugged him, worry flying through him when he realized Jaejoong was crying. Actually crying. Yunho wasn’t really sure he’d ever seen Jaejoong cry before.

“Shh, Boo, shh, my Baby Boo, it’s okay. I’m so glad you told me. I’m so glad you had the balls to make yourself vulnerable like that. I was too scared to lose you too. I want you so much. I’ve wanted you so much, but losing you ...”

Jaejoong lifted his head. He ran wet bubbly hands through Yunho’s hair and kissed him silent. Yunho moaned and let it border on too passionate. The most passionate. Jaejoong was desperate to keep him, desperate to love him. Yunho could tell. Just from that kiss. He tried his best to show Jaejoong the same thing, kissing him just as passionately, following his tongue, his lead, and then taking control, slowing it down and then surging back into it. Jaejoong’s cock slid over his stomach, and Yunho slid a hand down his back to his ass, finger curling into his cleft.

“Not allowed,” Jaejoong said without relinquishing his lips. He kept kissing him, between words and breaths. “Not allowed. You are not allowed to talk about leaving me. Not allowed at all.”

Yunho smiled and said, “Okay, baby. I won’t.”

“You’re supposed to make me happy.” Jaejoong finally pulled away and pouted, arms crossed. He had bubbles all over his skin, his hair dark and wet, and the cutest, wide eyed pleading look on his face.

Yunho laughed. “Okay. That’s the only thing you’re allowed to demand from me.”

“What about orgasms?”

Yunho smirked and trailed his finger to a red and sore nipple. “I vaguely recall you telling me that I can deny you orgasms.”

Jaejoong shivered and nodded.

“Then leave your pleasure to me, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“But that does bring up an interesting point.”

Jaejoong turned back around, resettling against his chest. “What point?”

Yunho’s hands slid back down his chest, both going right to his erection. He double fisted him, up and down, and listened to him moan before he said, “How many times do you jerk off in a week?”

Jaejoong swallowed and whimpered from the touches on his cock. He squirmed against Yunho and said, “Once ... once a day. At least.”

“Not anymore. You’re not allowed to come without me.”

“But Daddy!”

Yunho squeezed his cock too hard, and Jaejoong whimpered. “Once a day. That’s seven. It just means on Saturday and Sunday, I owe you at least seven orgasms.”

“Oh, god,” Jaejoong muttered.

“Two today, right?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Tell me where your waterproof lube is and we’ll make one of my fantasies come true and give you orgasm number three.”


	4. Punishment

Jaejoong wasn’t sure what to do now. It was almost time for bed. Yunho would normally already be halfway through his bedtime routine, but he kept watching TV, running his fingers through Jaejoong’s hair. Were they going to share a bed from now on? He did not want to. He didn’t want to disturb Yunho’s sleep, and his own schedule during the week was so crazy; Jaejoong did not get enough sleep during the week.

“Daddy?”

Yunho made a noise to show he was listening and tugged a bit on Jaejoong’s hair.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course, if you want to.”

“I know I can’t during the week, we have way too different schedules, but tonight, it’s okay tonight?”

Yunho smiled and nodded. “It is. Are you ready for bed?”

“No. It’s been such a nice day. I don’t want it to end.”

Yunho chuckled and tugged on his arm to get him up. “Well, you did say that I was going to be doing nothing but fucking you tomorrow, so I think tomorrow is going to be a nice day too.”

Jaejoong hummed. “I can’t wait.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips. “Go brush your teeth, get ready for bed. I will meet you in my bed. Your bed has come all over the sheets.”

“Yours should.”

“Tomorrow. Promise.”

Jaejoong nodded and accepted another kiss before turning around and going toward the bathroom. Yunho had cleaned up their mess of bubbles that came from fucking in the tub, and Jaejoong frowned a little at that. He should have done that, not his Daddy. He vowed to make sure that tomorrow, Yunho did not do any of the cleaning. Not a bit of it.

It did take awhile for him to get ready for bed because he had to wash and moisturize his face and brush his teeth. Yunho walked in when he was bent over the sink, and he took advantage of that with a quick little smack to his bottom.

Jaejoong smiled at him in the mirror.

“I’m going to add your vanity to your list of things to keep organized. This is ridiculous, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong frowned at himself in the mirror, but he sagged in acquiescence and whispered, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Not tonight, or even tomorrow, but before next weekend, I want you to have it all organized.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and set his chin on Jaejoong’s shoulder. He kissed below his ear. “You don’t normally sleep naked, do you, baby?”

Jaejoong shook his head. “I don’t like...” He moved his legs. “My thighs rubbing. It’s annoying.”

“Well, come on. Let’s go find you something to wear.”

Confused, Jaejoong followed after Yunho and into his room. Yunho pointed at his comfy chair and said, “Sit.”

Obeying, Jaejoong watched Yunho rifle through his dresser. He pulled out something blue, and then turned back to Jaejoong. Boxers. Yunho’s boxers.

Jaejoong shivered. He did not mind wearing Daddy’s clothes, especially knowing they had been right up against his cock.

And then Yunho kneeled in front of him, and Jaejoong’s eyes went a little wide.

“Daddy.”

“Shush. Here.” He held out the boxers and Jaejoong moved his legs to get them on. But Yunho was distracting, kissing his thighs and up his hip. He licked at the head of his dick, smirking when it twitched.

“Stand up.”

Jaejoong obeyed, and Yunho finished pulled the boxers up, and then his hands were on his thighs, under the fabric, cupping and teasing his balls.

“Perfect.”

Jaejoong flushed. “Get up.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s ... you shouldn’t ... I don’t ...”

Yunho laughed and used Jaejoong’s body to stand up. “You don’t think I should be on my knees and worship you.”

Jaejoong shook his head and dropped to his knees. Fingers trailed through his hair, and he pressed his face to Yunho’s stomach, chest against his crotch. He wrapped his arms around the back of his thighs.

“Fine, fine, darling baby, but there may be a day when I want to bind you to that chair with a plug in your ass, kneel between your legs, and tease you until I’ve given you your seven orgasms.”

“Oh, god,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho laughed and tugged on his hair. “Crawl to bed, baby. I’ll be right there.”

Shaking, Jaejoong did as ordered, crawling up into Yunho’s bed. He’d slept in it before, usually drunk though, unclear of whose bed was whose. His mattress was firmer than Jaejoong’s, but his pillows softer.

Jaejoong slid to the side, and waited for Yunho to come back. He wasn’t sure where he’d gone until he returned with Jaejoong’s stuffed cat in his hand.

Jaejoong laughed and held out his hands. He hated sleeping without JiJi.

Yunho had laughed at him when he told him the cat’s name. “Penis, in Chinese. Nice.” But Jaejoong had been eight when he got the cat. He hadn’t known then.

Yunho gave him the toy and leaned over for a soft kiss. He smiled widely and then went to turn off the lights.

Jaejoong curled on his side, JiJi in his arms, and sighed in happiness when Yunho pressed in close to him from the other side. Lips danced up and down his neck, fingers trailed over his side.

“Lovely, baby. Pretty, baby.”

Jaejoong had a feeling that if he could, he would be purring. He shifted closer to Yunho’s naked warmth, adding his arm into his cuddles and twisted a bit. He didn’t know if he was going to actually sleep because the smile on his face was too wide, too permanent, too satisfied. He didn’t sleep right away, not like Yunho who was huffing lightly against his skin in only a few minutes. But he lay there, Daddy’s heat behind him, around him, holding him, and he prayed and hoped and begged that the entire day had not been a dream. His heart would shatter if it had.

Yunho shifted, pulling Jaejoong with him, and lips touched his forehead for a moment, and Yunho mumbled his name, and then said, “Love you, Boo.”

Jaejoong had to bury his face in JiJi to keep his sudden happy tears from waking up his Daddy.

\---

Jaejoong woke up before Yunho. He was a little surprised, but yesterday had been a long, slightly emotional day. He pondered Yunho sleeping for a moment and then decided that he better get up before he started touching. He wondered if he had permission, and then shrugged. They were still working through things. It was okay.

Jaejoong left JiJi on the bed, and then went to the bathroom. He didn’t want to shower yet, just in case Yunho wanted to take a bath with him or something. But he did remember the first rule, and he slipped the boxers off and went naked into the kitchen.

Breakfast in bed? Maybe that would make Daddy happy.

Jaejoong started coffee and then breakfast. But he wanted breakfast his way, so he made bite size pieces of french toast, cut up some fruit, and made a sweet, cinnamon cream sauce for dipping (and/or licking off skin). He put everything on a tray and carried it into Yunho’s room. Yunho had a small desk in his room, mainly for work. Jaejoong set the tray there, and then went to the side of the bed where Yunho slept and kneeled. Waiting.

He didn’t mind waiting. But it was a bit arousing. His cock was already hard. He really wanted Daddy to touch him. But he didn’t want to wake Daddy up. That was selfish.

He kept his breaths even, his hands on his thighs.

“Is this a dream?” Yunho’s rough voice asked.

Fingers trailed over Jaejoong’s face and he tilted his head up, and they traveled down his neck. Jaejoong keened and took a deep breath.

“Good morning, Daddy.”

Yunho hummed. “Good morning, Boo. You made breakfast?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes, Daddy. I didn’t want to wake you to ask. So I’m sorry, but I wanted ... I wanted ...”

Yunho trailed fingers over his lips, shutting him up. Jaejoong sucked on his fingertips. “I like that idea, but where’s my coffee?”

“I didn’t want it to get cold.”

“Good idea. Stay right here. I’m going to get up and get my coffee and then we’ll eat breakfast.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy patted his head and Jaejoong smiled widely up at him.

It was only a couple of moments of kneeling there, happiness spreading through him, before it shattered a bit.

“Kim Jaejoong!”

Jaejoong winced. Fuck. That was not a good sign ... god, that was ... what had he done? He cleaned up the kitchen. He put his apron away. Daddy said he didn’t need to straighten up his bathroom until next ...

His eyes went wide. Daddy’s boxers. He’d left Daddy’s boxers on the floor of the bathroom. He groaned, shaking in ... not really fear, but fuck. How could he have been so stupid?

Yunho’s footsteps sounded in the room. Jaejoong winced again, keeping his head down. The boxers landed on his head.

“Baby Boo. I allowed you to wear my clothes to bed, and this is how you treated that allowance?”

Jaejoong frowned. “Sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Yunho shook his head. “Fold them.”

Jaejoong was shaking as he did. He saw Daddy sit in his chair from the corner of his eye. As soon as they were folded properly, Daddy held out his hand and snapped his fingers.

Jaejoong jerked almost like he’d been slapped. He obeyed the order though and crawled over to him. Yunho pulled at his arm, manhandling him over his lap. Before he was even secure, Yunho was spanking him. Not a sexy spanking. Not soft or sweet. Not like yesterday when the spankings were more of a show of Daddy being in charge.

It hurt, sure, but it was Yunho’s disappointment that fueled his tears. It was Jaejoong’s negligence. Daddy had let him wear something so he could be comfortable, and Jaejoong had practically tossed it aside. He fought the urge to bite his lip, afraid to bite through it. Each smack tore a yelp from his throat. He sagged over Daddy’s thighs, trying to keep himself up, but what was the point. Daddy was so upset.

The spanking stopped almost too suddenly, and Jaejoong tensed up and jerked like another blow was coming. Instead, Daddy ran his hand over Jaejoong’s ass and then pushed him off his lap.

Jaejoong fell to his knees, keeping his head bowed. His chest hitched, quick breaths, trying to control his breathing and tears.

Yunho stood up, and Jaejoong curled away from him, until fingers touched his hair and he whimpered in surprise, leaning into the touch.

Daddy sighed. “Come on,” he said and tightened the grip on his hair, leading him over to the desk.

Right, breakfast.

Jaejoong took a few more deep breaths, wincing when his hair was pulled as Yunho sat down. The hand stayed there, keeping his head up, twisted and firm.

Jaejoong lifted his hands to relieve the pressure, and then settled them on his own thighs. He did not have permission to touch.

“Open up,” Yunho said and placed a piece of fruit in his mouth. Jaejoong tried to swallow it around his still-short breaths.

They ate breakfast silently. Jaejoong fought back tears. Daddy was so upset. He had to do something to make Daddy smile again. Make him happy again. When Daddy let go of his hair, Jaejoong looked at the floor and sighed.

Fingers trailed over his jaw. “Are you sorry?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Good. Come here.” He tugged on his arm, and Jaejoong followed the order, up into his lap, curled up against his body like before, Yunho’s arm around his back and under his leg. Jaejoong pressed close to Daddy’s warmth, trying not to shake.

“You’re so beautiful, Boo. You’ll learn, baby. I know you will.”

Jaejoong wasn’t sure he could respond without sobbing, so he didn’t and just attempted to press closer to him while Daddy kept whispering kind words to him, kind words he did not deserve.

\---

Yunho was not sure he could do that again. An actual punishment. A real one. Jaejoong stayed subdued, sighing dramatically, almost every ten minutes. He had no idea how to bring the smiles back. When Yunho touched him, they were fleeting. Beautiful, but nothing compared to the absolute joy on Jaejoong’s face yesterday. He did not want to spend the entire day like this.

Kisses seemed to help.

With a smile, he tugged on Jaejoong’s arm, and pulled him up into his lap on the couch. Hands on his hips, up his chest. His nipples were still pretty and red from the day before, purpling a little around the edges. Yunho leaned up and licked at one. Jaejoong moaned, hands tightening on Yunho’s shoulders.

“You’re not in trouble, baby,” Yunho said again.

Jaejoong nodded. “But I ... I ...”

“It’s only been a day. You’ll learn. I know you will.”

Jaejoong pouted. “I shouldn’t have just tossed them on the floor. It really meant a lot to me that you let me wear them. You let me wear your clothes, and I just treated it like it wasn’t important, and it was so important to me.”

Yunho pulled him forward for another kiss, mainly to get him to shut up. “I know it’s important to you. And now you know. Where do they go when you wake up?”

“On my table. Folded.”

“Good. Now, no more frowns. Smiles, okay? You’re such good baby. So good to me. You make me so happy.”

“Really, Daddy?”

“Yes, really. Now. I owe you a date. I’d much rather take you out this morning and then worship your naked body this evening. Sound okay?”

Jaejoong smiled, still a little tight around the edges, but he nodded eagerly.

“Good, go get dressed.”

“What do you want me to wear?”

“Want?” Yunho said with an eyebrow raised. “You’re currently wearing what I want you to wear.”

Jaejoong flushed and then giggled, and Yunho took a mental breath of relief. There was his baby. His pretty baby Boo.

“Dress comfy,” Yunho said. “We’re not going anywhere fancy.”

Jaejoong pressed a firm kiss to his lips and then stood up to go obey. Yunho stayed on the couch for a few more minutes, rubbing his face in his hands. The punishments were not fun. It was not the same as spanking for sexy moments. They weren’t supposed to be, he guessed, but if Jaejoong needed that aspect of the kink as well, Yunho was going to have to get used to it.

He noticed that his phone was flashing with a text message. He checked it and moaned. Skin, the curl of a familiar tattoo, dipping under the band of a pair of bright blue briefs. The picture only showed that: a hipbone, skin, cloth. Stopping just shy of what Yunho really wanted to see.

Yunho growled and surged to his feet. He entered Jaejoong’s bedroom just in time to see the blue underwear disappear under tight skinny jeans. Leaning against the door frame, he cleared his throat.

Jaejoong smiled over his shoulder. “Yes, Daddy?”

Yunho lifted an eyebrow. “Are teasing pictures of your skin and body going to be a common thing now?” He shifted, noting the way Jaejoong’s gaze dropped to his crotch.

Jaejoong licked his lips. Tugging on a T-shirt, he asked, “Do you want it to be?”

Yunho snorted. “I have no control over you and your phone. I know better to even try to dictate that. Do as you will. I won’t complain.”

Jaejoong hummed and picked up his phone from the dresser. His smile was quite devious. Turning around, he said, “I’m ready to go, Daddy.”

Yunho’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out just as Jaejoong came even to him, arm sliding around his waist. The picture sent to him was a longer shot, same blue briefs, but this time with Jaejoong’s bruised nipple in the shot, fingers pinching it more.

Yunho moaned, phone clattering to the floor. He pulled Jaejoong against him, kissing him roughly and pushing him back into the room.

Jaejoong followed, smile widening against Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho growled. “We’ll go out next weekend.”

Jaejoong laughed and allowed himself to be propelled to the bed.

“Should have done this three years ago,” Yunho muttered and climbed over him, running his hands down the firm jean-clad thigh. He yanked Jaejoong to him by his knees, and leaned over him for another deep kiss. He stayed over him, kissing slower, deeper, softer, and then Jaejoong’s hands went up the back of his T-shirt. He lifted up, let Jaejoong pull it off, and then stayed where he was for Jaejoong to run his hands over his chest, down his stomach, fingers through the tantalizing trail of hair to the top of his jeans.

“Naked,” Jaejoong gased. “Naked.”

Yunho nodded, and Jaejoong unfastened the button, lowered the zipper. He shoved his hands into the back of his jeans, and then his boxers, pushing them down. Yunho shifted enough to bare his cock, and then Jaejoong’s hands were there, both of them, rubbing and twisting up the length. He was making little mewling noises, begging, whimpering.

Yunho took his wrists and pushed his hands up above his head. “Stay.”

Jaejoong pouted.

“Two minutes. Count.”

Yunho waited and it took a moment for Jaejoong to realize that was actually a command, and he started with one, voice shaking and impatient. He was counting too fast too. Until Yunho had his pants unbuttoned and his cock pushed up and out of his boxers.

Yunho licked his cock, and Jaejoong moaned instead of saying twenty-four.

Yunho waited until Jaejoong started counting again, lifting an eyebrow to prompt him along. And then he continued, licking at his balls and his cock. Jaejoong shifted, thrashing a little until his legs were thrown over Yunho’s shoulders. His hands were gripping his pillow. His voice grew louder, his hips lifted into each teasing lick.

At one hundred, Yunho stopped teasing him and sat up to tug Jaejoong’s pants and boxers off.

“Take off your shirt.”

Yunho licked his lips as Jaejoong did as ordered, his abs going firm to lift his upper body up enough. The shirt was tossed to the floor.

“I’ll pick it up later, I promise, Daddy,” Jaejoong said and pouted. He made grabby hands.

Yunho stayed on his knees and crossed his arms. “You better.”

“I will. Please. Please touch me.”

Yunho smiled and asked, “Where’s the lube from yesterday?”

Jaejoong scrunched up his face. “I don’t know. I ...”

“Did you put it back where it goes?”

Jaejoong huffed. “No. Fuck.”

“Find it.”

Jaejoong pulled at the bed, flung the pillows and blankets all over. Yunho moved away, spotting the bottle near the end of the bed, and then a sheet was over the top of it. Yunho shifted up to the top of the bed, using the discarded pillows to prop up against the headboard. He thought of pulling his jeans and boxers off and decided not to, actually pulling them up for a bit of comfort. His cock still hung free, balls pressed tight against the band.

He stroked himself, watching Jaejoong scramble around. Watching naked Jaejoong scramble around.

Finally, the sheet ended up on the floor and the bottle clattered against the hardwood.

Jaejoong made a victorious noise and dived off the bed for it.

Yunho laughed. “About time, Baby Boo.”

Jaejoong scrambled back onto the bed, lube in hand. Yunho held out his hands to show that Jaejoong had permission to climb on his lap. He did, straddling him with his hard cock pressed against his stomach as he leaned forward for a kiss.

Yunho pushed at his shoulder and shook his head at Jaejoong’s pout. “I’d already be inside you if you’d put that lube back where it went.”

Jaejoong pouted harder.

God, why was that so adorable?

“Fine, baby, fine.”

Yunho slid his hand over Jaejoong’s hips to his ass. He lightly spanked him, just a couple of times, making sure to smile. So different than that morning.

And Jaejoong’s smile was understanding. He pushed back into Yunho’s hands and then kissed him. A softer kiss. Like they weren’t both throbbing, both ready for release. Just a moment to connect, to understand each other.

Yunho licked at his mouth and hummed. “Want to just eat you for lunch.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t. Do you have an enema?”

Jaejoong stuck out his tongue. “No. Gross, Daddy.”

Yunho kissed him and said, “Gross? Not really. Go buy one. Or six. Because one of your orgasms next weekend is going to be from my tongue and fingers. That’s it. You’re not going to be allowed to touch yourself or press up against anything.”

Jaejoong moaned and rubbed against Yunho’s chest. “Okay. That’s worth it.”

Yunho chuckled. “Okay, now. Come on. I want inside your pretty ass right now. Lube up my cock with your hands and then give yourself as much prep as you want.”

Jaejoong sat up, holding the tube up. “So none?”

“God, some.”

“We’ll see,” Jaejoong said and winked. He turned the bottle upside down and squeezed the cool liquid right on Yunho’s dick.

“You want me to come in two minutes?”

Jaejoong laughed and said, “I get seven orgasms in a weekend, how many do you get?”

Yunho groaned. “You little minx. Fine. No prep, if you can handle it.”

Jaejoong stroked Yunho only a few times before shifting forward enough to position his dick where he wanted it, right at his entrance. He teased them both for a few moments, and then tightened his grip, a grip that almost had Yunho coming as Jaejoong pressed down and squeezed Yunho’s dick inside him. His slick hands fell to Yunho’s chest and he moaned. They both moaned, and he lowered himself, too slowly, oh so slowly, head thrown back, mouth open, adams apple bobbing with his heavy swallows.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered when he could. His hands were on Jaejoong’s thighs, squeezing tight. “Should have done this three years ago.”

Jaejoong laughed and rubbed slick fingers on his nipples, hips swirling in a steady rhythm.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Kim Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong smiled and leaned down enough to kiss him. “And you are going to be the reason I live.”

Yunho grabbed behind his head, fingers tangling in his hair and kissed him deeper. That was almost a love confession. And he would return it, when the time was right. He’d always loved Jaejoong, always adored him. But Yunho knew better than to return it in the middle of sex, especially after the punishment. He didn’t want it to be an apology. When he said it, he didn’t want there to be any distractions. He didn’t want Jaejoong to think even for a moment that Yunho did not love him, that his confession was not real.


	5. Scheduling Conflicts

Jaejoong huffed at the ceiling. He did not want to get out of bed and only partially because his entire body ached in the way that let him know that his weekend of sex had not been a dream.

Yunho had not been a dream.

Moaning, Jaejoong rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Just thinking about Yunho’s hands on his body, his cock in his ass, his lips against his, had his dick throbbing for a release.

But he had an order.

He wasn’t allowed to masturbate.

Pouting, he rolled onto his back and glared at the bulge in Yunho’s boxers. Today was going to be disastrous.

Enough daylight bled through his light-canceling shades for him to know that he really needed to get up, but it was the flashing of his phone that made him move.

A text message. From **Daddy**

Jaejoong moaned. Yunho had changed his contact name already. Fuck.

He was shaking a little as he read the three messages.

_**Are you up, Baby Boo? You need to get up and go to work.  
You’re going to be late. Get up.  
That’s an order if you could not tell.** _

Luckily, Yunho had sent them while he’d been brooding, so only a couple minutes ago.

He sent back: _I’m up, Daddy. I’m up._

And then because he was feeling particularly vindictive, he took a picture of his body, pushing the boxers down to show off his hipbone a little and making sure the bulge of his cock was definitely showing. He added: _See? I’m up._ to the picture.

_**Sexy, but that doesn’t count. You’re still in bed. If you don’t get up now, you’re not going to have time to exercise.** _

Jaejoong pouted at the phone. _Let me masturbate._

_**No. Go workout.** _

Jaejoong huffed. He took another picture, this one of his face, hair all mussed up, collarbones on display, and more importantly the hicky at the base of his neck on display. He pouted his best pout and sent the picture.

_**It’s only day one and you’re already begging to break my rules? I was expecting this on Thursday or Friday.** _

The disappointment was thick, even through the text message. And Jaejoong huffed again. Daddy was right. He shouldn’t be trying to break the rules. He pushed up and got out of bed, wobbly a little on his sore legs. Yunho had been holding his ankles up by his head and fucking into him that way for a long time last night.

He shivered a little and headed to his closet.

Reluctantly, he agreed that Yunho was right. His closet was much neater, and it was definitely easier to find the clothes he wanted. He slipped the shorts off, folded them nicely and put them on his table. With a smirk, he took a picture of the shorts, making sure that his naked body was halfway reflected in the mirror. He sent it to Yunho.

_**Fuck, Baby Boo. I’m going to spend my lunch break with my hand on my cock.** _

Jaejoong pouted. _Not fair, Daddy._

_**Then stop sending me sexy pictures.** _

Jaejoong sighed, and knew he wouldn’t. He was just going to have to get used to being aroused, all fucking day long.

But Yunho was right. It was near nine-thirty. He was not going to have time to workout. He was going to have to get up earlier on some days if he wanted to make his Daddy’s life easier. He went to the kitchen and slipped on an apron. He only had three of them. If Daddy wanted him to wear just aprons around the house, he was going to need more. Maybe he’d stop by a shop later on in the week.

He had just enough time to whip up some kimchi jigae, making sure it wasn’t too spicy. Yunho didn’t mind spice, but he’d prefer not to have it. There was enough for a couple days of dinner, but Jaejoong did not want Yunho just to eat kimchi jigae every night for dinner. He’d make something different tomorrow. He portioned out the food, complete with rice, and put them into containers. On top of each container, he added a notecard with instructions on what to do to heat it up. Yunho was not a good cook, and Jaejoong knew he ate out most nights. He put them into the fridge.

And yep, it was after ten. Jaejoong had just enough time to shower and get dressed. He was going to have to get up an hour earlier if he wanted to workout.

As a last minute idea, he removed one of the containers from the fridge and sat it on the counter. He angled his phone so his bare hip was the background for the food and took a picture.

He sent it to Yunho: _I made you dinner! It’s in the fridge._

_**Too bad I won’t be able to enjoy my favorite dessert after dinner.  
How are your nipples? Too sore?** _

_Definitely sore, but not too bad._ And just because Daddy said he couldn’t jerk off, Jaejoong sent him a picture of his nipples, making sure to squeeze one with his fingertips.

**_Gorgeous.  
Hey, if you made me dinner, does that mean you didn’t workout like I told you to?_ **

Jaejoong bit his lip. Well, fuck. How to get out of this one? He pondered his answer while putting the apron away and going toward the bathroom to shower. _I’m trying to make Daddy’s life easier and better. I’ll get up earlier tomorrow so I have time to workout._

_**Baby Boo, you need the sleep.** _

_I know, but Daddy! You can’t eat out all the time! And I like to cook._

_**You could lift the ban on me getting into your kitchen and I can cook my own food.** _

_NO! No way. Not happening. You almost burned down my kitchen making ramen! Instant ramen! I will cook every meal for you before I let that happen again._

_**Okay, Boo. Okay. :)  
How about this? How about I wake you up before I leave for work? I usually leave at about 8:30.** _

Jaejoong frowned. He’d be missing out on an hour of sleep, but for Daddy, it was worth it. _You’re going to wake me up? With kisses?_

_**Always with kisses.** _

_That sounds like a great plan._

_**Good, starting tomorrow. Now, you’re going to be late!** _

Jaejoong smiled widely and had _I love you, Daddy_ half written out before hastily erasing it and only sending back a few hearts. He wasn’t about to say that for the first time, through a text message.

He rushed through his morning routine, pausing only a few times to send teasing pictures of his skin and body to Yunho.

He decided to dress in a pair of dark jeans, tight on his body, with a looser sweater over the top of them. And then he remembered he had a hicky on his neck. He did not mind while he was in the kitchen cooking, but he spent lunch wandering the tables and taking orders. His customers did not need to see that, so instead, he wore a button down, a crop jacket, and a scarf. A little fancier than normal, but he added cowboy boots to counter it.

He was halfway out of the door when he remembered that he’d thrown the sweater on the floor, and he moaned, turned around and went back to his closet to pick it up.

Jaejoong hated Mondays with a passion. But that Monday, he had a smile on his face that wouldn’t go away and most of his customers commented on it. A few of the more regular customers asked him if he’d spent his weekend getting laid.

Jaejoong could only smile wider and blush, making most of them chuckle.

At two, when Yoochun arrived to talk about the evening menu, he leaned against Jaejoong’s office door with an eyebrow raised.

“What?” Jaejoong asked, not looking up from the list of meats he currently had in his kitchen.

“I didn’t get a single text from you this weekend. Not a single one, asking how the restaurant was, asking about the food, issues with employees.”

“Fuck you, I was busy.”

“Busy with Daddy.”

Jaejoong moaned and plopped his head on the menu. “Fuck off. Yes. Shit. Yoochun.”

Yoochun laughed and shut the door. It wasn’t uncommon for them to do that while planning the menu. He sat Jaejoong’s triple vanilla latte on the desk and demanded, “Details, Kim Jaejoong. Details. Now.”

Jaejoong sighed. “Fuck, Yunho is fucking gorgeous.” And Jaejoong gushed, about everything, because Yoochun had been his best friend since college. He even told him about almost saying “I love you” to him in a text message.

“You do not want to say that the first time through a text,” Yoochun said and nodded.

“I know, but it’s ... it’s only been two days.”

“Technically, it’s been four years.”

“Technically, it’s been two days.”

“Agree to disagree, “Yoochun said. “Sounds like you’ve had lots of fun. Is it what you need?”

Jaejoong took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, hands laced behind his head. “So far? Yes.”

Yoochun grabbed the paper from him and mulled it over before saying, “An earthy, honey almond sauce would work better on the chicken, especially if you’re pairing it with our fresh garlic and green beans.”

Jaejoong hummed in agreement.

“I have an idea for you,” Yoochun said, scribbling in the change and then adding a seafood pasta dish for variety. “You didn’t like the spanking?”

“Not really, it was ... Daddy was so disappointed.”

“So do it on purpose.”

“What?”

“Purposely break his rule about the clothes, and then when he spanks you, you know it’s coming. He won’t necessarily know that you did it on purpose, but it will help you both get used to the idea of a punishment, but on your own terms.”

“You are a sexual genius, Park Yoochun.”

“I know.”

“How is your little sex toy, anyway?”

“Don’t let Changminnie hear you call him little. He’s taller than you. And stronger.”

“Still just a baby, Yoochun-ah.”

“He’s not that young.”

“You’re thirty-one. That kid is twenty-three. That’s pretty young.”

“Young and eager and so very sexy. We’re moving in together.”

“What?” Jaejoong sat up straight and stared. “When did you decide that?”

“This weekend.”

“You found some balls, good job.”

“Fuck off. It’s your fault. I figured if you were able to tell Yunho about the Daddy kink, I could confess my undying love and ask him to move in with me. He practically lives with me anyway. I should have asked him sooner, but he is still determined to make up with his parents.”

Jaejoong frowned. “This isn’t going to help that. HIs father is going to be incredibly angry.”

“Yeah, but he’d rather be happy with me than miserable at home.”

“I agree, but happy with you?” Jaejoong snorted. “You’re such a slutty, cradle robber.”

“In my defense, he did not tell me he was only eighteen five years ago.”

“In your defense, you always think with your cock before your brain.”

Yoochun laughed. “I know. Awesome, isn’t it?”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Cradle robber.”

“What happened to slutty?” Yoochun leaned over and tugged the scarf down, barring the hicky. “How many times did you two fuck this weekend?”

Jaejoong growled and put his head back on the table. “Not enough. Fuck. I’m so fucking horny, Yoochun. I’m going to fuck up dinner.”

“Well, I’ll lock the door and leave you alone for a few minutes.” He winked.

Jaejoong pouted. “I’m not allowed to masturbate.”

Yoochun stared at him for a moment and then laughed. “Oh, god, seriously?”

Jaejoong glared at him while he laughed. “Fuck you.”

“Just do it anyway. Yunho won’t know.”

“But I’d know. I can’t break his rules already.”

“No, I guess not. Come on. Let’s get up and get stuff ready. We need to have prep done by three.”

Jaejoong waved him away. “Give me a few minutes. I’ll get into my chef’s whites.”

Yoochun winked at him and shut the door. Jaejoong noted that it was locked. It was so tempting to pull out his dick and stroke off. It would only take a few minutes, he was ready to burst. Instead, he pulled his dick from his pants and took a picture of himself. He was careful to make sure he sent it to Yunho and not to anyone else by accident.

He received a reply almost instantly. **_KIM JAEJOONG I AM IN A MEETING_**

Jaejoong laughed, and took another one, pressing his thumb to the tip and making sure the bit of precome gleamed in the light. _I’m about to go start dinner prep. I’m very lucky my chef’s whites will cover the fact that I’m going to be hard all night long. Hard for Daddy’s cock. I can almost feel it inside me, stretching me open. Want Daddy’s big dick._ He had to stop there before he really did stroke himself off.

**_KIM JAEJOONG!_ **

Jaejoong sent back more hearts and got up to get ready for the night. They were a little busier than normal, and Yoochun blamed it on the menu. It was a good one, and he said he heard more than one customer call a friend to tell them to come for dinner. It made Jaejoong really happy, and he even went out to a few tables to accept some praises. He made sure his chef’s whites were done up all the way, just barely hiding the hicky on his neck.

He stayed in the kitchen a little longer than normal, not stopping his cooking duties until after ten. With closing time winding closer, he went to hit the books and cash out receipts and check inventory.

His phone was flashing with a message. It was from Yunho, sent about an hour before. And he clicked it open, moaning and gripping the desk to keep upright.

A picture of Yunho. Full body. Chest to feet. His hard cock was in his hand, and his release was all over his stomach in spattered puddles of white, a thicker dollop curling over his fingers.

_Dinner was excellent, Baby Boo. Thank you so much. You’re so good to me.  
Good night. 8:30. Don’t set your alarm. I’ll be your alarm from now on. Sweet dreams, my pretty Boo._

Jaejoong moaned. “Fuck.”

“You need some alone time?” Yoochun asked from the door.

Jaejoong flipped him off. He wanted to send a text back, but Yunho had to have his phone on during the night for client calls. Jaejoong did not want to bother him unnecessarily.

The rest of the night dragged, and Jaejoong grew distracted. It took a long time to do paperwork, and an even longer time to make sure everything was clean and closed down and ready for his prep cooks to get there at nine in the morning. He portioned out some of the seafood pasta for Yunho’s lunch tomorrow and finally walked out of the restaurant at 11:30. He did not get home until almost midnight.

God, he hoped he slept. He’d been wound up like a tightrope all day and with no way to release it, he figured he was in for a long, sleepless night. The light above the kitchen sink was on, giving him just enough light to make his way there. Yunho always left one or two lights on for him. Being midnight, Yunho had probably been sleeping for at least two hours.

Jaejoong sighed, but he wasn’t too upset. He was used to not seeing Yunho all week. Although now the pining was worse.

But he was not used to coming into the kitchen and being presented with a giant bouquet of red and yellow flowers. He smiled, cutting off an excited noise.

A note leaned against the vase: _To my Baby Boo - Flowers pale in comparison to your beauty, but I figured you’d like them more than a giant picture of yourself. See you in the morning - <3 Daddy_

Jaejoong moaned and curled up against the counter, flushed cheek pressed against the cool granite. His emotions ran too hard and tumbled too fast through him. This is what he needed. What he wanted. What he craved. Being adored. Being wanted. Being told how beautiful he was. And without even telling him that, Yunho knew. He knew just what Jaejoong needed. Yunho was a perfect Daddy. So far. He doubted that was going to change.

Smiling like a lunatic, Jaejoong put the pasta in the fridge with a note on the counter for Yunho to take it in his lunch tomorrow. He practically floated to the bathroom, went through his nightly rituals, and attempted to organize the bottles on his counter while the face mask did its thing on his skin. It was a lost cause. Maybe he needed a shelf or two. Or seven.

He’d figure something out.

Thinking about Yoochun’s idea, Jaejoong undressed and put his clothes in their proper place. Knowing he was going to get a spanking was definitely different than not knowing. And like Yoochun said, Daddy didn’t need to know he was doing it on purpose. Maybe on Friday, start his Saturday with a sore ass. He sort of liked that idea.

And he completely loved slipping into Yunho’s boxers to wear to bed. These were a different pair than the night before, a dark green pair of slightly looser boxerbriefs. Jaejoong made a mental note to ask Yunho about it.

\---

Yunho woke up on Tuesday morning with a raging erection. Raging. He’d been dreaming of Jaejoong’s lips around his cock, his ass shoving back onto him, his fingernails digging into his skin.

“Fuck,” Yunho growled and rolled over, rubbing against the blanket for a moment. His alarm clock suddenly blared, and Yunho reached over and slammed it off.

Six a.m. Already.

It’d taken awhile to sleep, even after jerking off. It was not nearly as satisfying as normal. It wouldn’t be, not without Jaejoong. He did not have a text message from Jaejoong, but he knew he wouldn’t. Jaejoong did not text him after nine. Yunho could not keep his phone on silent during the night, on call most nights to talk to clients for whatever reason. It was his own fault for representing actors and idols, groups of people that had the craziest schedules.

Six a.m.

Two and a half hours before he could wake Jaejoong up. He did not have time to jerk off. He groaned and sat up, staggering a little to the bathroom to start his morning. He noted right away that the bottles on Jaejoong’s vanity had been moved into some sort of order. He had no idea what order, but they were all standing up straight, none were knocked over, and the flatiron he used on his hair had the cord wrapped around it and was placed against the wall. He smiled. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better.

He splashed water on his face to wake himself up a bit and then went back to his room for his running clothes. His cock was still stubbornly hard, but after a few minutes of running, it finally went down.

Yunho paced himself. His chaotic energy and thoughs urged him to go faster, but he knew better than that. After his run, he took a shower and then went to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast.

The note from the flowers had been flipped over and Jaejoong’s handwriting, a little messy, said, _Thank you so much Daddy. You’re so perfect! <3 <3 <3 <3 _ There was another note telling him about his lunch in the fridge, and Yunho smiled in surprise. Jaejoong did not always bring home food from his restaurant.

He organized everything he needed for the day, and then went back to the room to dress in a suit and tie. At exactly 8:26, he walked into Jaejoong’s bedroom.

His beautiful baby was asleep on his side, one arm curled around a pillow. JiJi was sitting near the end of the bed.

Yunho picked up the cat and brought him closer to Jaejoong’s face, and then kneeled next to the bed. His touch to Jaejoong’s cheek was soft, his fingers delicate down his neck and over his shoulder.

Jaejoong shifted and his face scrunched up.

Yunho kept touching him and then ducked forward to kiss his lips. “Baby Boo,” he whispered. “Baby Boo, wake up.”

He pressed his fingers a little firmer and Jaejoong sighed, body going taut for a moment and then relaxing. His eyelids fluttered and he said, “Five more minutes.”

Yunho chuckled. “I’ll be late if you wait five more minutes. Come on, wake up.”

Jaejoong pouted, throwing an arm over his face.

“Now, I can’t kiss you, Baby Boo.”

Jaejoong moved his arm and peered at him. “Yunho?”

Yunho smiled. “It’s eight-thirty. I told you I’d wake you up, remember?”

Jaejoong sighed again.

Yunho moved his arm and peppered his face in kisses until Jaejoong was smiling, and his hand was resting on Yunho’s shoulder.

“Come on, get up. I have to leave.”

Jaejoong pouted and tugged at his tie. “Thank you for waking me up, Daddy. Much better than my alarm.”

“You’re welcome, Baby. Thank you for making me dinner and bringing me lunch.”

“Thank you for the flowers.”

Their lips touched again, and Yunho fought the urge to crawl back into bed with him. It was so tempting.

Jaejoong finally pulled away and sat up, yawning and running a hand over his hair. He looked amazing, all sleep rumpled, and the skin around his nipples was a pretty shade of purple.

Yunho caved and leaned forward to lick at one.

Jaejoong moaned and pushed him away. “Daddy, don’t tease me. Yesterday was so hard obeying your rule.”

Yunho smiled at him. “I bet it was. My day was really hard too because you’re so sexy.”

“I can stop sending ...” He flushed.

Yunho shook his head. “Don’t you dare. I love sexy pictures of you. I jerked off three times yesterday.”

Jaejoong moaned. “Not fair.”

“Come Saturday, you’ll be glad you waited. I can bring you so much more pleasure than your own hand.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Yunho pressed one more kiss to his lips and said, “I really have to go.”

Jaejoong’s hand lingered on his hip for a moment. He was almost by the door when Jaejoong said, “Daddy, why were the boxers different last night?”

Yunho grinned over his shoulder. “Those are the ones I was wearing yesterday. I thought you might like that.”

Jaejoong moaned, falling to his back, feet still on the floor. “I like that a lot, Daddy.”

“Don’t go back to sleep,” Yunho said, “and have a good day.”

“You too, Daddy.”

Yunho headed toward the door. He had everything in his hands ready to leave when a very naked Jaejoong was there a moment later, arms around Yunho’s waist, lips against his.

“Thank you for everything, Daddy. Thank you so much.”

Yunho leaned his head against Jaejoong’s. “You’re welcome, Baby Boo. Let me go. I’m going to be late.”

Jaejoong did reluctantly and straightened his collar and tie. “Daddy is so sexy in his suits.”

Yunho smiled. “And you’re so sexy completely naked. Have a good day.”

Jaejoong nodded and stepped away, turning around to head back down the hallway. Yunho waited until was out of sight before he stumbled out the door. Walking was so difficult with a raging erection.


	6. Aprons Tied With Love

Jaejoong was about to walk out the door when their doorbell rang. He opened it. A delivery man was there with two boxes.

“Delivery for Jung Yunho,” he said.

Jaejoong smiled. “I’m his roommate. Can I sign for them?”

The man held out his little pad. “Sure.”

Jaejoong scribbled his name on them and bowed to the man, thanking him. Jaejoong set the two boxes on the coffee table. He turned away from them and then spun back when he caught the name of the company on the label.

_Pretty Lolita_

“What the fuck,” Jaejoong muttered and looked at the other box. The shipper for that was a company called _Home Goods_.

Jaejoong sent a quick text to Yunho. _Daddy. You got two boxes delivered._

_**Aren’t you at work, Baby Boo?** _

_I was on my way out when they were delivered._

_**Well, since they’re for you anyway, why don’t you open them? Find a spot for them in your closet.** _

_For me? Thank you, Daddy._

Jaejoong was too excited to go find a real knife, so he used his keys to cut through the tape. Daddy bought him presents? Daddy was supposed to, especially when he was good and did not break Daddy’s rules, but god, Daddy was perfect. How was Daddy already so good at this?

Jaejoong paused for a moment. Yunho better not have been someone else’s Daddy. Is that why? Did Yunho know how to do this because someone else had called him Daddy before? He glared at his phone, wondering if he should ask. But one thing at a time. And that felt like something he should ask in person instead of over a text.

So presents first. He had no idea what he was expecting, but it wasn’t aprons. Seven of them.

“What the fuck?” he said again, holding up a frilly pink one. He flushed and there in the living room, stripped out of his clothes and put on the apron.

“Oh, god,” he whispered. It was soft and lacy, nothing he would have bought for himself. Did Daddy like this? It was pretty feminine, but Daddy had ordered it. Jaejoong never would have bought it for himself.

He ran to the bedroom with his phone and snapped a picture of himself reflected in the full length mirror to send to Yunho. Two pictures, one of the front and one making sure the curve of his ass was visible.

 _DADDY!_ He followed that with a whole bunch of blushing emoticons. And he was blushing. Bright red.

_**So pretty, Baby Boo. Let me see the rest.** _

Jaejoong swallowed roughly and went back for the box. He dragged them both into his room and then tried them all on, taking a picture of each one. He desperately loved the lolita ones. Though he’d never admit that to anyone but Daddy. By the fourth one (a pale yellow), he did not even want to try on any of the normal ones in the other box.

But one of the aprons in the other box was just a waist apron.

Jaejoong moaned, jerking his cock to make it extra hard before putting the apron on. It was pale blue, and in a few moments, where it touched his cock was soaked with precome.

_Daddy, let me come, please, Daddy._

_**NO! You are late for work. Go.** _

Jaejoong whimpered and hurried to obey. He remembered Daddy saying to find a place for the new aprons, and he had a good spot. Most of his neckties were on a series of hooks, and he freed one of them of neckties to hang up the aprons instead. Still naked, he leaned over his table, set up the angle to get his ass in the mirror and took a picture. It was a little difficult and off center, but the next one had his finger pressed against his entrance. He shivered.

_Please, Daddy. Please. I’m desperate._

_**No, you aren’t, Kim Jaejoong. Stop being a brat.** _

Jaejoong pouted and sent back a heart. And another picture, of his tongue, licking the glistening precome from his fingers.

_Want you, Daddy._

_**Goddamnit, Kim Jaejoong. Go to work.** _

Jaejoong smirked. He hoped Daddy was hard as a rock in his work pants and unable to take care of his erection, because this just was not fair.

He went back to the living room, redressed, and headed out the door. Halfway to work, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

A short video. Of Daddy. Coming all over his stomach. His desk and office wavered in the background. Moaning his name. “Baby Boo.” That name.

Jaejoong moaned. So not fair. But it was a challenge. Jaejoong was going to be a good boy.

Jaejoong sent back a picture of his lips in a kiss with a _Sexy Daddy! I can’t wait to gag on your cock and lick up your come from my lips!_

Daddy sent back a whole bunch of hearts.

\---

Jaejoong was exhausted. They had another very busy night, and it was after midnight before he walked into the door again. Again, he had some food for Yunho’s lunch. He smiled. Daddy had loved the seafood pasta. This time, he brought a dish of japchae and bulgogi. Their menu had been more Korean than normal.

“Kim Jaejoong,” Yunho’s voice said as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Dark. Warning.

Jaejoong almost dropped the container. “Daddy!”

Yunho stalked over to him and kissed him, heavily. At the same time, he started undressing Jaejoong. “Closet. Right now.”

Jaejoong set the container in the fridge and then turned and headed to the closet. Yunho stopped at the door, leaning against it, and Jaejoong flushed, stripping quickly, making sure to put the clothes in the hamper. He stood, naked, and waited.

Yunho looked him up and down. “The yellow one. Put it on.”

Jaejoong swallowed and spun to where he’d hung up the aprons. He tugged on the yellow lolita one, the lace curling around his ass at the back. It tickled.

Yunho snapped his fingers.

No, not Yunho. Not right now. It was completely Daddy in the closet with him.

Jaejoong went to the table and leaned over it, hands gripping the opposite edge. Daddy ran his hands over his ass, up his back.

“Sexy. So fucking sexy.”

Lube dripped on his ass and down his cleft. One of Daddy’s fingers followed. He teased, in and out, just a little.

Jaejoong squirmed on the table top. His cock was so hard.

“Daddy, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“And what if I told you that you were not allowed to come while I fucked you, would you still want me to?”

Jaejoong moaned. “Daddy, please. Want your cock inside me. Please. It’s been two whole days.”

Daddy chuckled and tugged on the apron. “Come. Kneel. Suck on my dick. You wanted to gag on my cock, so here you go. You have permission to finger your tight, pretty asshole and get it ready for my cock.”

“Oh, thank you, Daddy.”

Jaejoong was quick to fall to his knees and almost as quick to have Daddy’s cock in his throat. He steadied himself in a position that let himself fuck back onto his fingers. Two of them, through the lube and into his body. He moaned, rocking back and forth, taking Daddy’s cock deep, and then Daddy gripped his hair and thrust into his mouth, faster, gagging him, and Jaejoong tried to relax.

Daddy gasped out praises. Words that Jaejoong heard in his heart and soul. He was just settling into the mouth-fucking when Daddy was coming, in his mouth, and then pulling out to splatter his release all over Jaejoong’s face and all over the front of the apron.

Jaejoong licked his lips and leaned forward to lick at the oozing drop of come from the tip.

Daddy spread it over his cheek instead. “Fuck.”

Jaejoong smiled up at him. “Hi, Daddy. How was your day?”

Daddy moaned. He used the grip his still had on Jaejoong’s hair to pull him back up to the table, forcing him over it. A moment later, his cock was thrusting into him, and Jaejoong moaned, trying to thrust back.

“Come, baby. Stroke your cock and cover that apron in your come.”

Jaejoong moaned and almost screamed, “Thank you, Daddy!” It took only minutes before he was coming, shouting and moaning through his release. Everything was shaking, his legs and hand, his arm. It was a very powerful orgasm, and it left him breathless, lying on the table. Daddy stayed inside him, moving slowly.

“One more?” Daddy whispered.

Jaejoong moaned and turned his face, spreading come onto the table top. “Yes, please. Daddy. Please.”

Yunho smiled, hands gripping his hips and fucked them both to another orgasm.

\---

Yunho cursed as the clock on the wall ticked closer to one thirty. He was not going to get enough sleep.

Still he waited in Jaejoong’s bedroom, sitting on his bed, for Jaejoong to come out of the bathroom.

“Daddy, you should be in bed,” Jaejoong said.

“So should you,” Yunho said, eyes drinking up the sight of Jaejoong’s gorgeous body. His muscles, tiny waist, plump little ass. God, his baby was sexy.

Jaejoong smiled at him and said, “I really don’t mind being kept awake to have Daddy’s cock.”

“I know, but it can’t happen again. Neither one of us is going to get enough sleep.”

Jaejoong went into his closet and came back out in the red boxerbriefs that Yunho had been wearing all day.

“I think we need to stop sending sexy pictures to each other. I can’t do anything but think of you all day.”

“My devious plan was successful,” Jaejoong said with a grin.

Yunho growled and pulled him down onto the bed.

Jaejoong laughed and let himself be manhandled under the covers, ending up with Yunho over him, hands by his head. Their lips met in a strong kiss, and then Yunho sighed and collapsed on top of him. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his back, fingers soft in a gentle sweep along his spine and sides.

Yunho had no idea if now was a good time or not. He was exhausted, but well pleasured. Happy. Content. All those things. It was taking too much effort to keep those three little words barricaded in his soul. Maybe it was a good time?

He sighed again, fingers dancing over Jaejoong’s side.

Jaejoong ran his fingers over Yunho’s shoulders. “Daddy? Are you okay?”

Yunho lifted his head and smiled. “Definitely okay, because I love you.”

Jaejoong gasped.

“And I don’t just love Baby Boo either, Kim Jaejoong. I love you. Everything about you. I love you. God, how stupid have I been not confessing sooner? How ridiculous to hold on to you just for some semblance of a relationship? This is so much better, and I want you to know that. I love you, Kim Jaejoong.” He stopped talking and took a very deep breath. “It’s too soon, I know, we’re still discovering each other, but I’ve almost said it so many times over the last few days, no, the last few years. I’ve wanted to tell you that I love you for years, and I wanted to tell you when we weren’t in our roles, when we weren’t having sex. I can’t help it any more. I want to tell you that I love you every day. I love you so much.”

Jaejoong’s smile went even wider and he said, “I love you, too. Always have. You’re stupidly silly and sweet, but smart and firm. So smart, and handsome, and considerate. I ... I love you as Daddy, but also as Yunho, my best friend. My housemate. The man who I take to functions and who pretends to be my boyfriend so I won’t get hit on.”

Yunho laughed. “Best nights of my life up till Saturday. Did you not notice how often I managed to kiss you on those dates?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Did you not notice how I never stopped you?”

“Baby.”

The endearment was too sweet, so perfect, his voice and face full of devotion. Just what Jaejoong had always needed.

“I love you, too, Jung Yunho. So much. I’ve been in love with you since we met, and I’ve grown to love everything about you in the years since. And I love Daddy. Fuck, I love Daddy. You’re already so good at it and you just know what I want and what I need. I ... You make me feel beautiful and special, but you also don’t mind ordering me around. I’m so glad that you ... that you didn’t leave me.”

Yunho kissed him softly. “I’m so glad you took a chance on me. I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

“Same.” And Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“Have you been someone’s Daddy before? You’re almost too good at it.”

Yunho laughed and shook his head. “Definitely not,” he said and kissed Jaejoong’s cheeks and lips until he was smiling again. “I’m just good at being your Daddy because you’re so good at being my baby.”

Jaejoong flushed and buried his face in Yunho’s neck with an embarrassed mutter of something.

Yunho chuckled and held him tightly. “Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?” he whispered. “I don’t want to be anywhere but right next to you for the next few hours.”

“Sleep in,” Jaejoong said. “Don’t go running. I’ll wake up with you.”

“That’s a good way to start a bad habit.”

“Skipping one day won’t kill you.”

Yunho smiled. “Unless it’s kisses, from you. Yesterday sucked, going all day without seeing you or touching you or kissing you.”

Jaejoong sighed. “Our schedules suck.”

“They really do. But we can’t keep doing this to ourselves. Tomorrow. Back to normal, okay.”

“Which means you can’t jump me in my closet.”

“I blame the aprons.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Which you bought, so your fault.”

Yunho grumbled, kissing Jaejoong at the same time. “This weekend. It will be just you and me. Naked. Skin. Fucking. Kissing.”

“Good, but Yoochun wants us to help move Changmin into his apartment.”

“Yoochun wants us to lift the heaving things. He can fuck off.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I already promised. But on Sunday, though. Saturday is our day.”

“And I can’t wait. I love you so much, Jaejoong. You make me so happy.”

Jaejoong hugged him tightly. “So do you. And so do I. I love you, Yunho.”

They rearranged, with Yunho getting out of bed to turn off the lights. He slipped back in, curling up behind Jaejoong’s body. He pressed kisses up and down Jaejoong’s shoulders, hand sneaking around his stomach to tease his stomach and waist.

Jaejoong squirmed. “Don’t, Daddy. You’ll make me hard again.”

Yunho sighed. “Sorry, Baby Boo.” He rested his hand in a safe place against his stomach. But the problem was his traitorous cock, nestled so nicely against Jaejoong’s pretty bottom. And he had such a nice bottom. Plump little cheeks, sexy whorled entrance that begged for a finger or two stretching it open.

Yunho moaned and rolled away from Jaejoong. His lover protested and then laughed when he realized that Yunho had only gone far enough to get lube out of the nightstand.

“You’re insatiable, Daddy.”

“It’s all your fault for being so sexy.”

\----

Yunho woke up incredibly sore, but also incredibly content. For a moment, until he noticed how bright the light was through the windows.

He sat up, dislodging his sleeping beauty, and then immediately touched his cheek and said, “Sorry, Boo. It’s almost seven-thirty.”

Jaejoong made a face. “Too early, Daddy.”

“I know. We can’t keep doing this.”

Jaejoong yawned, sitting up and stretching, and Yunho wrapped his arms around his bare stomach, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I have to get up and shower.”

Jaejoong twisted around him, body pressed close, lips going for Yunho’s. “I know. It’s so wonderful to have you in bed with me.”

Yunho smiled. “You too, lovely. Precious, pretty. Baby.” Yunho kissed him between endearments, each kiss a little off center with how wide Jaejoong’s smile was.

“Do I have time to give Daddy a blowjob?”

Yunho groaned. “No. Fuck, Baby!”

Jaejoong’s smile was wicked and sexy. “Are you sure?” He trailed his fingers up Yunho’s inner thigh. It was with great restraint that Yunho took his wrist and said, “No,” very forcefully.

Maybe a little too forcefully, because his pretty baby winced, almost like he’d been smacked. Yunho brought Jaejoong’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his wrist. “If I were to allow that, neither of us would leave this bed today, and that cannot happen and you know it.”

Jaejoong sighed and curled back against him, “I know, Daddy, but I can dream. I love your dick in my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Yunho yanked himself away and actually did smack Jaejoong. Just a light tap on his cheek and said, “Stop being so irresistible.”

“That better not be an order,” Jaejoong said and kissed Yunho’s palm where it still rested against his face, “because I cannot be anything but irresistible.”

Yunho laughed. He cupped Jaejoong’s cheeks, kissed him one more time and said, “No time for a blowjob, but breakfast?” He ended on a hopeful note.

Jaejoong smiled. “Okay, Daddy.”

Yunho climbed out of bed first, stood up, let his hands get distracted, dipping under the band of boxerbriefs, kissed his pretty baby and turned to leave the room.

Jaejoong whistled at him. “Naked Daddy is my favorite.”

Yunho smirked over his shoulder and then hurried to the bathroom. Hurried being the correct term because he wanted time to jerk off. It was so difficult to control himself around Jaejoong, and if Jaejoong was going to be wearing an apron and in their kitchen the next time Yunho saw him, Yunho was going to bend him over the table and fuck him. Unless he took care of things first.

And after last night, it was so very easy to imagine Jaejoong bent over, ass gaping for his cock. Which meant that it was so very easy to splatter the wall of the shower with come.

Easy, but not necessarily satisfying.

Jaejoong was not allowed to come, but for Yunho, even after a few days, each orgasm without Jaejoong was less fulfilling than those when Yunho was filling his baby’s ass ... or his mouth ...

His spent cock throbbed, and Yunho moaned, turning the water to cold for a moment, hoping that would at least keep himself under control.

After his shower and shave, he went into his room. To his surprise, one of his suits was lying on the bed. The gray one. The one that Jaejoong always insisted that Yunho wear to their faux dates. He paired it with a red shirt and black and red tie. Yunho smiled. His father would have something to say about him showing up to the law firm in such a loud shirt and tie, but his baby picked it out, and Yunho knew it’d make Jaejoong happy if he wore it.

He dressed maybe too quickly, but it was already after eight. He’d spent more time “getting ready” than he thought. Fuck, they could not keep doing this. His schedule was all fucked up.

Entering the kitchen right when he did turned out to be a bad idea, because Jaejoong was bent over, removing fresh warm rolls from the oven, and he gripped the island to stop himself from gripping that ass. It would not due to shove Jaejoong into the oven accidentally.

“Fuck,” he muttered, and Jaejoong turned around with a smile.

His baby was wearing the pink Lolita apron, white frills of lace along the bottom and neck loop. With the back of the apron tied in a cute bow, the frills of lace brushed his ass.

“God, those aprons were a bad idea,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong pouted, but his eyes were dancing as he turned to the side, showing off the curve of lace against his pretty bottom. “You don’t like it, Daddy?”

Yunho growled and went right to him, hand on his ass, cupping and then slapping. “Fuck. Want to fuck you.” He pushed his thigh between Jaejoong’s legs, hiking up the arpon. His cock throbbed in his suit.

So much for the self-help in the shower.

“Can’t,” Jaejoong moaned and humped his thigh, cock growing quickly. “No time. Daddy, not enough time, Daddy. Want you.”

Their lips slammed together, and Jaejoong bent backwards a little bit. He pulled away from Yunho’s lips with a little yelp, waving his hand in the air. He’d burned his hand on the pan he’d just taken from the oven.

“Fuck, Boo. Sorry,” Yunho said and pulled him to the sink to soak the burn.

“It’s nothing,” Jaejoong said, ducking his head as Yunho rubbed the red skin under the cold water. “That pan cools really quickly.”

“Sorry, Baby Boo.” Yunho took the hand up to his mouth and kissed the red skin under his pinky fingers.

“It’s fine,” Jaejoong said, flushing again. “Go sit down. I’m almost done with our breakfast.”

He went for coffee first, noting that Jaejoong had already brewed some, and then sat at their table and watched his lovely baby get breakfast ready.

“Almost like a pretty little housewife,” Yunho mused.

Jaejoong glared at him and then flipped him off.

Yunho laughed. “Are you going to sit in my lap while I eat, Baby Boo?”

“No. You’ll be late.”

“Probably.”

Jaejoong sat a plate in front of him: fruits drizzled with cream, the warm bread, and a pile of egg whites and spinach with feta cheese.

And then he didn’t climb into Yunho’s lap, but kneeled on the hard tile floor next to him.

Yunho looked down at him, swallowing roughly.

Jaejoong licked his lips. “That should be enough for both of us,” he said and opened his mouth.

Yunho groaned and fought back lust again. With each bite it grew worse, with each time that Jaejoong wrapped his tongue around Yunho’s fingers or the chopsticks. But it was the one moment that some of the cream slipped down Jaejoong’s chin, reminding him of last night, with his baby’s face covered in come, that Yunho lost it.

He yanked Jaejoong up, flipped him around and bent him over the table. Jaejoong moaned in eagerness. The table groaned in protest. Yunho spit on his cleft, licked two of his fingers, and had them against Jaejoong’s opening when Jaejoong panted, “Pockets, Daddy. Pockets.”

“What?”

Jaejoong shifted and then his hand was on the table. A bottle of lube rolled on the surface. “These aprons have pockets.”

Yunho growled and snagged the bottle of lube.

The pretty pink apron got ripped enough that he was going to have to buy a new one, and Yunho was almost twenty minutes late to work.


	7. Hold Me When I'm Not Strong

The Thursday night dinner rush was winding down when Yoochun came into the kitchens, eyes slightly wide with a fair amount of panic. It had been a slow evening after the rush of the last three nights, though not because of the lack of food quality. It was just normal, and for once, Jaejoong was not worried about running out of food.

“Oh god, what?” Jaejoong asked while trying to concentrate on plating a meal for table twenty-two.

Yoochun swallowed. “Um, table thirty. Food ... food critic.”

Jaejoong paused in a swirl of gochujang. That was not a reason to panic. They had food critics before. “Who are they with?”

“ _Delectable_.”

Jaejoong squeezed the bottle too hard and sprayed the spicy sauce across the countertop. “Fuck. Are you sure?”

“He showed me his card.”

“What did he order?”

“The pumpkin soup and the pork. He wants the Mango Delight for dessert and wants the owner to bring it to him.”

Jaejoong glanced around his kitchen. Some of the sous chefs and workers had heard Yoochun’s announcement. Jaejoong saw their nerves, hands shaking as they stirred sauces and turned over pork chops.

Jaejoong huffed. “Fuck him for not announcing his presence. Not to worry, people. The pork is amazing, and Kibum’s cranberry sauce a perfect complement to it and the steamed vegetables that went with it. And Jonghyun, he ordered your soup. It was a great idea to make it spicy. Yoochun, go tell him to wait a few minutes. The owner is busy.”

Yoochun smirked. “Yes, sir.”

Rolling his eyes, Jaejoong went back into this office to change into clean chef’s whites. He was shaking.

 _Delectable_.

Fuck.

 _Delectable_.

 _Delectable_ was one of the best and most popular food magazines. Published monthly, their reviews made or broke restaurants, even ones that were already well established. He couldn’t breathe, fingers gripping at his front so hard that a button flew off. Through the swirling panic, the possibility of losing his restaurant forever, a single thought, a single feeling, a single urge permeated. It was the only thing that could make this better.

Jaejoong fumbled with his phone, calling Yunho’s number; his eyes were blurring too much to text.

“Hi, pretty,” he answered. “Taking a break?”

Jaejoong sort of gasped, sort of sobbed. “Daddy.”

“Boo? Baby? What’s wrong?”

_Daddy would make it better. He had to. It was what Daddy was supposed to do._

“Kim Jaejoong, tell me what’s wrong right now.”

An order. Jaejoong could follow orders. “Can’t ... fuck, can’t ... Daddy, help.”

“Breathe, baby. Breathe. Come on. Kim Jaejoong. Take a deep breath.”

Jaejoong tried.

“With me. Listen to me, baby, and just copy me.”

Jaejoong tried and after a few moments, he was able to follow Daddy’s breaths over the phone.

“There you go, Baby Boo. There you go. What’s wrong? I’m two seconds away from coming to your restaurant. Do I need to kill someone? Is it Yoochun? Friendship be damned, I will castrate him.”

Jaejoong laughed. Sort of sobbed. “No ... just ... fuck, Daddy. _Delectable_.”

“Me? Thank you. I think you’re delectable too.”

Jaejoong sat hard in his office chair, actually rolling his eyes while his breath steadied. “No. The ... the magazine. _Delectable_. The food magazine, Daddy. They ... they sent a critic.”

“Well, that’s perfect. Your food is amazing.”

“Daddy!” Jaejoong protested at the humorous tone.

“Am I lying?”

Jaejoong huffed. “No. Just ... it’s _Delectable_!”

“Listen to me, Kim Jaejoong. You are an amazing chef. You run one of the best restaurants in this town. _Delectable_ is stupid for not coming sooner.”

“He wants to meet me. He wants to talk to me.”

“Then get off the phone and go wow him. You’re fucking amazing.”

Jaejoong smiled and whispered, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“I love you. You’re amazing and perfect and no silly critic would ever change that no matter what magazine he writes for.”

Jaejoong’s chest swelled. “I love you, too, Daddy.”

“Go on. Be amazing. That’s an order, but you can’t be anything but amazing, so it’s sort of pointless. You understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. Be amazing.”

“Good. Text me later if you need to.”

Jaejoong promised and hung up. He leaned back in his chair for another moment, breathing deep, and then pushed up. He changed his chef’s whites and checked a mirror to make sure his face didn’t look like he’d spent the last few minutes panicking. Making a quick decision, Jaejoong used the supplies he had in his desk, adding eyeliner to make his eyes stand out and dabbing some gloss onto his lips.

His phone flashed with a message.

**Daddy: _Jaejoong Fighting! <3 <3 Love you, Boo! <3 _**

Jaejoong laughed and sat the phone back on his desk. With a firm resolve, he left his office and practically sauntered into the kitchen. Yoochun was there a moment later with a Mango Delight on a tray. And a smirk on his face when he noticed the makeup.

Jaejoong took the tray and left the kitchen and into the dining room.

Table thirty.

The man at table thirty looked like nothing more than a college student. He couldn’t have been older than Changmin. He was in a perfect suit, hair spiked up on his head, glasses. Handsome. Very, very handsome, but he wasn’t Daddy handsome.

He sat the dessert in front of the man and tucked the tray back under his arm and he bowed. “Welcome to _All That Glitters_. I’m Kim Jaejoong, the owner.”

The man stood and bowed. “Choi Siwon. From _Delectable_.” He motioned to the chair and Jaejoong glanced around the restaurant. They weren’t too busy, so he had time to sit.

“Did you have some wine?” Jaejoong asked, ready to motion to the waitress for his own glass.

Choi Siwon shook his head. “I’m not much of a drinker, but I did quite enjoy the Italian espresso your bartender made for me. Yoochun-shi, correct?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Bartender and restaurant manager.”

“I will be honest with you, Jaejoong-shi, they sent me into this assignment blind.”

“Blind?”

He nodded. “My editor told me to eat dinner here. He said nothing of the menu, nothing of the staff or the owner. So tell me, where did you study cooking?”

Jaejoong smiled. “My mother’s kitchen.”

An eyebrow rose. “I meant what school.”

“I know what you mean, but I did not go to culinary school. I have a finance degree and an MBA, which I earned while building this restaurant into what it is today.”

“Interesting. So the owner is not the head chef?”

“In title, no. I have two head chefs on staff and a volley of sous chefs and prep cooks. Plus my waitstaff, and the bartender who also has an MBA.”

“Interesting.” He did not sound interested at all.

Jaejoong tried not to take offense. Every other food critic knew he did not have a culinary degree. He was pretty sure that the editor of _Delectable_ also knew that.

“I have questions about your menu,” he said, picking up the red folder.

Jaejoong’s menus were not elaborate. They could not be with how often they changed. They were simple. The red folder had plastic inserts on each side, easy to replace a single printed page. The names of the dishes were in red, scrolling fonts with the descriptions and prices in black. With a name like _All that Glitters_ , Jaejoong had insisted on some silvery scrolling designs throughout the page. Yoochun was the one that designed the menu, having it printed for dinner during the afternoon and printed for lunch the day before it was needed. The right page rarely changed, the one that listed their drinks: coffee, Italian sodas, wines, bottled alcohols, and beers on tap. The other page changed twice a day. Jaejoong offered two or three appetizers, a salad, four or five main dishes, smaller options for each, and two or three desserts depending on what Yoona, the pastry chef, wanted.

The Mango Delight that Siwon was not eating was one of Yoona’s favorite creations: mango ice cream with a thick, sweet pistachio cream sauce accompanied by three homemade wafers of one vanilla, one chocolate, and one mango.

“Our menu changes every evening,” Jaejoong said. “We allow ourselves to be creative in the kitchen, and we cook things that we hope our customers like. Our repeat customers are not repeaters because they enjoy the same thing every time they visit. They’re adventurous, just like my staff. The menu is always a surprise, posted on our social media accounts sometimes not until five or six at night, depending on how long it takes to perfect the dishes. We also source most of our food from local farmers and fishermen. My head chefs go to the farmers market almost every morning to procure ingredients. I create a menu based on what we have in stock, so it changes, every day.”

“You said most of your food is sourced local. What about the rest?”

Jaejoong really tried to stay relaxed as he spoke. Siwon was not taking notes on his answers and there was not a tape recorder or phone out recording his responses. “Some things, like the mangos in that ice cream, aren’t grown in Korea. We buy them from a nearby market.”

Siwon smiled and finally picked up his spoon and took a bite of the ice cream. “Sweet, creamy. Bite of the fruit flavor. The pistachio complements it well.”

“Thank you.”

“I would love to see the way you create things.”

“Schedule a time with Yoochun and you can come into the kitchen. During lunch is better for me because I’m not busy cooking and I can explain things.”

“I wasn’t necessarily talking about your food.”

Jaejoong narrowed his eyes as the implications of that sunk in. He was quiet for long time, fighting the urge to cross his arms. Jaejoong was incredibly insulted. Flattered, yes, but he was here in a professional setting, not to get hit on by a writer from _Delectable_ , even if the man was handsome.

_Be cordial. Do not gouge his eyes out with that spoon._

“I’m sure this is not the only concoction about you that tastes so sweet.” He deliberately licked the back of the spoon.

Jaejoong said nothing. He was not sure he could without cursing at the man.

“How about it?” he said, almost purred and shifted, showing off that he was very muscular under that suit. “Show me everything there is to Kim Jaejoong and I will sing your praises in the next month’s issue.”

Jaejoong attempted to smile, hoping it was not as disgusted as he felt. He stood up and said, “Consider your meal on the house, Choi Siwon-shi. I will make sure your server knows. If you would like to send a photographer in for pictures accompanying the article, please arrange it with Yoochun-ah.”

And Jaejoong bowed, turned around, and left. He fought to keep the smile on his face as he passed the other diners, some of them regular customers.

When he practically burst into the kitchen, almost all of the staff jumped as one.

“Well?” Jonghyun said.

Jaejoong took a very deep breath, gripping a countertop. “He said the food was good and then promised me a favorable review if I slept with him.”

Silence.

“Fuck him,” Jinki, his head chef said, and smiled. “Fuck him. Get back to work. We’re still in the middle of dinner.”

Jaejoong brushed down the front of his whites and donned a hat to get back to cooking.

Not even a half hour later, Yoochun walked into the back again, this time smiling widely. “Jaejoong-ah. Your significant other is here to see you.”

Jaejoong almost sprayed sauce all over the counter again. “What?”

“Yunho is here.”

“Yunho?” more than one person said. And then the questions started from more than one mouth. “Oppa, are you dating? When did that happen? Hyung! It’s about time!”

Yoochun laughed. “They both got the balls to confess this weekend. Now, go. Seulgi-noona can finish that plate. He’s sitting at the bar.”

Jaejoong fought back the urge to smile like a lunatic and hurried from the back. Yunho was easy to spot, jeans and his brown leather coat. Jaejoong’s heart raced, breath going short. He did not think he was going to get to see Yunho at all today.

He flung his arm over his shoulder and buried his face in his neck. “Daddy,” he whispered.

Yunho chuckled, turned around on the chair and pulled him close for a hug. “People are watching you.”

Jaejoong nuzzled against him. “Don’t care. I’m so glad you’re here. So happy. After that ... the nerve of ... Fuck him.”

Yunho ran his hand through Jaejoong’s hair. “Bad review?”

“I don’t know. But he promised me a good one if I slept with him.”

Yunho pushed him away, eyes narrowed. “What’s his name? Let me go kill him.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Not worth it. He barely talked to me about food at all. I hope it’s a good review, but if it’s not, then ... well. What are you doing here?”

“Moral support. If he wanted to sleep with you, that means you were amazing. Good boy.”

Jaejoong smiled and hugged him again. “Thank you, Daddy,” he whispered in his ear.

“Here, hyung,” Yoochun suddenly said and dropped a shot in front of Yunho. “None for you.” He shook his finger at Jaejoong. “Get back in the kitchen. It seems like you’re the only one that can make these sweet and sour pork wontons correctly.” He settled a plate of them in front of Yunho, and sure enough, they looked messy.

Jaejoong laughed and then turned back to Yunho. “Will you stay a bit?”

Yunho frowned, but he nodded. “A little while. We’re not supposed to fuck up our schedules anymore, remember?”

“Right,” Jaejoong said, and then glanced at Yoochun, eyes dancing. “Like Tuesday night, when you ambushed me in my closet and fucked me over the table.”

“Exactly,” Yunho said.

“Really, Kim Jaejoong?” Yoochun said. “And why did I not get details of that?”

Jaejoong patted his best friend’s cheek. “Because Daddy is all mine and I’m not sharing.”

Yoochun laughed and shooed him away.

Jaejoong smiled widely, pressed a quick kiss to Yunho’s lips, and then walked back in the kitchen, head soaring in the clouds.

He ignored most of the questions about Yunho, just telling his staff that he’d been in love with him for a long time and finally had the nerve to tell him only to find out that Yunho had felt the same.

Only Yoochun knew about the Daddy thing. Well, probably Changmin too, but Changmin wasn’t allowed in Jaejoong’s restaurant unless he was paying for his meal which meant he did not come in often. Or only on weekends when he could wheedle free food from his boyfriend and Jaejoong was not there to make him pay for it. He’d have to drop in one weekend and make Changmin pay for his meal. But not this weekend. This weekend was all about Daddy.

\-------

Friday was rough on Jaejoong. Three businessmen from the finance firm where Jaejoong used to work came in late for dinner. And they demanded Jaejoong take shot after shot for his success at the restaurant. Yoochun helped him stagger home, and it was only with partial clarity that he left his clothes all over the floor of his closet and stumbled into Yunho’s bed. Not his.

He moaned, body aching and spinning.

Yunho did not wake up but settled around him, arm around his bare waist. His breathing was soft against Jaejoong’s shoulder. Relaxing and calm.

Nothing short of a horrific bout of the flu had ever kept Jaejoong from missing their morning run on Saturday. Not a small hangover. Not ever. It had always been the thing he waited for every day. Eyelids slowly opening, Jaejoong vowed to get up and run. In a few minutes.

“Morning, Baby Boo,” Yunho whispered in his ear, fingers teasing his nipples.

Jaejoong moaned. “Daddy, sleepy. Ten more minutes.”

Yunho chuckled. “You smell like alcohol.”

“Jihoon and company invaded last night.”

“Ah. Come on, get up. You’ll feel better if you exercise.”

“I’ll feel better if you fuck me.”

Yunho laughed. “Later, love. Definitely later.”

It was a difficult run. Jaejoong kept pace with Yunho but only because Yunho slowed his pace. They did not talk much. Jaejoong was not sure he could open his mouth without throwing up. When they were back home, Yunho hugged him close, kissed his cheek, and then propelled him to the kitchen for a drink of water.

Jaejoong did, leaning over the sink for a little while. He felt gross, and he needed a shower. But Yunho had been right. He felt much better after the run and he no longer felt like hurling out his stomach’s contents.

Fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his head back.

Jaejoong yelped and then sagged against Yunho’s body.

“Forget to do something, baby?”

Jaejoong moaned. Shit. Right, his clothes. He had a vague memory of throwing them everywhere last night. “M-maybe.”

“Do I allow you this momentary slip because you were a little drunk last night, or do I stick to my rules and your punishment and throw you over my lap and spank you?”

Jaejoong swallowed, eyes shutting against the pull on his hair. “S-spank me.”

“Take off your clothes,” Yunho said and stepped back. Again, not Yunho. Daddy.

Jaejoong did, leaving them on the floor of the kitchen.

Daddy lifted an eyebrow at them, and Jaejoong sighed, picked them up and folded them, putting them on the table for later.

And then Daddy pointed down, and Jaejoong fell to his knees.

Daddy turned around and left the kitchen, and Jaejoong followed on his hands and knees. He was too tired to really be ... frightened ... again that was not the word he wanted. Jaejoong was not afraid of Daddy. But he was too tired to be upset about this spanking. And after all, he had planned it. Mostly.

Daddy sat in his armchair. It was the ugliest brown thing that did not match the blue and gray decor of the rest of the living room. But it was Daddy’s, always had been, and Jaejoong reluctantly let him put it in the living room when he moved in.

Jaejoong kneeled and waited, sighing and swaying a little bit.

“Well, come here,” Daddy demanded, snapping his fingers.

Jaejoong crawled over to him and lay over his lap. He had just a moment to relax and then Daddy spanked him. Hard. It hurt and he yelped, breath hitching with each firm slap. And this time, though Daddy’s disappointment was palpable, Jaejoong cried because it actually hurt. Daddy was not holding anything back, and the spanking went on for much longer than the first one.

Long enough that Jaejoong felt Daddy’s erection against his chest.

Ah, so Daddy did like this. Knowing that, Jaejoong played it up a little more, whimpering with each smack, squirming a bit to get away from it. Considering how much his ass stung, that wasn’t difficult.

When Daddy stopped and his hand ran up and down Jaejoong’s hot skin, Jaejoong moaned. Fingers touched his cleft and then he was pushed to the floor. He didn’t quite catch himself, and he fell to his hands.

Soft fingers trailed through his sweaty hair and then pulled his head up.

Daddy had his cock out. “Apologize,” he said, stroking himself.

Jaejoong knew he did not mean with words. He shuffled forward, trying not to smile, and leaned forward to press a firm kiss to the tip of Daddy’s dick. Daddy huffed, Jaejoong was not sure if it was frustration or impatience. He licked at him, a slow drag of his tongue starting below the crown and ending in the slit. He sucked the small burst of precome on his tongue and moaned before taking the head into his mouth. He sighed and pulled away, long enough to whisper, “So long. So long without Daddy’s cock.”

Daddy groaned, fingers tangling in Jaejoong’s hair. They tightened, enough to make Jaejoong wince, but he did not protest or move his mouth away. Daddy guided him, slow and steady at first, up and down, and then faster and harder.

“Baby, your mouth. God. You have such a pretty mouth.”

Jaejoong tightened that mouth around Daddy’s dick just to hear him moan again.

In less time than Jaejoong expected, Daddy was pulling him off his dick, gasping through an orgasm that he released all over Jaejoong’s face. The first splash caught him by surprise and he opened his mouth to swallow some of it. Daddy pulled his hair again, keeping him close while he made a mess.

Jaejoong did not mind, waiting until Daddy sagged back into his chair, the grip on his dick loose. The come dripped down his skin, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to and lick up the thick drop from the tip.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Daddy snorted, but it was humorous, and when Jaejoong looked up, he was smiling. Daddy ran his finger through the mess on Jaejoong’s cheek, pressing it to Jaejoong’s mouth. “Your apology was very fulfilling.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“Go start a bath. I will be right there.”

Jaejoong kissed his dick again. “Yes, Daddy.”

\---

Yunho watched Jaejoong crawl away, down the hall toward the bathroom.

That had been different. He could not figure out why, but that punishment was much ... better? He had no idea. With Jaejoong squirming on his lap, his pretty bottom red and warm, he’d gotten hard and ... fuck. That was so much better than being afraid of hurting his pretty baby. He was sure it had hurt, but the overwhelming sadness was not present in Jaejoong’s face this time.

Maybe because he wasn’t feeling well.

Yunho did feel a bit guilty for that, but Jaejoong was not a lightweight. He’d probably had enough alcohol last night to knock Yunho out three times over. He’d be fine after a bath and after some food in his stomach. It was tempting to go prepare it, but Jaejoong’s warning about burning down his kitchen was always fresh in his mind. He hadn’t meant to, and how should he have known that the weird symbol on a pack of ramen meant no microwaving? What kind of instant ramen wasn’t microwaveable?

Jaejoong had gotten to redo his kitchen. Maybe Yunho deserved thanks for that!

Honestly though, he was really lucky that Jaejoong hadn’t kicked him out.

Classical music suddenly started playing through the house and Yunho smiled and headed to the bathroom.


	8. All That Kink

Yunho stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the wood, arms crossed. He watched his lover.

Lover. God, so much better than roommate.

Jaejoong was in the tub, almost completely covered with bubbles. He had his eyes shut, head resting against the edge.

“You’re so amazing, Boo,” Yunho said, almost whispered. The sound was lost in the rush of water filling the tub and the violins cresting into a crescendo.

But Jaejoong must have heard, because his eyes opened and he smiled. Yunho returned the smile and walked into the bathroom.

“Come get in,” Jaejoong demanded, arm stretched out to touch him.

Yunho shook his head and sat on the edge of the tub.

Jaejoong pouted.

“Soon,” Yunho said and reached for Jaejoong’s shampoo. “Get your hair wet and sit up.”

The disappointment turned into an eager smile and he ducked under really fast. He surfaced, rubbed the bubbles from his face and sat up, turned enough that Yunho was able to wash his hair. He preened under the firm touches and scratches, and Yunho moved soapy fingers down his neck and shoulders in a quick massage.

Jaejoong moaned in appreciation.

After the shampoo, he added conditioner with the same massage treatment. And then his body with first a soapy loufa and then a washcloth. The bath was more of a massage, and Yunho lifted his baby’s feet from the water, making sure to give each toe and muscle some attention. He wiped and cleaned every finger, up his arms and chest. And then teased his back, letting soapy fingers follow the coils of his tattoo back to the water.

Yunho spent a very long time cleaning his cock and balls, and his ass. He pressed fingers inside him, tapped the whorled entrance a few times, stroked his cock, squeezed his balls. Jaejoong’s whimpers echoed through the kitchen, but like a good boy, he did not come.

By this time, Yunho’s shorts were wet and he had to take a shower anyway. He told Jaejoong to pull the plug on the tub, and then both of them stood under the shower spray while Yunho washed his hair and body. Jaejoong wanted to do it, Yunho could tell, but he was so relaxed, still tired. It was faster if Yunho just did it himself. After rinsing off, Yunho helped Jaejoong out of the shower, hiding his surprise when the other fell to his knees. But he went with it, using one of Jaejoong’s large fluffy towels to dry them both off.

“Go pick up your clothes, and don’t forget the ones in the kitchen. I need to make a phone call to a client. He was supposed to get copies of some paperwork for me, but we’ll see.”

A loopy smile curled across Jaejoong’s face and he leaned his face against Yunho’s hip for a moment. “Okay, Daddy. I’m sorry about the clothes. I wasn’t thinking last night.”

Yunho touched his neck softly. “I know. Are you feeling okay to make breakfast?”

“I’m always feeling okay to cook, Daddy,” Jaejoong said, slightly affronted.

Yunho chuckled. “Then go make breakfast. Wear the waist apron. That blue one that still has a come stain on it from day one.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Okay, Daddy.”

Yunho wasn’t sure why, but Jaejoong crawled out of the bathroom, showing off his red ass while he went. Yunho moaned and gripped the counter instead of his cock. Orgasms were more fulfilling with Jaejoong. He had to remember that.

He went to his room, made his phone call, unsurprised that he got the man’s voicemail. He sighed in frustration. He wasn’t going to win this case if the man did not cooperate.

He wore nothing more than basketball shorts. He was just going to be naked most of the day anyway.

Before going to the kitchen, he stopped in Jaejoong’s closet to make sure he’d cleaned up his clothes and then went to his favorite drawer to pick out a few toys.

He stopped just inside the kitchen to watch his pretty lover. He noted that his movements were deliberate, but not weak. He was okay after his night of drinking and after that relaxing bath. Yunho was not surprised.

Jaejoong was amazing. Yunho had always thought so. He moved through the kitchen gracefully, grace that managed to disappear as soon as he was anywhere else. Yunho had seen Jaejoong trip on the flat floor of the living room more than once. But this kitchen was his sanctuary, his temple, and Yunho vowed to worship him in the kitchen as often as he could.

Starting now.

“Have you figured out your safeword yet, baby?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong smirked over his shoulder. “Unconventional.”

Yunho laughed. “Why that?”

“Because it’s ... us. Isn’t it?”

Yunho smiled. “Do you think you can say that big word while I have you trussed up, tied up and desperate for release?”

Jaejoong shivered. “If not, I’ll just use ‘safeword.’ Is that okay, Daddy?”

“Yes. Can you stop cooking for a few minutes? Will that ruin everything?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Only if you try to help afterward.”

Yunho mock-glared at his lover and said, “Well, now maybe I won’t show you what I have in mind.”

Jaejoong bit his lip, obviously trying to look contrite and failing. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Yeah, sure you are. Get over here.” Jaejoong sat his spoon down on a plate and moved to where Yunho leaned against the island.

Yunho cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply. “You’re not sad like you were last weekend.”

Jaejoong smiled. “After the punishment? It was just really soon, last weekend. I’m okay with you throwing me over your lap to take your hand to me. Or a spatula when I disappoint you.”

Yunho moaned and kissed him again.

“And you like it too,” Jaejoong said, sliding his hands over Yunho’s bare chest. “Daddy’s cock was so hard while you spanked me.”

“Fuck.”

“After breakfast.”

Yunho nodded and took a deep breath of control. “Bend over the island, baby.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened in anticipation as he obeyed. “Oh god, Daddy.”

“You really are Boo Jaejoong if you didn’t notice that I’d brought toys with me.”

“I was looking at you,” Jaejoong said with a small moan. “Way more important.”

Yunho laughed and moved behind Jaejoong. His ass was bright red, and Yunho frowned, running his hands over it. Jaejoong canted back into the touch with another moan.

Yunho let himself trace the curves of each buttcheek, pat them softly, cup them and tickle the spot between ass and leg. “Is your dick hard, baby?”

“Daddy is touching me, so yes.”

Yunho chuckled, squeezing much harder, and Jaejoong whimpered, but did not try to get away. “Hand me the lube.”

Shaking, Jaejoong reached for it, and half tossed and half rolled it to Yunho. Yunho dumped some right at his cleft, rubbing it with his fingers. He pressed two into Jaejoong’s tight entrance, shaking himself at the heavy moan from Jaejoong’s throat.

The toy he’d chosen was a plug, bright pink with a bulbous head tapering to the base, but the base was a round ball, meant to stick out. A button at the end of the ball turned on the vibrations. Yunho teased Jaejoong with the tip of the plug, in and out of his body, adding more lube until it dripped down Jaejoong’s inner thighs.

Jaejoong’s moan echoed around the kitchen, and his cry when Yunho finally pushed the toy into him was heavenly. Yunho’s head swam with lust. His cock was so hard. But he had control, damnit!

Well, mostly.

He played with the plug a little longer and then hit the button to turn on the vibrations.

Jaejoong’s body shook, entrance clamping down on the toy.

Yunho pulled him up and turned him around, and Jaejoong pressed against the island and then swayed forward into Yunho with a gasp.

“Can you still cook me breakfast?”

Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered open, and then shut. He licked his lips and nodded, mouth open in a soft moan.

Yunho kissed him. “I can turn off the vibrations.”

Jaejoong’s eyes flew open and he glared. “Don’t you dare, Daddy.”

Yunho laughed. “How about clamps again?” he asked, pointing to them. “Are your nipples okay?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes, please, please, Daddy. They’re fine.”

Yunho hummed in concern. He pinched one nipple, pulling a whine from Jaejoong’s throat. “I don’t know if they are. I need to check them.” He leaned down and sucked one into his mouth. Jaejoong’s hands tangled in his hair and Yunho teased. Back and forth between them, until they were red and wet.

“Hmm, they look sore now.”

“Fuck, please, Daddy. I want them.”

Yunho smiled and kissed his open mouth. “Okay, Boo. Whatever you want.” Yunho was careful while he attached the clamps to each budded nipple. Or so he told Jaejoong. He really just wanted to play, taking them off and putting them back on, making sure they were straight.

Jaejoong was a shaking mess by the time he was done, by the time Yunho had the chain in his hand and was tugging on them just to make sure the clamps were secure.

“Daddy. I ... I ...”

“What, baby?”

“Come, might ... might ... cock ring, please. Please, Daddy.”

“I did not bring one with me.”

“Please. Please. I’m ... not ... not ... I can’t ... Sexy. Too sexy, please.” He took a deep breath. “I’m not trained yet, Daddy.”

 _Trained? Oh god._ Yunho moaned and kissed him.

“Please. Until I learn. I can’t stop it.”

“I’ll be right back, lay over the counter until I get back. Don’t touch yourself.”

“Yes, Daddy, sorry.”

Yunho stopped just outside the kitchen and leaned against the wall. He bit back a moan, biting his hand to stifle it. His other hand went right to his rock hard dick. Fuck, he was not going to survive this.

\---

Jaejoong heard his Daddy moan just beyond the kitchen. He smirked, debated jerking off just to get another spanking and decided not to. He was sure there were more things he could do to earn him another one today. He did not mind being desperate with no way to come, especially when Daddy was just as desperate.

\---

Jaejoong frowned at the front door. He had no idea where Yunho went. After breakfast, Yunho had pointed to a particular tile in the entryway and said, “Don’t move from this spot until I get back.” And then he left. He left Jaejoong on what was supposed to be their day. Saturday.

He crossed his arms, moaning at the tug on his clamped nipples. The toy in his ass was still vibrating up a storm and his hard cock was dripping precome, making him shake through dry orgasms.

But he was angry.

Angry at Daddy for leaving him.

His knees ached, but he could not sit because of the toy. His legs were spread and he was sitting back on his heals. It was the only way to be even slightly comfortable. He’d dug his nails into his thighs to keep from stroking his dick.

The worst part was he did not have his phone with him, and he was not allowed to move to go get it. He huffed in frustration.

He was so angry.

But when the lock moved, he sat up with a smile, happy that Daddy had come back, and then angry at himself because he should be mad at Daddy because Daddy left him.

He pouted and glared at Daddy when he finally came through the door.

Daddy smiled at him and patted his head, walking right by him.

Jaejoong made a noise and said, “Daddy!”

Daddy looked over his shoulder, put a finger to his lips, and said, “Shush, Jaejoong.”

Frowning harder and narrowing his eyes, Jaejoong glared. How dare he! The water ran in the kitchen for a moment, and then Daddy was back, swinging something from his finger.

“Why are you so angry with me?”

“Today is our day and you left! You’re not supposed to leave on our day!”

“I was only gone for twenty minutes. And I bought you a present.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth and then shut it. He bit his lip, and then glared. He liked presents, but he was angry.

“Do you want your present?”

Jaejoong huffed.

“I guess I won’t give it to you, since you obviously don’t want it.”

Jaejoong sighed and looked at the floor, shifting on his knees. “Yes, Daddy. I want my present.”

“Shut your eyes. Open your mouth.”

Jaejoong obeyed, expecting chocolate or fruit or something sweet. He was not expecting cold and plastic followed by tightness around his head. His eyes flew open while Daddy adjusted the thing around his mouth.

Ball gag. A fucking ball gag. Daddy had gone out to buy a ball gag.

Jaejoong glared.

“Not effective when you can’t pout at me,” Daddy said and tapped his cheek. He dangled a chain in front of Jaejoong’s face and then looped it through a couple of holes in the ball gag. His nipples were stretched almost too much and then Yunho stepped back. Leaving Jaejoong there on the floor. And then he took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of him.

“Should I send that to your best friend?”

He moaned, trying to move to release the pressure on his nipples.

Yunho stared at him, and then after a moment looked back at him. He laughed. “Yoochun wants to know if you like your present. Do you like your present, Baby Boo?”

Jaejoong nodded, tightness spreading up through his nipples. He swayed, almost falling forward.

“I owe you seven orgasms,” Yunho said. “Or should the three during the week count and you only get four?”

Jaejoong protested that with a loud noise.

Daddy laughed. “Okay. Then orgasm number one. Take off the cock ring and stroke yourself.” Daddy leaned against the wall, watching him.

Jaejoong tilted his head, sighing at the pain in a nipple.

“Now, Baby Boo. We haven’t got all day. Lots of sex to fit into the next few hours.”

_Fuck._

Jaejoong swallowed, mouth a little dry from the way it was open. He shifted his knees apart a little, but could not sit back all the way. He released the cock ring with shaking hands and moaned. Fingers curled on the shaft, stroking up, and his body swayed. Daddy watched him. He flushed under his gaze, slow going for a moment before speeding up. He tried to lick his lips, licked the gag instead and whimpered. Each movement of his hand and head had the clamps pulling on his nipples. Not quite painful, just a stretch. He lifted his other hand and yanked on the chain, crying out at the sharp pain.

“I did not say you could do that. Stroke. That’s it. Hurry up and come, Baby Boo.”

Jaejoong moaned and let the chain go. He stroked faster, twisting his hand over the tip to spread the slick precome down the shaft. Eyelids fluttering, he tried to focus on Daddy, but it was too much. He moved back, shoving the toy up into him as the end of it hit the tile floor. He moaned and moved forward, almost overcompensating and tilting. Part of him was amazed he hadn’t come yet, and the other part enjoyed the build up from Daddy watching him, the tightness of his muscles, the way his thighs shook and his ass clenched around the vibrating toy.

“God, you’re so beautiful Boo. I want to watch you come.”

Jaejoong moaned and sped up his strokes, feeling nothing but the tautness before orgasm, the moment of his release, boiling, pumping and spraying. He sagged, panting through the gag and quivered, muscles releasing, body going limp after the release of so much pressure. The thick curl of come on his fingers splattered to the floor with the rest of it.

“God, that’s sexy.”

Jaejoong swayed and fell against Daddy’s hip, gasping in the heady scent of come and cologne. The tightness around his head loosened and the gag fell out of his mouth, but Daddy had not removed the chain connecting it to the nipple clamps and he cried out in pain as they were pulled by the weight of the gag, hanging almost to his spent cock.

“Clean up your mess, Bbaby. With your mouth.”

Jaejoong winced, but did as he was told, going to his hands and knees to lick up the come all over the entryway tile. He made a mental note to make sure from now on that he cleaned the floor before the weekend.

Daddy ran his hands over Jaejoong’s back. “Such a good boy.”

Jaejoong shivered and hurried a little faster. As soon as he was done, Daddy kneeled in front of him. He removed the nipple clamps and licked at each one. His hand curled around Jaejoong’s dick, stroking slowly.

“Go bend over the arm of the couch,” Daddy said again his mouth. “I’m getting a tiny bit jealous of that toy in your ass.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Don’t. My ass would rather have your cock.”

Daddy chuckled and slapped his hip. “Go. Can’t wait anymore to fuck you.”

Jaejoong crawled to the couch and hoisted himself over it. He was only there for a moment before Daddy yanked the plug from him, pulling a loud yelp from Jaejoong. His protest and shout of “Daddy” was lost in another noise as Daddy thrust into him. Fingers digging into his hips, Daddy did not wait even a moment, settling into a harsh rhythm that had Jaejoong’s dick pressed up against the side of the couch and his face smashed into the cushion.

“Hands,” Daddy said and patted his lower back. “Give me your hands.”

Shaking, moaning, and well, yes drooling, Jaejoong lifted his hands up. Daddy gripped both of his wrists, suddenly pulling, and Jaejoong’s body tightened, lifted off the couch. HIs moans were no longer muffled, loud and steady with Daddy’s thrusts. His body quivered, still shimmering from the first orgasm. Daddy pulled his arms back farther, forcing Jaejoong’s hips into the arm of the couch. He managed a roll while Daddy was pulling out, rubbing his cock on the fabric. It was just enough pressure, just enough tension, to have lust swirling out of his control. He screamed Daddy’s name, earning himself a harsher tug on his arms, and he whimpered, murmured apologies, and pleadings.

“Daddy, let me come, please, Daddy, tell me I can come.”

What he thought were whispers were loud shouts, heard as echoes through his head. Daddy’s command to come ripped through it all, pounding out in time to his thrusts.

Jaejoong ground his hips into the couch, back arching, head tilted back, and he screamed as his body shook, pain twisting with the pleasure, pain that tripled when his body tried to sag back to the couch and his arms were yanked uncomfortably. He tried to tighten back into the position, but he was gasping too much, skin slick with sweat, body twitching through the aftershocks.

Daddy let him go, and he faceplanted on the couch, breathing with his mouth pressed to the couch. Daddy’s grip went to his hips, his thrusts erratic. Gasps of words and curses and praises pulsed through the wind in Jaejoong’s brain. Just a moment longer, Daddy slowed, harder thrusts, slapping their bodies together, while he filled Jaejoong’s body up with his come.

And then he fell forward, hands at Jaejoong’s head, face against his tattooed shoulder, lips on skin.

“Perfect. Perfect lovely baby,” he said, voice rough and breath labored.

Jaejoong smiled, flushing in a mixture of happiness and greed. He would be so perfect that Daddy would never want or need anyone else.

Daddy moan, shifting his hips a little bit. His cock slipped from jaejoong’s body with a dirty noise.

“I also got you an enema because you did not like I told you to.” Daddy spanked his ass once for that.

Jaejoong made a face that Daddy could not see, but must have made a disgruntled noise too because Daddy laughed.

“Two orgasms today, Kim Jaejoong. Quite a few more before Sunday. Let’s go take a nap, recover a bit. You still need more sleep anyway.”

“I’m okay, Daddy.”

“Maybe. But that was not a request. If you’re going to be stupid and not take care of yourself, then I have to do it for you.”

Jaejoong turned his head so his face was against the back of the couch, just to hide his happy smile because that is exactly what Daddy was supposed to do.

Daddy shifted, pushed himself up and moved away from him.

Jaejoong shivered as his body heat left, and then shivered harder when the fingers pressed into his body.

Daddy hummed and said, “Such a dirty mess.” Vibrations traveled up his spine as the toy was pressed against his body again. Jaejoong flushed in embarrassment at the wet noise the toy made while being shoved back inside him. And because he moaned and thrust back against it. God he was such a slut.

Daddy gripped his hips again and said, “Come on, baby, get up.”

Jaejoong sighed, but followed the physical command and pushed himself up and off the couch. He ended up pressed against Daddy’s firm body with Daddy’s arms around his waist. With his knees shaking a little, that was a good thing. He shut his eyes and just let Daddy lead them to wherever he wanted.

If Daddy led, then Jaejoong would follow.


	9. Rules Were Meant to be Broken

They entered the bathroom, and Jaejoong thought maybe another bath was in order. Daddy let him go, almost reluctantly, and not without a kiss to his forehead. It made Jaejoong smile.

“Hands on the counter, baby. Lean forward.”

He had to open his eyes and then shut them at the debauched and well-fucked vision of himself in the mirror. Daddy pulled the toy out of him, and then used a warm washcloth to clean up the come all over his thighs, between his legs to wipe over his cock, and through his cleft. Up and down, wiping with the cloth and then with his fingers.

He hummed. “Such a mess.”

“Love Daddy’s messes,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yunho chuckled. “And I love making them.” The washcloth was rinsed off as much as possible hung up on a towel rack with other other towels that needed to be washed, and then Daddy’s hands were on his skin, fingers dancing up and down his tattoos, soft brushes against the curve of his ass.

“How did I get so lucky?” Daddy whispered.

Jaejoong smiled at him through the mirror. “I’ve been asking myself that for a whole week.”

“Even without the Daddy thing, I’d have been so happy with you.”

Jaejoong frowned. “Daddy thing?”

“Hey,” Yunho said and smacked his ass. “I did not mean that negatively. I love being your Daddy. Never, ever doubt that, Baby Boo.” He spanked him again for good measure.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut with pure bliss, because his ass stung, tingling up his spine. It’d been so long since he’d had someone to give him so much pleasure.

“I want to parade you around in front of all your ex-boyfriends and show them how stupid they were for letting you go.”

“Most of my exes are exes because I ditched them. It’s been hard to date the last few years when I’ve compared every man to you. No one measures up.” Jaejoong smirked in the mirror again and rubbed his ass on Daddy’s crotch. “No one.”

Daddy moaned and curled his hand around Jaejoong’s waist. Lips touched his back. “Come on, baby. Let’s go curl up together and take a nap.”

Sighing, Jaejoong leaned against him. “You make me so happy, Daddy.”

“You, too. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Daddy pulled away and held out his hand. Unable to contain his smile, Jaejoong took his hand and they walked together into Yunho’s bedroom.

“Lay on your stomach, Boo. Relax, give me fifteen seconds.” He kissed his cheek and went back the way he came.

Just to be a snot, Jaejoong counted loudly while he climbed into the bed. Daddy was back in eleven seconds. He had Jaejoong’s lilac body lotion in his hand. Jaejoong’s smile went wider and he sagged into Daddy’s soft pillows. Daddy straddled his back and then put the lotion on his hands first before pressing them to Jaejoong’s back. The massage was soft, more of a touch. Fingers trailed over the looping curves of his tattoo, pausing for firm moments at the bursts of flowers on his lower back. His shoulders were full of music notes, each one getting attention from Daddy’s hands. His palm pressed against the cupcake on his right shoulder blade.

“Make cupcakes tomorrow,” Daddy said.

“Is that an order?”

“When it comes to cupcakes, it’s always an order.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Yes, Daddy. What kind?”

“Chocolate.”

“Strawberry frosting?”

“You know me so well.”

“That’s because you’re my best friend.”

“Don’t let Yoochun hear you say that.”

“Yoochun lost his best friend status when he ditched me at a bar, fending off a group of overeager businessmen, to go fuck his boyfriend in the bathroom.”

“You’ll never let that one go, huh?”

“Nope. Same with you almost burning down my kitchen.”

“You’re very forgiving, baby, such a good friend.”

Jaejoong snorted at the overly sweet tone.

Chuckling, Yunho moved his massage lower, over Jaejoong’s waist, the touches going light again. “I need to stop touching you or we won’t be sleeping in a few minutes.”

Jaejoong smiled. He turned his head to look up at his Daddy and said, “Love your cock, but you relaxed me a lot. Let’s sleep.”

Daddy nodded. “Whatever you want, baby.”

“Kisses.”

“Before the nap?”

“Yes. Now.”

“Okay.” Daddy climbed off the bed, turned off his light, and shut the blinds on his window, sinking them into a dim enclosure where only the two of them existed. Much like the entire week had been. Just him and Daddy.

“You look so happy, my beautiful Boo.”

Jaejoong nodded and scooted close for a kiss that Daddy willingly gave him. “So happy, Daddy. So very happy.”

“Good.”

Jaejoong twisted and shifted closer, entwining their legs and wrapping his arms around Daddy’s middle. It wasn’t going to be comfortable for long, but for right now, it was perfect.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, Baby Boo.”

\---

Yunho woke up alone. He frowned, noting that it was early afternoon. Which was good, but his baby was not in bed with him, which was bad. He lay there for a moment, smiling to himself.

How did he ever think that just living with Jaejoong and being his friend was good enough? It had been delusional. Jaejoong was the most supportive, most sincere, most beautiful soul he had ever met. Three years of pining. Three entire years. Well, more like four. His first fantasy about Jaejoong’s lips on his cock had been the night after Yoochun had introduced them.

He was eternally grateful that Jaejoong had allowed him to move into his home. Yunho hadn’t had any problems still living with his parents and working with his father until Yunho came out of the closet. That had been a hard decision, but again, it’d been all Jaejoong’s fault. He saw how free and easy Jaejoong led his life, not having to hide who he really was. Add the notoriously sweet Yoochun and Changmin couple, and it was only a matter of courage before Yunho came out. He had been hiding for half of his life. He knew he was gay when he was a young teenager, and he had vowed to hide it until his parents passed away. He did not want to disappoint them. But then came Jaejoong.

The first few months afterward had been rough. Yunho had risked his job, and the other lawyers in his father’s firm had shuffled the most ridiculous cases at him. He had still been new then. So he did what any self-motivated lawyer would do and found his own cases. He wasn’t a partner in his father’s firm, his father was still way too angry at him for that, but he was a good lawyer and had increased the firm’s reputation. His was one of the most popular lawyers that defended idols who were fighting unfair contracts.

His stomach grumbled, and Yunho sighed and sat up. Now to find his lover. He wasn’t in the bathroom or in his bedroom.

But ... on his bedroom floor, right smack in the middle, was a shirt. A white button down shirt that Jaejoong probably hadn’t even worn.

Yunho leaned against the doorjamb and thought about that. And about Jaejoong’s punishment earlier. Had he tossed his clothes all over the closet on purpose? Why would he do it on purpose? And what would Yunho do now that he knew that Jaejoong was doing this on purpose?

Well, the answer to that was easy. Spank him, extra hard, for breaking rules on purpose.

His pretty lover was in the kitchen. He was wearing the light blue lolita apron. The white cords of his headphones went from his ears to the pocket in the front. And he was dancing. Little swaying motions. Classical music, nothing with lyrics. Jaejoong loved to sing. Yunho figured he chose classical music to keep from waking Yunho up.

As beautiful as he was, there was the issue of his baby’s deception to take care of.

Yunho stalked into the kitchen, trying to glower, but probably failing. Jaejoong saw him coming and smiled.

Yunho shook his head. “Baby Boo.”

“Yes, Daddy?” he said, all smiles and innocence. Such devious innocence.

Yunho pointed at the island. “Lean against that, hands on the edge.”

Confused, Jaejoong did as he was told. Yunho removed the phone from his pocket and took the headphones out of the jack. Classical music played through the kitchen. Yunho shoved the apron to the side. Jaejoong dick was half hard, going completely erect after only a few strokes.

“Daddy.”

“No,” Yunho said. “Be quiet.”

He glanced up, saw the lustful gleam in his baby’s eyes, and kept doing as planned, wrapping his baby’s cock up with the cords, around the base, around his balls, up to the tip. His baby moaned.

“Now. Turn around.”

Jaejoong did eagerly and leaned over the island when Yunho pushed on his neck. Yunho went to the utensils container on the counter and took out a wooden spoon.

His baby made an eager noise.

“Don’t be so excited,” Yunho said. “This is supposed to be a punishment.” He ended that last word with a smart smack on his bottom, leaving a round imprint from the spoon.

Jaejoong yelped. Before he could say anything or do anything else, Yunho spanked him with it again. His ass was still bright red from that morning, even with a darker shade near the curve of his ass. Yunho fought the urge to restrain himself. He probably should have, but obviously his baby wanted this, so he kept going, smacking his ass, and the back of his thighs. One misjudged smack hit his swollen balls where they hung between his legs, and Jaejoong’s cry was almost heavenly.

Yunho’s cock was so hard.

“Is there lube in your pocket?”

Jaejoong nodded, harsh breaths echoing through the kitchen.

“So presumptuous, my love, but tell me, there was a shirt on the floor of your bedroom, a shirt I know you have not worn today. Why did you purposely break my rule?”

Jaejoong moaned. His knees were shaking with the effort to hold himself up.

“A spanking is not enough of a punishment, darling?”

Yunho did not expect an answer and did not get one. Smirking, he said, “Well, then I guess I am just going to have to make up a new one. Come.”

He tugged on Jaejoong’s hair, leading him just to the other side of the kitchen, toward the balcony door. He pointed to the floor.

“Sit.”

“Oh god,” Jaejoong whispered and sat, right on his sore ass, whimpering at the pressure on his ass.

Yunho twisted Jaejoong the floor, pulling a soft moan from him, so he was facing the small section of wall, and then he untied the apron and used it to bind Jaejoong’s hands behind his back.

“Sit there and think about what you did.”

Jaejoong lifted his head, face confused.

Yunho smiled. “You’re in trouble. So you’re in time out.”

“Daddy!”

He shook his head and put a finger to his lips. “Time out. Don’t talk. Don’t move.”

“For how long?”

“Until you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry now.”

“No, you’re not. You’re reveling in the pain in your ass. Now shush. Be good.”

Jaejoong pouted and then sighed when Yunho did not budge. “Yes, Daddy.”

Yunho went to the table.

Jaejoong had set out some vegetables and one of those weird spicy dipping sauces that Yunho could only dream of replicating. A half-made sandwich sat on the counter, but the rest of the ingredients were there. Yunho finished it, layering meat and cheese on top of the vegetables. He went back to the table and sat down to eat.

A loud huff came from his lover.

Yunho smiled. He took a picture of Jaejoong with his phone and sent it to Yoochun.

**This is all your fault, isn’t it?**

**_Ha ha ha ha! What did I do?_ **

**You told him to break my rules on purpose. He’s too good of a baby to ever do that on his own.**

**_Hahahahahahahaha Maybe. Pretty ass. Is that a spoon mark?_ **

**My Baby Boo uses very sturdy wooden spoons in the kitchen.**

**_Thanks for the idea. Stop texting me now. I think Jaejoong bought me those same spoons a long time ago._ **

Yunho chuckled.

He finished the sandwich and then went to the fridge for a beer. He left the kitchen, ignoring the very deliberate huff. He sat on the couch, flipped on the TV, and watched a football game on TV. He kept his eye on the clock, not wanting his baby to be away from him for too long. Especially on their day. He wanted another really good orgasm. One that came after foreplay. Yunho finally felt in control of himself to actually worship his darling baby with his mouth and hands and then with his cock.

\---

Jaejoong stared at the wall, arms crossed. He glared at a small divot in the paint. Had Yunho knocked a chair into the wall? Probably. He probably figured that Jaejoong wouldn’t notice. Well, he hadn’t. Not until now. Being sat in the corner like a child.

He huffed again.

Because he had control of this. He knew he did. He could get up, tell Yunho that he did not like that, and he wouldn’t do it again. But really, he loved Yunho because he was smart. He should not have so blatantly broken the rules.

But, shifting his body, ass against the tile, it’d been worth it. God that spoon. He knew it’d feel delicious against his skin. Even if Daddy did go buy a wooden paddle, that spoon was going to be his favorite. Such a sharp sting of pain, a slow burn on his skin. He hoped he bruised. It felt like it. God, his ass was on fire.

He’d much rather have Daddy’s warm hands on his ass right now than this hard, unforgiving tile.

Jaejoong sighed. He wasn’t allowed to talk, but how could he tell Daddy that he was sorry, that he wouldn’t break the rules on purpose anymore, that when he needed a spanking, that he’d ask for one? Honestly, this was worse than the spanking. Jaejoong did not like being ignored. Especially on their day. He should be with his Daddy.

The cords on his cock started to dig into his swollen length, pressing uncomfortably around his balls. He was so horny. He’d probably be riding Daddy’s cock right now if he hadn’t broke the rules.

So, fine. Daddy was right. Could he please get up now and sit with Daddy?

Stupid Yoochun. It was all his fault.

Jaejoong glared at the wall. At the small blemish. The little tiny mark in the green paint. Stupid wall.

He really hoped Daddy wasn’t too upset. Daddy liked spanking him, so why was he being punished? It was a horrible rule anyway. Jaejoong was sure to break it in the future. But the spanking obviously was not effective. God, Jaejoong loved Daddy’s hand on his ass.

This was effective.

Jaejoong huffed. Stupid wall.

\---

After thirty minutes, Yunho went back into the kitchen for another beer. His baby had not moved, but his back had straightened when Yunho walked in, and his fingers dug into his thighs in anticipation.

Yunho smiled. He took out another bottle and moved toward Jaejoong, his baby going a bit stiffer with each step.

He pressed the bottle to Jaejoong’s neck, earning a quick yelp and Jaejoong jerking to the side.

Laughing, Yunho touched his head, tangling his hands in Jaejoong’s soft hair. “Are you sorry for breaking the rules?” He tugged, forcing Jaejoong’s head up.

Jaejoong nodded, eyes tight from the pull. “Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“There’s a mark in the wall. Did you hit it with a chair and not tell me?”

Yunho bit his lower lip. Well, fuck. “I meant about the rules.”

Laughter shone in Jaejoong’s eyes, but he said, “I like it when you spank me. That can’t be a punishment anymore. I love your hand. Firm and sharp, and that spoon leaves the best sexy burns on my skin.”

Yunho moaned, feeling his cock throb in his shorts. “And?”

“I won’t purposely break your rules anymore. I don’t like being left alone,” Jaejoong said and pouted.

“I know you don’t. So this is your punishment for breaking rules? A half hour of time out?”

Jaejoong pouted. “Fine. Can you fuck me now, please?”

Yunho laughed and said, “No. I’m watching a game. Come with me.” He untied his arms and removed the apron, tossing it over the back of a chair, and then he pulled on his lover’s hair, leading him into the living room. Yunho sat on the couch and said, “Lay over my lap.” He pulled a few throw pillows near his thigh to give Jaejoong something to rest against. Jaejoong ended up with his chest over Yunho’s lap, his knees slightly bent with his feet curled on the arm of the couch and his arms wrapped around the pillows. Yunho ran one hand up and over the tattooed skin of his back, but kept his eyes on the game. He drank his beer, resting the cold glass against Jaejoong’s shoulder or ass in between sips. His skin jerked with each press, flushing and pebbling at the cold.

“Daddy,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Yes, baby.”

“The ... cords.” He shifted his hips. “They hurt. Digging into me.”

Yunho frowned and patted his bottom. “Is this a ploy to allow you to come?”

“No, Daddy. Promise. I won’t come if you take them off.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Daddy. They just hurt too much, lying like this, and I like laying like this.”

“Roll over, then.”

Jaejoong shifted until he was on his back, head pillowed on Yunho’s thigh. Yunho noted right away, that Jaejoong’s cock was swollen. It probably hurt. He went to his nipples first, squeezing each one roughly.

Jaejoong moaned, one hand reaching to his chest before he stopped and lifted his arm over Yunho’s, gripping a throw pillow instead. His ass lifted off the couch, body arching, feet pressed tight against the opposite arm of the couch.

“I think you’re going to come if I take them off.”

“I won’t. Please, Daddy, I won’t.”

Yunho trailed his fingers over Jaejoong’s lips, tugging at his lower one. “You better not, Baby Boo.”

Jaejoong shook his head and kissed Yunho’s fingertips.

Yunho reached for his cock. It was swollen, but also leaking. If Jaejoong managed to keep from coming, it would be a miracle. He took his time, twisting the cords free, digging his finger into the seeping tip. He bit his lip against a smile, using it to concentrate on the cords. Jaejoong’s hips lifted up and down with each touch. Yunho pressed against his firm stomach, fingers tracing the tattooed lines.

‘Hold still, baby. You’re making this more difficult.”

Jaejoong whimpered, half a laugh, half a noise of impatience.

Yunho used one hand to grip his cock, up the shaft and used the other to start untying the cords. He stroked, smirking when Jaejoong gasped, his cock throbbing. With another twist of the cords, they came loose, and Yunho kept stroking.

“Daddy! Shit!”

It took just a firm grip on his balls, a squeeze and a pump, and Jaejoong was coming, spraying his release all up and down his stomach.

He whimpered in shame and pleasure. A sound that Yunho would do his best to get his pretty baby to repeat whenever he could.

Yunho tsked at him. “Baby.”

Jaejoong moaned, entire body flushing.

Yunho gripped his hip and pulled at him, and Jaejoong whimpered while he rolled back over. He was shaking as he lay back over Yunho’s lap. Yunho shifted his own hips, let Jaejoong feel against his chest just how hard his cock was, and then started spanking his already red ass, harsh slaps that had Jaejoong jerking forward, crying out and whimpering.

“Naughty boy for disobeying, so naughty.”

Jaejoong’s cries were accompanied by tears, but his hips were rocking against Yunho’s thigh. His body was absolutely thrumming. Yunho was positive he was going to come again.

But not without him.

Yunho stopped spanking him and yanked him up, pulled until jaejoong was straddling his waist, face pressed against his neck. He pushed the front of the shorts down, barring his cock and demanded, “Ride me. Baby. Ride me.”

Jaejoong whimpered, but his hands went to Yunho’s shoulders and Yunho held his cock up, slipping through his cleft before they both managed to hold still long enough for Jaejoong to sit, taking him deep and heavy. His fingers clutched tighter on Yunho’s shoulders and his hips lifted and rose.

Yunho moaned gripping his hips and finding his open mouth for a messy kiss. He was about ready to explode, and only managed to get a hand around Jaejoong’s cock before he did. And then it was just their voices, their pleasure, their souls and mouths and skin connecting. Jaejoong quivered, collapsing onto Yunho’s chest, sputtering his release between them. Yunho moved his mouth to Jaejoong’s neck, his hands to the heated skin of his ass, gripping tight. He used the grip to keep Jaejoong moving, rocking his hips at the angle as much as he could. Enough. The pulsing around his cock from Jaejoong’s pleasure had him coming and biting down on Jaejoong’s neck as he pumped his release into Jaejoong’s body.

He sagged onto the couch with a heavy breath, pulling Jaejoong close, cuddling him against his chest with a hand in his sweaty hair. His dirty hand, full of Jaejoong’s come.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped.

Jaejoong whimpered, still shaking, still rocking, sliding his body and dick through the mess on Yunho’s skin.

“I am not going to survive you,” Yunho gasped.

Jaejoong huffed. “Too bad, Daddy. You’ve ruined sex for me. No one else is going to be good enough. So you’re stuck with me.”

Yunho laughed. “Thank god.”

Jaejoong pushed up, rolling his shoulders. He straddled Yunho’s thighs and ran his hands down his body and through the mess on his chest. He brought his fingers up to his lips and licked then clean. “Daddy tastes so good.”

Yunho groaned, cock twitching. More like jerking.

Jaejoong laughed.

Growling, Yunho shoved Jaejoong over to the couch, pressing him to the cushions, and then he lifted his ass. Bruised, sore, red, gaping. He spit on his entrance, slid two fingers into his ass, twisting them.

“You wanted a new couch anyway, right?” Yunho asked, and used a firm grip to thrust his cock back inside his baby.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Then don’t hold back. Come as many times as you want.”

“Oh, god, thank you Daddy.”

Yunho had a moment of realization that Jaejoong may have already came seven times. He wasn’t sure. He’d lost count. But there was still tomorrow. All day tomorrow.


	10. Love and Orgasms

Jaejoong woke up sore and well fucked. So well fucked. He had a moment of doubt that he could handle much more and then Yunho’s hands slid up the back of his thighs, a soft touch, probably what woke him to begin with. And then his lips followed, touching the bruised curve of his ass. Jaejoong had gone to bed wearing a pair of Yunho’s boxers, but they hadn’t made it through the night before Yunho had them off and his cock buried deep with their moans echoing in the dark, early hours of the morning.

“Sexy, baby,” Yunho whispered, moving higher with his mouth, over the swell and along his lower back.

“Sexy, Daddy,” Jaejoong murmured.

Yunho chuckled, breath warm on his back, chest rumbling against his body.

Jaejoong moaned, rocking his morning erection on the bed. Yunho shifted them both, spread Jaejoong’s legs, kneeling behind him. A firmer touch ran up his thighs to his ass.

“Today’s orders. Are you listening?”

Jaejoong hummed, arching into the grip on his sore ass.

“Coffee is already made and done, so after your morning routine, come downstairs and make breakfast. Any chores you need to do will be done after that, so any laundry, cleaning. Work comes before play, right, baby?”

Jaejoong sighed and muttered, “Right, Daddy.”

“After everything is clean, you’re to use the bathroom, give yourself that enema that I bought for you, and then shower. At that point, you have my permission to find me wherever I am and climb on my dick. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.” He patted Jaejoong’s ass. “Wear the purple apron. It will match your pretty sore ass.”

Yunho leaned over, spread his ass almost too much, and licked just once up his cleft.

“What would you like for breakfast, Daddy?”

“Something fancy.”

Jaejoong smiled. Yunho knew that he liked to show off. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Lips touched his shoulder, and Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered open. He wanted to protest Yunho leaving the bedroom. He really liked sharing a bed with him. But he had his orders. And having orders and things to do, but more importantly, things to do for Daddy, was just as good as being pressed so close to Yunho’s body. Sometimes better.

He pushed up to his knees, stretching his back and arms, arching and twisting for a moment. It was much later in the morning than Jaejoong was expecting. He did not mind. He was sure that they both needed the extra sleep.

Jaejoong wanted to skip his normal workout, but Daddy had been very clear about doing his routine. God, his body hurt. He cut all of his exercises in half, rationalizing it because sex was amazing exercise, right? He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and went to his closet for the purple apron.

As Daddy said, coffee was ready, and Jaejoong poured himself a cup. He pondered his options for breakfast. Meat-filled and heavy? Or light and fruity? Maybe something simple. But Yunho had asked for fancy. Jaejoong thought back through the years of things that Yunho had seemed to prefer. He definitely liked sweet. And usually fruity. Strawberry anything was his favorite. So something on the sweet side, but not dessert. Crepes sounded good. Sweet and savory. Or just tart?

Jaejoong leaned against the countertop and winced. Ow.

But that was right. Daddy had wanted cupcakes too. He had a feeling that he needed to make those now or else he’d spend most of the afternoon bent over and fucked and he wouldn’t have time to obey Daddy’s order.

He winced again while bending over to get a mixing bowl and pans. God, his ass hurt. He moved a little slow, muscles tight. He needed a good long stretch. A massage. Ugh. With kisses. Hands. Fingers inside him. Fuck.

Maybe later, Daddy would not mind giving him another massage.

By the time the cupcakes were in the oven, Jaejoong had settled on one of Yoona’s creations, orange crepes with pomegranate syrup. At the restaurant, they served it with ice cream, but for breakfast, Jaejoong added some rosemary to the crepe batter and prepared some warm cubed ham and slivered almonds to garnish it.

He was almost done with the breakfast and the cupcakes were cooking in the oven when strong arms and a warm body wrapped around him. “Beautiful,” Yunho murmured against his neck.

“The food too?” Jaejoong asked, making Yunho chuckle.

“Yes, the food too. Such a pretty baby.” Yunho cupped his ass lightly, fingers slipping under the apron and to the front of his body. “Why does it smell like cake?” Yunho asked, a question Jaejoong barely heard over his own moan from Yunho’s hand around his cock.

“Cupcakes,” he gasped. “Daddy wanted cupcakes.”

Yunho laughed. “I did. Thank you for remembering, Boo. You’re such a good baby.”

Jaejoong flushed, whimpering from the praise and rubbing against Yunho’s growing cock.

“Do you want more coffee?”

Jaejoong had to stop moving and think about that question before managing to say, “Yes, please, Daddy.”

Yunho moved away from him, and Jaejoong took a few very deep breaths that did nothing to calm his raging erection.

But breakfast was not going to get done if he wanted an orgasm, and he had his orders. Yunho made more coffee while Jaejoong put a few finishing touches on breakfast. Luckily, Jaejoong had timed it right, and the oven beeped, signaling that the cupcakes were done just as Jaejoong was plating breakfast.

“I’ll get them,” Yunho said.

“Don’t forget to turn the oven off,” Jaejoong said with a grin, thought he did not look up.

“I only did that once.”

“That you told me about.”

Yunho huffed. “It was only once, Boo.”

Jaejoong laughed.

He carried the plates with breakfast over to the table, setting them down carefully.

“Don’t sit,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong glanced over at him. “What?”

“Don’t sit,” Yunho said. He made a show of turning the dial on the oven off, and then came over to the table. He sat at his chair and then pointed to the floor. “Your ass is sore. Isn’t it? Kneel.”

Jaejoong shivered in lust and nodded. “Thank you for ... fuck. Just ... fuck.” He kneeled.

Yunho laughed. “For ordering you around because you love it so much?”

“Yes, and thinking ... fuck.”

“Thinking of your sore, bruised ass? I haven’t really been able to stop. God, this food looks amazing. Why are you so amazing?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Born this way.”

“Liar. You were born a brat.” He patted Jaejoong’s cheek. “Years of school and practice and hard work have made you perfect.”

Jaejoong flushed, smile even wider.

Yunho ate his breakfast, feeding Jaejoong bites of the sweet and savory crepes. Some bites were followed by kisses. Licks when warm syrup dripped down his chin.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Yunho said. “Remember when I told you to do a bunch of chores?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Don’t. I have a few more things to do for work today, to prepare for a huge client meeting I have tomorrow, but god, I’d much rather do all of that later tonight. After breakfast, enema, then come to my room, okay?”

“I have no problem with that at all, Daddy.”

“Like I said, a brat.” Yunho patted his cheek again.

“I’ll clean up during the week now,” Jaejoong promised, something he’d already determined to do himself, “so I don’t have to clean during the weekends.”

“Will you have time for that?”

“For more of your cock, I’ll make time.”

The touch on his cheek turned to a caress. “Smart, sweet, sexy, beautiful brat.” And then a kiss. Kisses that continued more frequently while they finished their breakfast.

“Don’t want to let you go yet,” Yunho said and tugged at Jaejoong’s arm, pulling him up into his lap. Jaejoong did not mind at all, arms wrapping around Yunho’s neck, one hand into his hair. Their mouths joined, and Yunho’s hands slid up and down his back, one hand on his ass, the other releasing the tie of the apron.

“Rule number one was such a great idea,” Yunho murmured into his mouth. His fingers curled around his ass, to his cleft, rubbing against his opening softly. “How did I get so lucky?”

Jaejoong moaned and tried to press back on his fingers.

“The sooner you get that enema done, the sooner I can have my fingers and tongue inside your body.”

“Fuck. Okay. Fuck.”

But Yunho kept kissing him, a little longer, fingers still teasing, warm hand against his bruised ass.

“Daddy, please.”

“Please what? Are you actually asking me to stop kissing you?”

Jaejoong bit his lip with a whine. “But I want ... I want ... want you to touch me and lick me and ...”

Yunho smirked. “In a little while. Be patient.”

Jaejoong whined again, the noise muffled by Yunho’s lips and then his tongue. He kept whining though because he wanted Daddy to fuck him so badly. It’d been hours already without him. Hours without his cock. Without his fingers.

Yunho pulled away with a sigh and smacked his face. Just a light touch. But it made Jaejoong wince and look down. Right at his hard cock that was soaking the apron with precome.

“Fine, baby. Fine. It’s my own fault for filling your head with the idea anyway. Get going.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Don’t thank me. You’re lucky I want it just as badly or I’d throw you over my lap for more spankings for acting so insolent.”

Jaejoong fell to his knees with a frown and rubbed his face against Daddy’s thigh. “I’m sorry. I just ... I want you. It’s been so long.”

Yunho snorted. “So long? You are insatiable, Kim Jaejoong.”

“Well, you’re sexy.”

Yunho touched his cheek softly. “Go. Come find me when you’re done.”

Jaejoong smiled widely. “Yes, Daddy.”

When Jaejoong turned around to crawl out of the kitchen, Yunho leaned forward and spanked him just once, tearing a surprised yelp and wince from Jaejoong.

“There, just so you don’t think you got away with that.”

Jaejoong laughed and shook his ass at Yunho. He crawled all the way to the bedroom, into the closet and removed the apron, making sure he put it away. He wasn’t going to risk sitting in the corner again by not picking up his clothes. That was a very, very effective punishment.

The enema wasn’t horrific, just uncomfortable and gross to think about. Jaejoong fought the urge to hurry through the preparations. Yunho mentioned that he had work to do too, so Jaejoong had to make sure he gave Yunho enough time for that.

The shower was more torturous, because Jaejoong was used to jerking off in the shower on Sundays. He was careful and went for quick and efficient. Keeping his hands away from his cock. Mostly.

Anticipation sped his steps, cut his facial routine in half, brushed his teeth. He was shaking when he was done and out the door. His cock was hard and leaking, swaying in front of him as he made his way to Yunho’s bedroom.

Yunho was on the phone, talking to a client. He smiled at Jaejoong in welcome, so the conversation was not too serious.

Jaejoong debated if he should sit on the floor, kneel, or the bed maybe? Yunho made the decision for him, holding out his hand and then patting his lap. Jaejoong’s smile widened, and he settled eagerly into what was becoming his favorite position, arms around Yunho’s neck, face buried against his skin, legs thrown over the arm of the chair. Yunho hooked his other arm under his knees, fingers teasing the curve of his thigh.

“Talk to your leader,” Yunho said, and it sounded to Jaejoong like he had said it more than once. “It is his job to listen to your concerns, and you may find that he has the same concerns as you do. If you aren’t honest with me, I cannot do my job well ... Yes, you’re still worth it. Everyone is.”

Jaejoong smiled against his shoulder. Yunho had always been so considerate of everyone. And domineering when he needed to be, like in the courtroom. Jaejoong had sat in on a public case once, where Yunho was the lead defense attorney. He’d stroked his cock raw in the bathroom afterward.

Yunho ended the call, and his other arm wrapped around Jaejoong’s body. He took a deep breath. “That boy better go talk to his leader or I’m going to facilitate a meeting.”

“Isn’t that meddling and slightly illegal? Client lawyer confidence?”

“Yes, but this will be a much easier case if they talk to each other instead of just me. They’ve both approached me, and they’re both trying to hide it.”

“Which you can’t tell each of them?”

“Nope.”

Jaejoong was intrigued and wanted to ask what group, hoping it wasn’t one of his favorites. But he was used to Yunho’s vague references regarding his cases.

“Hold tight,” he whispered, and Jaejoong gripped and tensed, moaning when Yunho stood up, lifting him easily and carrying him to the bed. He settled over him, fully clothed, and Jaejoong pouted at him until he was kissed and he forgot about the clothes. Until he tried to touch skin and just touched T-shirt. He tried to take it off, but Yunho stayed his hands with a soft grip on his wrists. He pulled away from Jaejoong’s mouth and smiled, shaking his head. “Not yet. Let me worship you.”

Jaejoong moaned and put his hands above his head. Yunho started back with his mouth, long sweet kisses, broken only by their smiles, by their shared breaths.

“How did I get so lucky?” Yunho asked between kisses.

Jaejoong smiled. “Lucky that I’m understanding and didn’t kick you out for burning down my kitchen?”

“Such an understanding baby,” Yunho murmured and cut off Jaejoong’s chuckles with his lips.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky either. They’d officially been together for less than two weeks and it felt like a lifetime. Maybe Yoochun was right. Four years. They’d been dating for four years and neither one was smart enough to realize it.

Jaejoong choked back tears, turning the sudden love and passion in his heart into their kiss. He tangled his fingers in Yunho’s soft hair, wrapped a leg around his waist, and pulled their bodies together. Yunho fell against him, returning the deep kiss. Their bodies waved together, their hands touched together. They breathed and kissed and loved together.

When Jaejoong pulled at Yunho’s T-shirt, he allowed it, pulling it over his head, and Jaejoong ran his hands all around Yunho’s bare skin and back into his hair. They settled together, like they’d been making out and sharing each other’s souls for four years instead of just two weeks.

It made Jaejoong’s chest ache, his throat tighten.

“Baby,” Yunho crooned at him and wiped at the tears that Jaejoong hadn’t realized had falled.

“I love you,” Jaejoong gasped. “I love you so much. I ... fuck.”

Yunho smiled, caressed Jaejoong’s lips with a finger.

Jaejoong kissed it, and then Yunho’s mouth was at his neck, sucking and biting hickys into his shoulder and chest.

Jaejoong moaned, squirming underneath him. His hands fluttered over skin, his body thrumming to the slow rolls of Yunho’s hips against his.

“You put all that work into cleaning yourself out, I should go take advantage of it. Do you want to get on your knees or lift up your hips?”

The question took a moment to permeate the happiness in Jaejoong’s mind. He didn’t mind either position, but being on his knees let him relax more.

“Knees,” he whispers.

Yunho hummed in agreement. “I can knead your ass and play with your dick while I eat you out.”

Jaejoong moaned and twisted, Yunho moving to give him room. Yunho’s hands did not leave his skin while he twisted up to his knees. They ran down his thighs, pushing a little, and Jaejoong spread his legs. He pulled a pillow to his head for the support and for something to scream into. He had a feeling Yunho was going to make him scream.

“Your ass is so bruised,” Yunho said, running his hands up over the curve and to his back.

Jaejoong chuckled. “I know. I love it.”

“I haven’t really had a chance to kiss it better, have I?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Nope.”

Lips followed his hands, warm and wet down his skin. He started at Jaejoong’s tailbone and moved lower, tongue sliding over the curves of his ass. In a moment when Jaejoong relaxed, teeth bit down hard, and Jaejoong gasped, his back bowing to the bed, ass pressing against Yunho’s hands.

Yunho chuckled. “That spot wasn’t bruised,” he whispered, lips still against skin, and then he moved and bit down again. Pain flared again and again over Jaejoong’s body, and his head went light. The moans out of his mouth were almost unconsciously loud. After a few more bites, Yunho went back to licks and kisses. The first time his tongue slid over Jaejoong’s twitching entrance, had Jaejoong moaning into the pillow.

Yunho lapped at his body, soft touches, unhurried and calm. He was either doing it to torture Jaejoong or he was doing it because he just loved rimming.

Or both. In the haze of his brain, Jaejoong figured it was both. He had to bite the pillow against whimpers and begs for Yunho to go faster. And it was more than just his mouth. It was the firm grip on his ass, spreading him open. The ache twisting with the pleasure and lust. Impossible to muffle his cries even against the pillow.

Yunho pressed his thumbs hard against sensitive skin, pulling him open and then licking at him again, wiggling inside him with his tongue. Yunho made a noise that he usually only made after eating something particularly good that Jaejoong had cooked. Jaejoong’s entire body flushed. And relaxed, letting Yunho press just a bit deeper.

“Wish I could just devour you from the inside,” Yunho said, going back to softer licks up and down his cleft. Jaejoong cried out when Yunho suddenly gripped his balls, pulling on them a little too roughly. Who was he kidding? Jaejoong loved it and thrust his ass into Yunho’s face to show him.

Yunho chuckled.

Cold and wet dripped down his cleft, and fingers followed, stopping right at his entrance.

Jaejoong cursed, and tried to spread his legs more.

Yunho licked at him while pushing his finger into him, and Jaejoong whimpered, body sagging.

“Beautiful,” Yunho crooned, and then pumped his finger, probably as slow as possible, dragging it in and out of Jaejoong’s body. Just to hear him whimper.

“Bastard,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yunho laughed. “Be quiet, Boo. I’ve been dreaming of eating you out for four years. Let me enjoy it.”

“Let me enjoy it,” Jaejoong said with a glare over his shoulder.

Yunho smiled and said, “The longer I eat, the longer it is until I let you come and you will enjoy that more than speeding this up.”

Jaejoong whined, because he was so very correct.

The one finger stayed inside him, leaving only to give Yunho’s tongue room to lap at him.

Jaejoong was shaking, gasps echoing around the room, he tried to hold still and couldn’t thrusting back on Yunho’s finger and tongue. Finger? Fingers?

Shit, more than one. In and out of him, twisting and spreading him open, room for his tongue to lick between them.

“Next time,” Yunho murmured against the curve of his ass. “Next time, I’m tying you up, make use of your new gag.”

Jaejoong moaned. “Fuck. Good. Feels. Fuck. Good. Idea.”

Yunho chuckled, two fingers turning into three, and Jaejoong’s body tightened up against them before thrusting back. Yunho did not stop him, his other hand gripping his ass, so Jaejoong went fasting, fucking onto his fingers, as far inside him as they could go. And then Yunho gripped his dick, a slick touch that had Jaejoong’s vision going gray, pleasure throwing him forward and then down.

Yunho’s fingers fell out of him, and Jaejoong whimpered in frustration.

With another soft chuckle, Yunho helped him back up to his knees. “Stroke your cock if you want.”

Jaejoong moaned, hand under his body to stroke himself off. And then Yunho’s fingers were inside him again. More than three, two from each hand, never leaving him empty. Jaejoong lost focus on everything but the intrusive feel of a touch deep inside his body, where fingers were not supposed to touch.

And a tongue. God, Yunho’s tongue.

Fingers stayed inside him, stop moving, and Yunho kissed up his back, lips warm on his spine. Jaejoong curled up into his warmth, chest to back, and Yunho snuck his hand around his body, fingers splayed over his chest and then against his nipples. Slick and teasing the nubs.

“I love you,” he said into Jaejoong’s ear.

Jaejoong turned his head to reply and got a kiss instead, deep and heavy. He moaned, thrusting back on the fingers inside him.

“The enema was a good idea, admit it.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Yes, good idea. Cock better. Dick. Inside me. Better idea.”

When the fingers actually left him, Jaejoong almost changed his mind. His body was clenching around nothing, used to being full from Yunho’s attentions. The arm around his body tightened and lifted, and Jaejoong followed the command, up to his hands and knees. The loss of fingers was not as agonizing as the loss of Yunho’s body heat. He used a firm grip on Jaejoong’s ass to push himself to his knees.

But the warmth of his dick sliding up his cleft was worth losing both of those.

His back bowed again, curling his hips to offer his ass to Yunho. “Shit. Yunho, fuck me.”

Yunho chuckled. “Yes, darling.”

Instead, Yunho stilled, dicked nestled between his asscheeks. That are almost immediately slapped.

“Fuck, Yunho.”

“Hmm?’

The sting flared up his spine, and his cock throbbed.

“Fuck me.”

Instead, his dick moved, up and down his cleft, and Jaejoong moaned, shivering, arms collapsing. The hand on his back slid up to his hair and pulled, a harsh yank, to keep him up.

“Fuck, please, come on.”

Jaejoong’s body was protesting not being full, clenching and spasming. HIs cock was throbbing.

He begged for it. He demanded it. But it still took him by surprise. The smooth slide of slick hot skin over his entrance suddenly turning into a heavy stretch of penetration. Jaejoong jerked forward with a cry and then thrust back just as Yunho thrust forward, sinking his cock into Jaejoong all at once.

“Shit, fuck. Fuck, fuck. Fucking hell,” jaejoong managed to gasp. HIs dick throbbed harder, spurting over the blankets, and his hand was there in a moment, stroking himself, until he came, finished his orgasm in seconds, too much build up from the teasing, from the fingers, from his tongue.

Fuck, his tongue.

He shuddered through the release, rocking back onto Yunho’s dick until he was gasping, sagging, trying to fall to the bed.

But Yunho gripped his hips, kept him up, and thrust into him, pulling him forward and back. His own moans spiraled through the room, making Jaejoong smile. He loved that Yunho was just as affected by him. Yunho wanted him just as much. Yunho needed him just as much.

He curled over Jaejoong’s body, face at his neck. Biting down, Yunho gasped and shuddered, hips jerking harsher through his release. The force had Jaejoong slipping to the bed, and Yunho’s dick slipped from his hole, and he jerked his hips harder, sliding his dick and pumping the rest of his release all over Jaejoong’s lower back.

“Fuck,” Yunho said at the same time that Jaejoong said, “Good god.”

Yunho chuckled, arm around Jaejoong’s head, which Jaejoong turned for the kisses they shared while they both recovered from their pleasure.

Yunho’s phone suddenly beeped from across the room. He groaned and ignored it, staying pressed against Jaejoong for more kisses until the phone rang. And then rang again.

“It’s probably important,” Jaejoong said.

“It’s probably not as important as you.”

“Well, duh.”

Yunho laughed and kissed the back of his neck. “Fine, fine. Got to get you a towel anyway. Wipe up some of this mess.”

Jaejoong rolled his hips up and the wet sound of come between skin made Yunho snort. “Need to both clean up.”

“Shower?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Definitely.”

With a long sigh, Yunho pushed up on his hands and then moved away, leaving Jaejoong to shiver without his heat. He watched through pleasure-lidded eyes as Yunho walked across the room to his desk. He had such amazing legs. Cute perky butt. Strong back.

Yunho picked up his phone, swiped his finger over the screen, and then laughed.

Jaejoong hummed as a question.

“A text from Yoochun. _Get out of Jaejoong’s ass! You are supposed to help us move._ Both missed calls are from him too.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes, smiling. He shifted his sore body and resettled, head on the pillow.

“Perfect angle, baby.” Yunho said.

“Are you taking a picture of me all covered in your come?”

“Of course I am and I’m sending it to Yoochun and saying, ‘Would you stop fucking this ass if you had the chance?’ And then I’m putting the phone down, throwing this towel on the floor.”

The bed dipped, lips and then a tongue trailed up Jaejoong’s side. A firm hand gripped his hip, lifting him up and then Yunho thrust back inside him.

Jaejoong smiled, arching into Yunho’s thrusts. “Changmin can lift his own heavy things.”

Yunho grunted in agreement.


	11. Sweeter Than Cupcakes

Yunho leaned against Jaejoong’s bedroom door. Just enough light from the hallway brightened the dark room to allow him to see Jaejoong’s face, peaceful in sleep. His baby was so pretty.

_Baby._

It was strange. After breakfast, Jaejoong hadn’t once called him “Daddy.” Not at all, and Yunho hadn’t noticed. Not until Jaejoong had asked for a pair of boxers to sleep in. (And as with the other nights they slept in the same bed, the boxers had not made it on through the night.)

Thinking about it now and last night, Yunho decided yesterday had just been them, together. No roles. No kink (well, some kink. He did have Jaejoong tied to the bed at one point). Just love and sex. He wasn’t sure if Jaejoong even noticed.

But Jaejoong was in control of all this. It was his needs, his wants. If he didn’t want to be Daddy and baby all the time, then Yunho was okay with that.

He hated to wake him. Neither of them had gotten enough sleep. It wasn’t just their schedules that were making it hard to sleep, but just their bodies, their love, their sex. He hated to even think this, but maybe in a few weeks, they’d get used to each other and stop fucking all the time. Maybe. God, Yunho knew he had to start sleeping in his own bed except on Saturday nights. Last night, Jaejoong had just shifted against him, and Yunho had moaned, rolled on top of him, and mostly asleep just made love to his beautiful baby again.

With a smile, he moved into the room and kneeled on the bed. Softly, he touched Jaejoong’s tattooed back, sliding fingertips along the designs.

Jaejoong’s back moved with a deep breath and then a whimper. “No, Daddy. No.”

Yunho’s smile widened. He definitely loved that. God, it would be too easy to slip his dick right back into Jaejoong’s body. Instead, he used a finger, up and down his cleft. Jaejoong’s whimpers grew louder, pushing back.

“It’s time to wake up, Baby Boo.”

“Yoochun can run the restaurant.”

Yunho snorted.

Jaejoong looked over his shoulder and smiled, and then laughed. He turned completely, lifting his arms, and wrapping them around Yunho’s neck. He buried his face into Yunho’s skin and Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s back, pulling him close. His other hand continued its perusal of Jaejoong’s skin, down to this ass. Against his opening.

They breathed together for a little longer.

“Do you have time for breakfast?”

Yunho shook his head. “No. Breakfast with you always ends with sex.”

“Delicious.”

“Perfect.”

Jaejoong smiled, shifting his shoulders a little bit. “Thank you for all the orgasms, Daddy.”

Yunho laughed. “You’re welcome, baby. Let me hold you for just a moment longer, and then I’ll leave.”

Jaejoong hummed, lips opening in a kiss that had Yunho shivering, his slacks too tight, his body throbbing. He hoped he never had a different reaction. He hoped that he never stopped desiring his gorgeous baby. He doubted he would. He hadn’t in four years. And now that he had permission to touch and play and fuck, his passion and desire was going to get even worse.

Better. Get even better.

He pulled away from Jaejoong’s body and smiled, touching his face.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut and he smiled.

Yunho kissed him. “Have a great day, Baby Boo.”

“It’s already so wonderful.”

Yunho felt his skin flush, and he hugged him tightly. The hardest part of his day from then on was going to be letting Jaejoong go.

“Daddy, you either have to leave or let me pull you back to bed.”

Yunho groaned.

Laughing, Jaejoong kissed him again. “Do you know when you’re going to have lunch today?”

“Probably when you’re too busy for me to call.”

“Maybe. Call me anyway?”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Now all he had to do was stand up. Let Jaejoong go and stand up. Instead, he wrapped his arms back around him and hugged him tightly. A few more minutes. Just a few more moments.

\----

Jaejoong sat in his office, trying to concentrate on paperwork and scheduling and time off requests. God, he needed a business manager. Maybe he’d hire one. The restaurant was doing very well. He was sure he could afford it. He’d ask Yoochun when he came in. Maybe then he’d be able to concentrate on cooking and not exhaust himself in a less pleasurable way than Yunho could.

God, Yunho. His body ached. His ass hurt. He was lucky that his desk chair was padded.

But the best part of his morning was the little sting and tug on his chest whenever he moved. Not ordered by Daddy, but how was he supposed a horrific Monday morning better if he wasn’t allowed to tease his Daddy?

The clock was ticking closer to one and Yunho had not called or sent a text. Jaejoong was not worried. They were not very busy this afternoon. A double-edged sword. He was grateful because it allowed him to sit and relax after his very satisfying weekend. But it also meant he was sitting on his very sore ass. God, his ass hurt.

Just as he was about to get up and go out and float around the restaurant, his phone lit up and Yunho’s silly face, tongue out, eyes crossed, flashed at him.

Jaejoong’s hands shook as he answered. “Daddy, hi.”

“Hi, Baby Boo.”

Jaejoong loved his voice. Deep and happy. He made it that way. He sighed in contentment.

“How are you, baby?” Daddy asked.

“Sore.”

“I bet. I hope I gave you enough orgasms that you aren’t tempted to jerk off.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Just thinking about it is enough of a temptation. And ... well ...”

“Baby, you didn’t.”

“No, Daddy, definitely not. But ...”

“What?” His voice was more amused than upset, and it spurred Jaejoong on.

“Are you some place where we can switch to facetime?” Jaejoong asked, glancing up to double check that his office door was locked.

“Yes,” he said carefully. “Why?”

“Okay.”

Jaejoong put the phone down on his desk. His hands were still shaking as he unbuttoned his chef’s whites and pulled the T-shirt over his head. The cool air on his chest had his skin pebbling, his clamped nipples hardening. He moaned, and he heard Daddy’s voice through the phone.

He picked up the phone and panned it down his chest, for Daddy to see.

“Baby,” Daddy admonished. “Your nipples are too sore for that.”

Jaejoong used his other hand to tug at the chain that connected the two clamps. “Feels so good.”

“Looks delicious. I want my mouth on your skin.”

“Same.”

“But I don’t want you injured. Take them off. Use your fingers instead.”

Jaejoong moaned. He needed both hands for that. He propped his phone up against his Inbox, and tugged a bit harsher on the chain. One of the clamps snapped off and Jaejoong whimpered, fingers going right to the sore nub. It pulled on the other clamp and he twisted his finger harder while yanking the other clamp off. He bit his lip against a very loud cry.

“Shit,” Daddy whispered. “We were supposed to stop teasing each other.”

Jaejoong looked over at the phone, just able to see Daddy jerking on his cock. “Love to tease you, with my mouth. My tongue. Want to suck on you, Daddy.”

“Fuck. Stop it.”

The amount of control it took for Daddy to let go of his cock was admirable, but Jaejoong frowned.

“I want to watch you come, Daddy.”

“No. Be good. Get to work.”

“Want to work on your dick and--”

“Kim Jaejoong,” Daddy said. Very firmly.

Jaejoong smiled. “Fine, Daddy. Fine.”

“I love you, Baby Boo. Have a good day. Be good. Be amazing.”

Jaejoong spluttered out an _I love you_ before hanging up and then pressing his face to the desk to attempt to control his blush and erection before going out into the lobby.

\---

“I hate you,” Yoochun said when he arrived in the afternoon to talk about dinner.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. His best friend said that so often. “Calm down. I’m pretty sure you pouted your way to a nice massage and then you and Changmin fucked on every available surface to celebrate him living with you.”

Yoochun waggled his eyebrows. “You know me so well. But you still suck. Changmin has a lot of books. Heavy, heavy books.”

Jaejoong pointed to a container on the desk and said, “Penance. Be glad I managed to convince Yunho to share.”

“Changmin and I would not mind _sharing_ at all,” Yoochun said with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrow.

“Not happening,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun opened the container, smiling widely at the strawberry-frosted cupcakes inside. He immediately ate one.

“Save some of those for Changmin. I’m not baking again.”

“Unless Daddy commands you to,” Yoochun said with his mouth full

Jaejoong smiled. “But of course. Now, help me plan. I was thinking American southwest for dinner.”

Yoochun nodded. “It’s been awhile since we did that.”

Yoochun ate another cupcake while they hashed out three main courses, a few sides and salads, and asked Yoona for her ideas on a dessert.

They brought their ideas to the staff to make them better as they always did, and then waited the few minutes it took for Jinki and his crew to make some to sample. Jaejoong was savoring the flavors in a spicy pork taco with cucumber kimchi and spicy mayo when one of the hosts walked into the kitchen.

Minrae only managed a “I’m sorry, Jaejoong-shi, but he--” And another man followed her in. One that Jaejoong recognized and he almost choked on his food.

Swallowing hastily, he took a deep drink of water from a glass suddenly procured from Jinki’s hand.

Kim Heechul.

Managing Editor of _Delectable_.

Fuck.

He wore a black suit, with a shocking pink and blue shirt underneath. His long hair was wrapped up on his head, stuck through with intricately carved hairpieces. And boots. His boots were pink.

Jaejoong swallowed back a verbal curse, keeping them in his head.

“Kim Heechul-shi. A pleasure.” He bowed.

There were a few gasps from the sous chefs around them.

“Indeed. I’m not interrupting?”

It was a question, but Jaejoong figured the other did not really care.

“We were just finishing our evening menu,” Jaejoong answered.

“Perfect timing. May I?”

It was Jonghyun, hands shaking, who handed him a plate of the tacos. Heechul used a fork to spear a piece of the meat. Jaejoong felt the tension in their staff, most were holding their breath.

He chewed and a single eyebrow went up. When he went for another bite, this one with some of the cucumber kimchi, a collective breath almost echoed around the kitchen.

“I make a habit of requiring rough drafts or updates on all my writers and the pieces they are working on,” Heechul said, moving to the bean and pepper salad on the side of the plate. “I do believe you met Choi Siwon last week.”

Jaejoong snorted. “Yes.”

With a bit of smirk, Heechul continued. “His review was rather unfavorable and that did not match with what I hear of this place, especially that night I sent him. I listen to people talk and too many people love _All That Glitters_ for the piece to have been authentic. I had heard from a previous chef that Choi Siwon propositioned him for a good review. I’m assuming he did the same here.” Heechul looked Jaejoong up and down. “Though I don’t really blame him. I am sure you taste much better than the food.”

Jaejoong crossed his arms and fought not to glare. He’s pretty sure he failed.

“I don’t know,” Yoochun drawled. “He makes a really good chocolate cupcake.”

His staff chuckled.

Heechul smiled. “I will fire him as soon as I get back in the office.” Heechul took a few more bites of the taco. “I’ll come back myself and write a proper review without the threat of sex. Though with me, sex is definitely not a threat. So if you’re interested ...”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“Too bad for me.”

“When will you return?” Jaejoong asked.

Heechul smiled. “Nice try. If I announce my presence, then I will not get the full effect of the food. I’ll be sending Donghae over to take some pictures in a day or two. Carry on. Sorry for the interruption.” He left the kitchen with a flare of his suit jacket and a backward hand wave.

It was silent in the kitchen for a moment before sweet, quiet, little Soonli said, “Fucking hell.”

“Yes, but that won’t stop dinner from starting too soon,” Jinki said. “Let’s get to work. We’re going to be behind on all the prep work.”

The others moved around the kitchen, but Jaejoong was still a bit too stunned to do more than lean against the counter and cover his face with shaking hands.

Someone bumped into him. “You okay?” Yoochun asked.

“Mostly,” he muttered. “Fucking Kim Fucking Heechul. Fucking shit.”

Yoochun laughed. “Let’s get to work, yeah?”

Jaejoong took a few very deep breaths. “Yeah. Work. Right.”

Chuckling, Yoochun said, “I’ll be send over the menu to be printed, and then I’ll be at the bar, creating something to go with this menu.”

\---

It was hard to focus for the evening. The only thing that kept him going was Yunho’s voice telling him that he was amazing. He’d never let Yunho down. Yunho thought he was amazing, so he was going to be amazing.

Much like the week before, Yoochun walked into the back at about seven, a smile on his face and announced that Yunho was there to bug him.

Jaejoong was in the middle of seasoning more pork for the tacos and told Yoochun to tell him to wait a minute.

But it was interesting, knowing that Yunho was there. Knowing that Daddy was there. He calmed. The tremor in his heart, the thoughts running through his head. They all slowed and he was able to get his work done, leave the kitchen and walk across the restaurant, focused on the single most important thing, sitting at the bar. Smiling at Yoochun. Drinking something red.

Yunho.

Yunho still in his suit. Dark blue with a white shirt underneath and a yellow tie. Jaejoong had not noticed his suit when they were talking on the phone. Teasing each other on the phone. God, his cock was just right there ... behind those slacks.

Jaejoong’s head went light with greed-filled lust.

He pulled up a stool next to Yunho’s at the bar and leaned against his shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. The chef’s whites did hide his erection, but only barely.

“Hey, Boo.”

“Hi, Daddy,” he whispered, but loud enough for Yoochun to hear.

His best friend snorted.

Jaejoong ignored him. “Did you work late today?”

“Yeah. I just got done about fifteen minutes ago. That idol I was talking to yesterday? All of their group showed up in my office today.”

“That’s good,” Jaejoong said. “At least now I know you aren’t going to break up another one of my favorite groups.”

“You don’t know what group.”

“Doesn’t matter. They’re still my favorite. Don’t fuck it up.”

Yunho laughed. “I don’t plan on it.”

Jaejoong leaned against Yunho’s shoulder again with a sigh. Yunho put his arm around him, hugging him close. “Yoochun told me about your important visitor today,” he said. He pushed Jaejoong away just enough to look at him. “You okay?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah. Freaked out because Kim Heechul is going to come back to my restaurant to eat, but very very vindicated.”

Yunho smirked. “I know the feeling.”

Jaejoong stared at him for a moment and then narrowed his eyes. “Jung Yunho! What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Yunho said, smirk widening.

“You little shit. You called him, didn’t you?”

Yunho shrugged. “Maybe.”

“I can’t believe you ... what ... how ... why. Jung Yunho!”

Yunho laughed. “Will you calm down? I just called and left a message for him. I didn’t even talk to him. His secretary was quite difficult to get through.”

“What exactly did your message say?”

Yunho took a deep breath. “Well, let’s see. I can’t really remember ... something about spineless reporters catering sexual favors ... I mean--”

“God, Yunho!”

“You’re welcome.”

Jaejoong spun around to leave the stool, but Yunho grabbed his arm.

“I’m not going to apologize,” Yunho whispered, lips almost against his ear. “I wasn’t about to let some little fucking asswipe completely destroy everything you’ve worked for just because you have morals. Even if we hadn’t started dating that same week, I know you, and you would not have slept with him for a good review. I threw my lawyer weight around, okay? I threatened a lawsuit because I can, and more importantly, because you wouldn’t. You’d get a bad review and work through it. But why should you work even harder when I had a way to fix things?”

“Stop making sense. I’m still mad.” Jaejoong crossed his arms.

“I know.”

“You owe me.”

Yunho smiled. “Fine. I happen to be very creative. I’ll figure out what my baby needs the most and give you that.”

Jaejoong shivered. Something sexual. They stared at each other, Yunho’s little smirk taking on a much sexier, possessive feel to it.

“God, you two. Stop it.” Yoochun thunked a plate of food in front of Yunho. “You’re practically fucking each other with that gaze.”

Yunho smiled, touched Jaejoong’s cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Baby Boo.”

Jaejoong flushed. The lust twisting into happiness and ... well, love. “Love you, Daddy. Shit. Love you.”

Yunho leaned in for another kiss, but there was a hand in between their lips. “You’re going to start humping each other if you get that kiss. Jaejoong, get your ass back to work.”

Jaejoong pushed Yoochun’s hand away and kissed Yunho anyway. It was short. No where near fulfilling enough. But it had him smiling all the way back to the kitchen. As did the firm little slap against his bruised ass that had his erection raging back to hardness.

\---

Yunho leaned against the counter, arms crossed, waiting for Jaejoong to come home. He’d asked Yoochun earlier to text him when his beautiful boyfriend had left. It was nearing one. He was exhausted. Maybe his father would let him change his hours.

But how would that conversation go? _”Hey, can I come into work later so I have time to fuck my boyfriend during the week?”_

Probably not a good idea since his father was just barely coming around to accepting his life. Barely. But _barely_ was more than Yunho had ever hoped for. His mother was still upset that he wouldn’t have any grandchildren. It was going to take more time.

The front door opened, and a moment later, Jaejoong said, “Yunho?”

“In the kitchen,” he replied.

Jaejoong tittered at him. “You should be in bed,” he said, coming into the kitchen, laden with a few containers of food.

“Ooh, lunch?”

Jaejoong smiled at him and set the bag on the counter. “Or dinner. Whatever. We had some left over pork and salad. I’ll figure out what to do with it.”

Yunho waited, watching in silence, as Jaejoong portioned out some of the food for the fridge and put a bit more of it into the freezer. He did not mind watching Jaejoong whenever he could.

Once he was done, Yunho moved to him, arms around his waist, lips together. He held him tightly, just kissing him for a moment, and then he pulled at the T-shirt, lifting it and tossing it to the floor. Pants were next, Jaejoong’s and he shifted enough to kick them off. Boxers followed, and Yunho let his hands drop to his ass, pulling Jaejoong’s naked body against him.

“Can’t ... Daddy. Sleep. You should ...”

Yunho grunted and deepened the kiss, cutting him off. Jaejoong was shaking, his hands pushing at Yunho’s clothes, though not actually undressing him. Control. His baby was so good.

So good.

Yunho pushed him closer to the island, and then turned him around, firm hand on the back of his neck to bend him over. “I think I remember you telling me that I owe you. Consider this an apology.”

Jaejoong’s laugh was breathy. “You’re going to regret this in the morning, Daddy,” he said, but spread his legs and gripped the edge of the counter.

Yunho snorted. “I will never, ever regret being with you.”

Jaejoong’s skin flushed.

Yunho trailed his finger up and down Jaejoong’s cleft. He really shouldn’t be doing this. Jaejoong still hadn’t fully recovered from all the sex they had over the weekend. He fished out the bottle of lube from his pocket and dripped some right against Jaejoong’s body. He used two fingers, pressing into him, pulling them out so slowly. Jaejoong’s moans echoed around them.

“Daddy, fuck me. Please. Daddy.”

Yunho did not prep him long. He pushed his sweats down, coated his cock and lined up against his pretty bruised ass.

He thrust slow, inching in, eyes shut, moans echoing with Jaejoong’s. He added more lube as he retreated and then thrust in again, pressing their skin together.

His pretty baby moaned again.

“Love you,” Jaejoong gasped. “Love you so much, Daddy.”

Yunho smiled and leaned over him, encased inside him and not moving. He kissed his neck and his shoulders. Jaejoong whimpered, hips shifting, and Yunho rocked into him, still slow, agonizing. “I love you, Kim Jaejoong.”

Yunho never would have guessed that it was possible to make love anywhere but the bedroom. Making love was for a soft mattress, kisses and smiles and whispers. He didn’t really understand that it could also be bent over the kitchen island, thrusts going wild, cries and moans echoing around them, adding to the intensity. Until Jaejoong. He had no idea that two people could really spiral and fall so well together, dance and twist in perfect harmony, heartbeats, breaths. Whimpers and orgasms. All in sync. Until Jaejoong.

Making love in the kitchen with Jaejoong bent over the island? It was definitely possible.

He buried his face against Jaejoong’s neck, holding him around the hips, his hand loose around his erection, and he shuddered through his release, in time to Jaejoong’s body clenching so tight as he came all over the cabinet door.

Sure, a bed was nice. But so was watching his baby lick up the mess he made while Yunho’s mess dripped out of him.

And making love on the hard tile kitchen floor? Well, Yunho found out that that was possible too.

With Jaejoong as his lover, his best friend, his partner, his other half, absolutely anything was possible.


End file.
